Os Herdeiros do Olimpo HIATUS
by Kessy Rods
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO DE 'O FILHO DO MAR'. Gregos e romanos nunca se deram muito bem, e mesmo que eles se tolerassem agora, ainda haviam motivos de conflito entre os dois grupos. Quando um antigo perigo volta a assombrar e ameaçar o mundo moderno, a única chance de sobrevivência é que semideuses de ambos os lados trabalhem juntos, deixando suas diferenças de lado para salvar o mundo. # UA #
1. Lembranças amargas

**Os Herdeiros do Olimpo**

 **SINOPSE:** _Gregos e romanos nunca se deram muito bem, e mesmo que eles se tolerassem agora, ainda haviam motivos de conflito entre os dois grupos de semideuses. Quando um antigo perigo volta a assombrar e ameaçar o mundo moderno, a única chance de sobrevivência é que semideuses de ambos os lados trabalhem juntos, deixando suas diferenças de lado para salvar o mundo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Lembranças Amargas**

 **POV Annabeth**

Andar por Nova Roma era minha nova coisa favorita para se fazer. Toda a arquitetura era fantástica. Os prédios clássicos, como o Coliseu ou a Casa do Senado, com suas colunas de mármore e majestosas cúpulas... Era quase calmante.

Depois da guerra dos titãs eu tinha sido nomeada arquiteta oficial do Olimpo, e com prazer eu tinha aceito esse emprego dos sonhos, redesenhando cada prédio e construção, dando o máximo de mim. Minha mãe tinha ficado satisfeita com o resultado final, assim como os deuses, e eu não poderia ser mais grata pela oportunidade.

Ainda assim... mesmo depois de dois anos convivendo com romanos, Nova Roma ainda me impressionava.

Fui até um dos quiosques de bebidas e pedi um chocolate quente. O velho semideus dono do quiosque, Sr. Barnes, me deu a bebida quente com um sorriso.

— Está um lindo dia, não é, senhorita Chase? — ele perguntou.

Eu assenti para ele, meu sorriso só durando um segundo. — Sim, Sr. Barnes. Obrigada pelo chocolate.

Lhe paguei em dracmas, que graças ao nosso novo acordo com a Legião, agora eram aceitas em Nova Roma. Ele agradeceu e eu tomei meu caminho, indo para o Aqueduto.

Eu gostava de ficar perto de água. Principalmente água do mar. Se eu não estava em atividade no acampamento, eu sempre ia para alguma das principais fontes de água por perto; ou o Aqueduto em Nova Roma ou a praia nos limites do Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

Ficar perto ou rodeada de água me acalmava. Me dava um pouco de senso. Mas também fazia meu coração doer, porque inevitavelmente eu lembrava _dele_.

Percy Jackson, meu namorado, que se sacrificara para salvar todos no acampamento meio-sangue. Para salvar a _mim._

Engoli em seco enquanto as memórias me assaltavam.

 _Enquanto o gigante raivoso era puxado para dentro da areia, caindo num buraco que parecia não ter fim, eu observei._

 _Eu estava perto demais, mas minha mente calculava mil e uma formas de chegar perto de Percy, que estava atrás do gigante, antes que fosse tarde._

 _Eu nunca deveria ter ficado longe dele. Deveria ter lutado ao seu lado, distraído e derrotado o gigante com ele._

 _Mas eu estava muito longe dele agora, e meu instinto me dizia para sair dali o mais rápido possível._

 _O monstro logo foi sugado mais pra dentro, arranhando e tentando segurar a areia sem sucesso. Ele berrava de raiva, e eu me esquivava de suas mãos ainda tentando pensar num jeito de chegar até Percy._

 _Então, quando finalmente percebeu que ele não conseguiria se segurar, ele olhou para Percy e berrou:_

— _Eu não irei sozinho!_

 _Pensando que ele queria levar Percy, eu fiz um movimento para me aproximar de Percy, achando que o gigante estava distraído._

 _Mas não era Percy que ele queria._

 _Vi suas mãos muito tarde, prontas para me agarrar e me puxar com ele para o abismo que o sugava._

 _Antes que eu pudesse reagir, porém, fui empurrada com força pra trás._

 _O empurrão foi tão forte que eu caí a pelo menos uns três metros de distância das mãos do gigante. Salva. Olhei atônita na direção do gigante e vi que ele tinha agarrado Percy no meu lugar._

— _Percy! — eu gritei, querendo me aproximar, mas mãos desconhecidas me seguraram no lugar. — Me soltem!_

 _Era a vez de Percy agarrar a areia, enquanto o gigante o puxava para baixo. Sua espada não estava em lugar nenhum a vista, e meu coração disparado me deixou em desespero._

— _Annabeth!_

— _Percy! Me soltem! Precisamos ajudá-lo!_

 _Ninguém me respondeu, e no último segundo, vi os olhos verdes do meu namorado me olhando com amor e resignação enquanto ele murmurava. Eu não ouvi por causa da distância, mas consegui ler seus lábios._

— _Eu sinto muito. Eu te amo._

 _E diante dos meus olhos, meu namorado foi sugado para um buraco negro de areia, que se fechou assim que ele e o gigante sumiram._

 _Eu tinha certeza que meu grito de terror pôde ser ouvido por toda Nova Iorque._

Balancei a cabeça e enxuguei as lágrimas enquanto olhava para as águas calmas do Aqueduto. Eu nunca conseguiria tirar essa imagem da minha cabeça. Nunca.

Aqui estava eu, três anos depois do acontecido, ainda chorando por ele.

Todo mundo tinha ficado desolado, é claro. Percy era o maior herói dos últimos tempos, um semideus extremamente poderoso, e muito querido entre todos os campistas. Seu "desaparecimento" tinha sido um choque pra todos.

Lembro que não muito tempo depois que ele foi sugado, quando eu ainda cavava a areia, desesperada, sem saber como ele poderia simplesmente _sumir_ , com todos me dizendo pra me acalmar, todos tentando me fazer sair da praia... Lembro que o mar se agitou. Trovões soaram e a terra tremeu.

Lembro de um tremor tão forte que todos paramos e olhamos para o mar, sabendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

Poseidon tinha ficado furioso. Por uma semana, os mares em todo lugar do mundo estavam tão agitados que nenhuma embarcação navegou. Tornados e furacões, tremores de terra em lugares que nunca tinham sentido a terra tremer.

E então, nada. Poseidon passou de raivoso para dormente. Nada acontecia. A humanidade estava aliviada, depois de tantos desastres, mas eu sabia melhor. O deus do mar estava de luto.

Eu chorei mais nessa segunda semana do que em qualquer outra. Nico tentou me convencer que Percy estava vivo, que ele não conseguia senti-lo no Submundo, o que _era_ uma boa coisa, mas então descobrimos onde o buraco tinha levado Percy.

Tártaro.

Meu namorado tinha sido sugado para o Tártaro.

Almas de semideuses mortos no Tártaro iam para o mundo inferior? Nico não sabia dizer. O próprio Hades não tinha certeza. O Tártaro era um lugar onde os deuses olimpianos não podiam ir. Nem eles tinham como saber se Percy estava vivo. Não enquanto ele estivesse lá.

Eu ainda mantive as esperanças. Ele era forte, era um lutador. Ele sairia de lá, claro. Eu tinha fé em Percy Jackson.

Mas um mês se tornou um ano, e então dois, e agora, três. Eu não sabia se ainda podia me segurar no fino fio de esperança que tinha me sustentado até agora.

Mas será que eu tinha escolha?

Nico di Angelo quebrou minha linha de pensamento sentando ao meu lado na passarela do Aqueduto.

— Chocolate quente do Barnes? — ele perguntou, apontando para meu copo.

— Sim. — eu tomei mais um gole e estendi para ele. — Quer um gole?

— Não, obrigado.

Eu assenti e ambos olhamos para a água tranquila juntos e em silêncio por um tempo.

— Também sinto falta dele. — Nico falou.

Eu suspirei, sabendo que ele falava sério. Percy era o melhor amigo de Nico. Ele o tinha treinado, tinha acabado com o 'preconceito' que muitos campistas tinham por ele ser filho de Hades. Nico era grato a Percy por todas as coisas que ele tinha feito por ele. Depois de mim, Nico foi o que mais precisou ser consolado quando Percy sumiu.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais um tempo, até que o por do sol começou a se destacar no horizonte.

— Eu na verdade vim te buscar. O jantar hoje será com todos juntos. Temos Capture a Bandeira contra os romanos hoje, lembra?

Eu terminei meu chocolate quente e assenti pra ele.

— Lembro.

— Ótimo. — Nico levantou e me ofereceu uma mão. — Então vamos chutar a bunda desses romanos. Pelo Percy.

Eu olhei para ele enquanto ele me dava um sorriso de compreensão e simpatia. Olhei para a água mais uma vez, uma imagem de Percy sorridente enquanto ganhava um jogo de Capture a Bandeira passando na minha cabeça como um flash.

Aceitei a mão de Nico e me levantei.

— Vamos lá.

Saímos do Aqueduto e eu joguei o copo vazio no primeiro lixeiro que consegui encontrar. Deixamos os limites de Nova Roma e entramos no grande pavilhão comum que ficava entre os dois Acampamentos, onde várias e várias mesas estavam espalhadas, romanos e gregos já sentados espalhados, conversando antes do jantar.

Fui até a mesa principal, na frente, uma grande mesa retangular que era reservada para as figuras mais importantes dos Acampamentos. O Sr. D. estava fora, como sempre, então ali já se sentavam Rachel, Quíron, Thalia, e todos os conselheiros de chalé do Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

Além dos representantes gregos, tínhamos os dois pretores do Acampamento Júpiter, Reyna e Jason, o áugure deles, Octavian, e os centuriões das coortes romanas. Era uma mesa cheia.

Depois de dizer algumas palavras, Quíron passou a palavra para Reyna, que desejou a todos – romanos e gregos – um bom jantar e sorte para o melhor time de semideuses no Capture a Bandeira.

Um brinde, e estávamos todos comendo.

Nosso lado da mesa, no entanto, estava meio silencioso. Quíron, Rachel, eu e todos os conselheiros comíamos quietamente, pensando na cadeira vazia do final da mesa...

A cadeira que deveria estar sendo ocupada pelo filho de Poseidon.

* * *

 **E estamos de volta!**

 **Espero que gostem desta nova história. Se você não leu "O Filho do Mar", pode ficar perdido em algumas coisas, mas não é obrigatório lê-la pra entender esta. ;)**

 **As postagens serão aos sábados, semanalmente.**

 **Não esqueça de comentar!**


	2. Histórias no céu

**Capítulo 2 - Histórias no céu**

 **POV Annabeth**

O Capture a Bandeira não foi nada simples. Era sempre mais difícil competir com os romanos do que entre nós. Eles tinham ótimos estrategistas e uma força de batalha sem igual. Eram treinados para batalhas, e mesmo em um jogo "simples" como o Capture a Bandeira, eles davam seu melhor.

Mas, o jogo era _nosso_ , o que fazia nossa responsabilidade ganhar. Não podíamos deixar os romanos nos baterem em nosso próprio jogo. Eles já faziam isso o suficiente em seus Jogos de Guerra.

Nesse dia em particular, todos estavam mais empenhados em ganhar do que nunca. Era 4 de julho, Dia da Independência, e depois do Capture a Bandeira, pretendíamos assistir os fogos de artifício que o Chalé de Hefesto tinha preparado.

Hoje também faziam três anos que Percy sumira. O que estava deixando todos os campistas que o conheceram um pouco mais cabisbaixos.

Como Nico tinha me animado, eu animei as tropas. Todos estávamos jogando por ele, lembrando como ele _amava_ esse jogo e como sempre estava do lado vencedor. Hoje, venceríamos por Percy.

E como gregos, tínhamos nossos truques, e driblamos as forças romanas e os derrotamos com prazer enquanto Nico atravessou a fronteira com a bandeira romana.

Os vivas de comemoração foram tão altos que eu tinha certeza que poderiam ser ouvidos por toda a extensão dos dois acampamentos.

Quando o jogo terminou, passava das oito da noite, e depois de descartar nossas armaduras, fomos todos para a praia. Romanos e gregos, unidos assim, sempre me deixava impressionada.

Ainda tínhamos nossas diferenças. Isso era perceptível em cada partida dos Jogos de Guerra e de Capture a Bandeira. Até agora, nenhum grupo tinha se provado melhor que o outro, mas nós certamente tentávamos.

A trégua que nos tinha feito dividir o mesmo espaço mágico tinha melhorado a convivência entre romanos e gregos, e momentos assim, onde nos juntávamos para apreciar a vista e a noite, eram sempre tranquilizantes.

Parei o mais perto da água que eu podia sem me molhar. Olhei para o mar calmo, com ondas pequenas que agitavam de leve a calmaria. A água estava num tom de verde musgo por causa da escuridão, com apenas a lua cheia iluminando a noite.

Algumas tochas presas em pedaços de madeira estavam espalhadas pela areia, iluminando o caminho dos semideuses. Os filhos de Hefesto/Vulcano trabalharam juntos nesse conjunto de fogos de artifício, e era um eufemismo dizer que estávamos animados. Eu, particularmente, mal podia esperar pra ver o que eles tinham preparado. Conhecendo o cabeça da operação, eu sabia que seria incrível.

Como se soubesse que eu estava pensando nele, Leo Valdez, filho de Hefesto, apareceu do meu lado do nada.

— Ei, Annabeth! Espero que goste dos fogos. — ele sorriu, aquele sorriso de duende que tramava alguma coisa me fazendo rir.

— Conhecendo você, Leo, sei que vou dar uma risada ou duas.

Ele riu. — Bem, então terei cumprido meu papel. Sei que você está meio cabisbaixa essa semana, então nada de tristeza hoje, mocinha!

Eu sorri agradecida.

— Obrigada, Leo.

Ele piscou e olhou para trás, onde a máquina que dispararia os fogos estava, com alguns outros campistas mexendo em alavancas e organizando as coisas. Ele franziu.

— É melhor eu ir me certificar que eles não quebrem nada. — ele disse. — Bom show!

Eu acenei enquanto ele corria para seu maquinário.

Leo era uma boa pessoa. Eu o encontrara junto com Piper, uma filha de Afrodite, nas montanhas do Grand Canyon apenas um ano atrás. Ele tinha um sério caso de TDAH, e era um dos mais brilhantes filhos de Hefesto que existia no chalé atualmente. Beckendorf o estava treinando para se tornar Conselheiro um dia.

Ele era órfão, como a maioria de seus irmãos, e tinha passado seis anos de sua vida fugindo de lares adotivos e escolas para crianças problemáticas antes que o encontrássemos. Ele tinha se adaptado muito bem à vida no acampamento, era sua casa agora.

Eu voltei meu olhar para o mar e o céu, acalmando meus nervos.

Era o terceiro ano que eu veria os fogos sem Percy. Eu estava começando a me acostumar com a sensação, mas não queria dizer que eu gostasse.

Nico e Thalia se aproximaram, de mãos dadas.

— Como você está? — perguntou Thalia com um sorriso simpático. — E não me diga que está bem porque sei que você estará mentindo.

Eu dei um sorriso sem graça.

— Estou aguentando. — disse sinceramente.

Nico veio para meu lado esquerdo e Thalia para o direito. Eles me abraçaram, como faziam todo ano. Nós três ficamos assim, abraçados um no outro, encontrando conforto um no outro.

— Será que um dia não será tão dolorido? — perguntei.

Nico suspirou. — Eu espero que sim. Mas acho que ainda pode demorar.

Thalia assentiu. — Ainda parece que foi ontem.

Eu balancei a cabeça, engolindo as lágrimas que queriam se formar.

— Chega disso. Ele chutaria nossas bundas por estarmos nos lamentando.

Nico riu. — Isso é verdade.

Observamos o mar por mais algum tempo em silêncio, até que o relógio bateu nove da noite e o primeiro dos fogos de artifício estourou no céu.

Eu sorri quando vi o que tinha se formado. Numa explosão de cor e movimento, os primeiros fogos se juntaram e mudaram de cor, até formarem um grande tridente verde no céu.

Todos sabiam que dia era hoje. Até quem não o tinha conhecido. Leo era um fã incondicional das histórias de Percy Jackson, o filho do mar que salvara o mundo do titã Cronos e se sacrificara por seu acampamento.

Eu tinha certeza que ele estava por trás disso, e mesmo que eu ainda estivesse saudosa, o grande tridente verde no céu não me deixou outra escolha a não ser sorrir.

 **POV Nico**

O show de fogos de artifício tinha sido incrível, pra dizer o mínimo. Os campistas do chalé de Hefesto e os romanos de Vulcano – com Leo no comando de todos eles – tinham feito com que os fogos contassem uma história viva no meio do céu.

A primeira parte era uma homenagem a Percy, pelas saudades que ele tinha deixado no Acampamento. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar como ele tinha mudado a vida de todo mundo ali. Era impressionante.

A segunda parte era a história da Independência dos Estados Unidos, já que era isso que estávamos comemorando. Foi uma explosão de vermelho e azul, listras e estrelas.

Em seguida, a última parte: a nossa trégua com os romanos. Os fogos retrataram os dois Acampamentos, as brigas que se seguiram após a descoberta. A quase guerra, e então o tratado de paz, que culminou na decisão dos Olimpianos de nos colocar juntos, no mesmo espaço físico, que tinha sido alterado com mágica para que todos pudéssemos viver longe do olhar curioso de humanos transeuntes.

Tinha sido um belo show. E agora estávamos todos reunidos ao redor de uma fogueira ali mesmo na praia, enquanto Clarisse contava aos novatos, romanos e aos campistas veteranos como Percy Jackson tinha vencido Cronos e seu exército.

Eu procurei Annabeth com os olhos. Eu sabia que ela conseguia se cuidar, mas a garota estava começando a me preocupar. Ela ainda era a mesma semideusa que arrasava a bunda de qualquer um que a desafiasse, mas ela não conseguia superar a perda de Percy.

Honestamente, eu tinha demorado a me acostumar com a ausência do meu melhor amigo, mas que escolha eu tinha? Meu pai tinha me dito: a alma de um semideus que foi para o Tártaro e morreu, dificilmente ascenderia até o Mundo Inferior. O Tártaro era muito fundo.

Suspirei quando a encontrei com os olhos. Ela estava sentada na areia, deixando a água que quebrava na praia molhar seus pés. Eu queria ir até lá, mas Thalia me parou.

— Ela quer ficar sozinha, Nico. Deixe-a.

— Mas...

Thalia me olhou de lado.

— Já fizemos o que podíamos por Annabeth. Ela precisa se levantar sozinha agora.

Eu sabia disso, então me virei de volta para a fogueira, notando Leo olhando avidamente para Clarisse enquanto ela contava as histórias, aumentando um pouco a própria participação.

— Tem razão.

Thalia enrolou o braço dela no meu, e enquanto meus olhos vagavam pela multidão de campistas, eu vi Rachel num canto, perto de Quíron, cochichando urgentemente.

A expressão dela era séria, assim como a de Quíron, que balançou a cabeça em negativa para Rachel. Ela tentou retomar a conversa, mas Quíron a parou. Ela suspirou e assentiu, olhando nervosamente para os campistas reunidos na fogueira.

Percebi que névoa verde se amontoava a seus pés, se dissipando devagar, e então entendi o que tinha acontecido.

Rachel tinha visto alguma coisa. Pela expressão dela, algo ruim. Imaginei que Quíron a tivesse impedido de revelar o que quer que fosse naquele momento, quando estávamos todos tão calmos e tranquilos, aproveitando a noite.

O que quer que fosse, porém, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde seria revelado. Provavelmente de um jeito que nenhum de nós iria gostar.

* * *

 _ **Sim, teremos ponto de vista de outras pessoas durante a fic.**_

 _ **Então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Não esqueçam de comentar e até sábado! :***_


	3. Surpresas

**Capítulo 3 - Surpresas**

 **POV Nico**

Como eu imaginava, não demorou para que eu soubesse o que Rachel tinha visto na noite dos fogos. No dia seguinte, antes do café da manhã, estávamos eu, Thalia, Annabeth, Jason e Reyna reunidos na sala de estar da Casa Grande com Rachel e Quíron.

Quíron nos tinha chamado para "algumas notícias", e aparentemente ele tinha falado com Jason e Reyna na noite anterior, deixando-os saber da pequena reunião antes de nós.

Thalia ainda estava sonolenta, bocejando de vez em quando. Annabeth estava alerta, mas no seu estado calmo de sempre. Jason e Reyna eram os mesmos estóicos romanos, esperando por notícias. Eu estava com sono, depois de uma noite de sonhos nada agradáveis, mas tentei manter minha mente alerta.

— Eu chamei vocês aqui porque Rachel viu algo perturbador ontem. E ela acha que deve compartilhar conosco. — disse Quíron. — Especialmente com os romanos.

Reyna franziu. — Por que especialmente com os romanos?

— Porque a minha visão não foi só para os gregos.

Jason olhou para ela e franziu. — O que, afinal, você viu?

Acho que ele fez a pergunta que todos pensavam em fazer, porque Rachel de repente tinha todos os pares de olhos da sala voltados para ela. Ela se ajeitou na cadeira e suspirou, começando a falar.

— Já faz um tempo que ando tendo uns sonhos estranhos, que não fizeram sentido nenhum até ontem. E então, na hora dos fogos, eu tive uma visão um pouco estranha e perturbadora. Eu não sei exatamente o que está para acontecer, mas é algo grande. E romanos e gregos vão precisar se unir.

Reyna parecia cética.

— Olhe, a Legião aceitou os gregos e temos uma boa relação com vocês. Mas isso e lutar juntos por uma causa são coisas diferentes. Não pode pedir isso.

— Não estou pedindo. — assegurou Rachel. — Só estou contando o que vi.

— E o que você viu, Rach? — Annabeth perguntou.

Rachel olhou para ela com apreensão por algum motivo.

— Primeiro eu vi ondulações na terra. Era como se a areia estivesse se movendo para formar alguma coisa parecida com um santuário. Disso, a visão progrediu para gigantes disformes andando juntos num fundo preto e vermelho, em direção a portas duplas de prata e aço reforçado, como portas de um elevador. Daí, eu vi uma carnificina. Semideuses romanos e gregos, _juntos_ , lutando contra gigantes, monstros de todos os tipos, e perdendo. Acima da batalha, um navio trirreme grego voador tinha sua própria batalha contra gigantes e deuses, e sete semideuses eram a tripulação.

— Sete? — perguntei, os pelos do meu braço se arrepiando.

— Sete. — Rachel confirmou. — Misturados entre romanos e gregos.

— Os sete voluntários... — sussurrou Thalia.

— A Profecia dos Sete. — disse Reyna. — Você acha que está prestes a acontecer.

Rachel assentiu.

— Eu sinto algo se agitando. Em meus sonhos, é sempre confuso. Mas essa visão me perturbou. E eu achei melhor compartilhá-la o mais cedo possível.

Quíron suspirou. — É preocupante, realmente. Eu achava que a Profecia dos Sete não começaria tão cedo...

— Nada é do jeito que imaginamos. — disse Annabeth. — As Parcas não nos dão o luxo de descansar.

— Mesmo assim, fazem 4 anos desde a guerra contra os Titãs. — disse Thalia.

— Ainda parece que foi ontem. — completei.

— Isso é algo a se pensar. — disse Jason. — Mas receio que Rachel não seja a única a ter visões assim, de romanos e gregos juntos.

Todos olhamos pra ele.

— Você também? — perguntou Thalia. — Por que não me contou nada?

Jason olhou para ela. — Não achei que precisava. Mas agora com a visão de Rachel, as coisas mudaram.

Olhando para Reyna, ele completou. — Precisamos informar os centuriões e consultar Octavian sobre o que está por vir.

Reyna assentiu. — Sim. Faremos isso após o café da manhã.

— Não podemos fazer nada agora, podemos? — perguntei.

— Receio que não. Só precisamos estar prontos. — disse Quíron.

— O que quer que esteja vindo, é grande. Vamos precisar nos preparar. — olhando para Reyna, ela terminou. — E romanos e gregos precisam aprender a cooperar mais do que apenas no dia a dia.

Reyna franziu, como se não gostasse da sugestão, mas eu sabia melhor. Ela estava tentando pensar em uma forma de convencer a Legião do que fazer. Ela assentiu para Rachel, concordando.

Uma voz debochada quebrou a seriedade da reunião.

— Ora, ora, uma reuniãozinha pela manhã? Que surpresa. — nos viramos para ver o Sr. D. sentado em um monte de folhas de videira, jogando seu GameBoy e sem olhar para nós.

— Lorde Baco. — Jason e Reyna o saudaram.

— Sr. D. — eu, Thalia e Annabeth falamos.

— Achamos que só voltaria no final da semana. — disse Quíron, num tom respeitoso.

O Sr. D. balançou a mão no ar, dispensando o comentário.

— Voltei antes. — ele disse, como se não tivéssemos percebido.

— Creio que ouviu nossa conversa, diretor. — disse Rachel. — O que os deuses dizem?

Ele suspirou, ainda jogando seu GameBoy.

— Os deuses estão confusos. Algo certamente está se agitando, mas Zeus se recusa a acreditar nas profecias de Apolo ou na intuição de Atena.

Um trovão ressou alto, como se tivesse acontecido na sala em que estávamos. Todos pulamos de nossos assentos.

— Oh, pare com isso! — Dionísio gritou para o céu. — Você sabe que é verdade!

Outro trovão, e todos ficamos quietos enquanto Dionísio resmungava baixo. Ele bufou e voltou a falar conosco.

— Os deuses têm um plano, mas esse plano não pode ser divulgado aos semideuses. — ele disse.

— Por que não? — perguntou Annabeth, indignada.

— Porque não. — ele disse. — Vocês saberão na hora certa.

Rachel balançou a cabeça.

— É a profecia do filho do mar toda outra vez. — ela suspirou. — Nada de saber antes da hora, nós às escuras sem saber o que fazer...

Eu suspirei.

— A diferença é que não há filho do mar dessa vez. — disse Thalia, olhando cuidadosamente para Annabeth, que olhava para o pingente de tridente que Percy tinha dado a ela de aniversário tanto tempo atrás.

— Quem disse isso? — perguntou o Sr. D.

Todos olhamos para ele incrédulos.

— Sr. D, o que quer dizer com isso? — perguntou Thalia. — Não há filho do mar. Percy...

Ela não terminou o que ia dizer, mas Dionísio dispensou seu comentário.

— Perseu Jackson está vivo, garota.

Annabeth ficou pálida. Thalia parecia tremer. Rachel arregalou os olhos e Quíron se empertigou. Reyna e Jason pareciam surpresos e eu? Eu estava em choque.

Um trovão ribombou novamente, seguido de um pequeno tremor.

Dionísio bufou e gritou com os deuses.

— Ah, parem com isso! Eles têm o direito de saber!

— Mas... — Annabeth começou a respirar fundo para se acalmar. — Nós o vimos desaparecer.

Ela não queria acreditar. Eu sabia o que ela estava pensando, porque eu pensava o mesmo: Percy estava vivo? Isso era uma brincadeira? Eu queria acreditar que era verdade, mas se não fosse... Seria doloroso demais.

Ele olhou para Annabeth parecendo sem paciência.

— Bem, sim, ele desapareceu. Caiu nas profundezas do Tártaro. Mas ele está vivo e de volta à superfície do mundo, então parem de choramingar.

— Mas...

— Ele não voltará ao acampamento tão cedo. Mas está vivo. — Dionísio terminou com um bocejo. — E agora eu vou tirar uma soneca, e vocês precisam ir até o pavilhão de refeições.

E com isso, ele se foi, deixando seis pessoas e um centauro em choque.

 **POV Annabeth**

Eu não consegui fazer muita coisa o resto do dia. Minha mente doía tentando processar as informações que o Sr. D. tinha "compartilhado" mais cedo.

Percy estava vivo? Ele não voltaria ao acampamento? O que estava acontecendo?

Eu precisava de respostas, e mesmo depois de ter passado uma hora orando para minha mãe, não tive nenhuma. Eu estava frustrada e minha mente estava em todo lugar, menos nas tarefas do dia.

Pedi a Malcolmn, meu irmão de chalé e meu substituto às vezes, para conduzir as atividades do chalé 6, e vendo meu estado, ele assumiu.

Depois do almoço, Quíron me chamou para o lado, junto com Thalia, Nico e Rachel.

— Bem, vocês estão claramente distraídos. É por causa do que Dionísio disse, não é?

— Como ele pode dizer uma coisa dessas e não nos dar qualquer prova? — perguntou Thalia, um pouco raivosa.

— Se isso for uma brincadeira... — Nico começou, fechando o punho. — Não tem nenhuma graça.

— Ele é Dionísio, Nico. Não Hermes. — Quíron respondeu. — E nem mesmo Hermes brincaria com algo assim.

Eu suspirei.

— Ainda assim... Por que ele nos disse isso agora? — perguntei.

Quíron deu de ombros da melhor forma que um centauro poderia fazer.

— Não sei. Mas claramente mexeu com vocês mais do que eu imaginava. Estão muito distraídos. Então eu quero que saiam e tragam algumas coisas para o acampamento. Precisamos de alguns suprimentos. Vou dar a lista e vocês vão comprá-los. Vai manter suas mentes ocupadas e vocês podem processar a notícia longe de espadas afiadas.

— Ou santuários... — Rachel completou com um suspiro. — Parece uma boa ideia.

Eu, Nico e Thalia assentimos. Eu poderia usar algum ar puro.

— Muito bem. Se aprontem. Vocês saem em meia hora.

~.~

Uma hora e meia depois, estávamos em Manhattan, entrando num supermercado. Nico pegou um carrinho grande e Rachel outro. Precisávamos de _muita_ coisa, e dividimos a lista em duas para otimizar o tempo.

Quase uma hora depois, Nico e Thalia encontraram Rachel e eu discutindo na seção de bolos.

— Eu achava que a comida era mágica. — Thalia reclamou. — Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que o acampamento _armazenava_ comida.

— Nem pela minha — suspirou Nico. — Estamos terminando?

— Sim. — disse Rachel.

Eu estava um pouco longe dos três, tentando decidir entre dois tipos de bolo. Peguei dois de cada e estava prestes a dar a volta e reencontrá-los, quando duas coisas aconteceram muito rápido para que eu pudesse processar.

Primeiro, uma criança passou correndo, rindo. Eu sorri de leve antes que alguém, também correndo, trombasse comigo, derrubando toda a minha mercadoria no chão.

Eu suspirei e me abaixei para pegar, ao mesmo tempo que o estranho. Pelas calças, era um homem.

— Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção...

Sua voz morreu ao mesmo tempo que eu a reconheci, os pelos do meu braço se arrepiando.

Ouvi Thalia, Nico e Rachel ofegarem e levantei os olhos, receosa por algum motivo que eu não entendia.

Ele parecia chocado e surpreso em me ver, talvez quase tanto quanto eu.

Meu coração parou apenas para disparar no segundo seguinte, me fazendo perder o ar.

Eu observei cada pequeno centímetro do rosto dele antes de ter coragem de proferir uma única palavra.

— Percy?

* * *

 **Eita! :)**

 **Não esqueçam de comentar! *risos***

 ***sai de fininho***


	4. Inesperado

**Capítulo 4 - Inesperado**

 **POV Percy**

 _Estava escuro. O único brilho que me guiava era a luz do bronze celestial de Contracorrente. Isso e a luz que emanava do Flegetonte, o rio feito de puro fogo._

 _O ar seco me deixava cansado. Era como respirar gás tóxico. Por algum motivo, não me matava sufocado, mas deixava a respiração difícil e pesada. Eu ofegava o tempo todo._

 _E estava quente. Quente como o inferno... que era exatamente onde eu estava._

 _Eu não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que eu fiz a escolha mais impulsiva da minha vida e fui puxado por um abismo com um gigante. Em algum lugar na queda, o gigante me largou, mas eu continuei caindo até quase morrer na aterrissagem._

 _Agora, eu não sabia há quanto tempo estava correndo das_ arai _. Criaturas malignas com maldições dirigidas à mim por monstros que eu tinha matado enquanto estava na superfície..._

 _Eu não podia deixá-las me pegar._

 _Mesmo com a Maldição de Aquiles aparentemente ainda funcionando, com meu nível de cansaço, elas me pegariam mais cedo ou mais tarde, e me matariam._

 _Seria mais fácil deixá-las fazerem isso._

 _Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Tinha que lutar. Tinha que sobreviver._

 _Eu só estava perdendo a noção do por quê era tão importante sobreviver. O que haveria pra mim? Eu conseguiria sair vivo daqui um dia? Se eu morresse, minha alma iria pro Mundo Inferior ou continuaria vagando no Tártaro?_

 _Honestamente, qual era a vantagem em sobreviver?_

 _O barulho das asas das_ arai _ficou mais alto, e eu corri mais. Risadas malignas ecoavam de todos os cantos, me encurralando, e várias sombras me encurralaram. O brilho de Contracorrente foi o suficiente para eu ver que tinha sido alcançado._

— _Você não vai conseguir, Perseu Jackson_ — _disse uma arai._ — _Está condenado para sempre._

— _Não se eu puder lutar. E eu ainda posso!_ — _eu gritei de volta pra ela, segurando Contracorrente firmemente no punho._

 _A_ arai _riu, e com um grito, eu avancei direto na garganta dela._

Abri os olhos ao mesmo tempo que minha espada atravessou o corpo da minha mãe.

— Percy! — ela chamava, meio desesperada. — Você está bem! Não é real!

Pisquei rapidamente, tentando fazer sentido do que eu estava vendo. Era outro sonho?

A presença de Paul logo atrás da minha mãe, de pé, olhando pra mim com olhos compreensivos, me fez ter certeza: eu não estava mais no Tártaro. Eu não teria inventado um padrasto.

Soltei Contracorrente, que caiu nos meus pés, na cama. Os lençóis estavam revirados. Eu estava suando. Minha respiração era ofegante, e mesmo com o ar completamente limpo e respirável, eu tinha dificuldades para puxar oxigênio para meus pulmões.

Minha mãe me olhava preocupada. Eu comecei a gaguejar.

— E-eu... Me d-desculpe, mãe... E-eu n-não q-queria...

— Shh... Está tudo bem. — ela me assegurou, me abraçando. Eu a abracei de volta, com toda força que eu podia. — Está tudo bem. Você está em casa.

Eu respirei fundo pelo nariz diversas vezes. Eu não fazia ideia de que horas eram, mas ainda parecia ser madrugada. Paul e minha mãe usavam seus robes, o que me fazia sentir péssimo por tê-los acordado com meus gritos.

— Desculpe p-por acordar vo-cês. — eu disse.

— Não se desculpe por isso, Percy. — disse Paul, sorrindo de leve. — É quase a minha hora, de qualquer forma. Você está melhorando. Está começando a dormir um pouco mais.

Dei uma risada leve. Paul era legal.

Quando voltei pra casa e encontrei minha mãe casada, eu me surpreendi. Mais ainda quando soube que Paul sabia de toda a história da minha mãe com Poseidon. Aparentemente, meu pai tinha o convencido quando eles descobriram que eu estava vivo.

Paul ainda achava tudo o máximo e muito incrível, e mostrava um apoio incondicional a mim e minha mãe desde que eu voltara pra casa.

O som de um choro conhecido quebrou o momento, mas minha mãe não me soltou.

— Paul, querido, você pode?

— Claro, Sally.

Ele veio e deu um beijo na cabeça da minha mãe, e então bagunçou meus cabelos já bagunçados e molhados de suor, dando-me um aperto de conforto nos ombros. Eu sorri para ele quando ele saiu do quarto.

— E agora eu acordei Sophie. — eu reclamei.

Minha mãe me soltou e me deu um olhar severo.

— Sophie iria acordar de todo jeito, pare de se culpar por tudo. — ela acariciou meu rosto. Olhando de relance para meu relógio de cabeceira, ela sorriu. — São cinco e meia. Por que você não aproveita que está acordado e toma um banho, e vem me ajudar com o café? Ou ainda está com sono?

De jeito nenhum eu voltaria para os pesadelos.

— Vou ajudar com o café. — decidi.

Minha mãe sorriu e me deu um beijo na testa.

— Então está decidido. Traga seus lençóis pra lavar quando vier. Hoje é dia de faxina.

Eu ri do seu entusiasmo e assenti, e então ela me deixou sozinho com meus pensamentos.

Só que isso não era mais uma coisa boa.

~.~

O banho ajudou, como sempre. Eu vinha tomando mais banhos nos últimos três meses do que nunca. Considerando que eu tinha ficado três anos sem tomar banho com água de verdade, bem... Era algo bom.

Espantei os pensamentos, e depois de colocar a roupa suja no cesto, ajudei minha mãe com as panquecas e o suco pro café da manhã.

Paul apareceu quase meia hora depois, com minha meia-irmã no colo, babando sobre seu golfinho de pelúcia.

Sophie tinha sido outra surpresa quando cheguei em casa. Eu voltei quando ela tinha acabado de fazer dois anos, e a garota me tinha na palma da mão. Eu sempre quis ser um irmão mais velho, e aparentemente minha mãe resolvera cumprir meu desejo enquanto eu estava "fora".

— Pode pegá-la pra mim, Percy? — Paul pediu.

Eu sorri genuinamente e estendi meus braços. Assim que me viu, Sophie se contorceu no colo do pai em minha direção.

— _Pelcy_! — ela chamou, sorrindo.

— Ei Soph! — a ajustei no meu braço e tirei o golfinho da boca dela. — Como está minha irmãzinha favorita?

Ela riu, como sempre fazia quando eu a perguntava isso. Estendeu a mão livre e começou a apertar minhas bochechas. Eu dava graças aos deuses pela Maldição de Aquiles me impedir de sentir dor, porque a garota sabia apertar. Se eu não soubesse melhor, pensaria que era uma semideusa também.

Sentei no banquinho ao lado da cadeirinha de Sophie e fiquei brincando com ela enquanto fingia não ver os olhares que minha mãe e Paul nos davam, assim como fingia não ouvir os sussurros.

Em pouco tempo, estávamos comendo. Eu ajudava Sophie e comia minha parte, e minha mãe sorria pra mim.

Era bom. A tranquilidade. Eu precisava disso. Minha alma precisava disso.

Mas se eu fosse honesto comigo mesmo, eu sentia falta do acampamento.

Eu sentia falta das mesas cheias de gente, das conversas com Nico e Thalia sobre como era injusto sentarmos sozinhos e da comida deliciosa que nunca acabava. Sentia falta até do cheiro da fumaça no braseiro dos sacrifícios.

Mas eu não podia voltar lá.

Não agora.

Não enquanto minha mente ainda estivesse me enganando.

~.~

Depois do almoço, minha mãe decidiu que eu e Sophie estávamos atrapalhando sua faxina.

— Por que você não vai passear com ela, Percy? — minha mãe disse. — Pegue as coisas dela e dê uma passeada no parque por uma hora. Depois vá até o mercado e me traga algumas coisas. Você se diverte e se distrai com sua irmã enquanto eu termino a faxina.

Eu olhei pra Sophie pulando em seu cercado e pra bagunça que eu tinha feito com ela. Com um sorriso apologético, eu concordei.

Um hora depois, eu estava no parque tentando convencer minha irmã de dois anos e três meses que o balanço não ia machucá-la. Ela não parava de resmungar e se apertar contra mim, então eventualmente eu desisti de brincar com ela lá.

Ao invés disso, acabamos na caixa de areia, construindo coisas que só faziam sentido na cabeça de Sophie.

— Assim não! — ela reclamou com sua voz de bebê. — É assim.

Eu ri e fiz do jeito que ela queria, agradecendo por minha mãe saber das coisas e ter me mandado pra fora com Sophie. O ar puro me fazia bem.

Depois de algum tempo, eu convenci Sophie a ir no mercado comigo, comprar os mantimentos que minha mãe queria. Eu a afivelei na cadeirinha e dirigi até o mercado favorito da minha mãe, pegando um carrinho que tinha a parte de baixo moldada num carrinho de brinquedo. Sophie adorava aquela coisa.

Eu passei por alguns corredores pegando os itens, enquanto Sophie murmurava sons de carro e falava sozinha. Algumas pessoas passavam e sorriam pra ela, arrulhavam, e ela, toda simpática, acenava com a mão.

Vi duas górgonas disfarçadas de vendedoras em um dos corredores, oferecendo petiscos aos mortais. Por um segundo eu congelei, mas então respirei fundo e continuei empurrando o carrinho, e passei pelas górgonas sem sequer ser notado.

Era como se eu não estivesse ali. Como se fosse um mortal comum, com um cheiro tão _humano_ que não era digno sequer de um segundo olhar.

Eu tinha que agradecer pelos deuses se sentirem culpados o suficiente para lançar essa proteção em mim. Estava me fazendo maravilhas.

Quando estava pegando os últimos ingredientes, Sophie decidiu que tinha tido o bastante do carrinho. Ela saiu dele e gritou 'Pelcy!' antes de sair correndo para o próximo corredor.

Eu nem pisquei ao lançar o produto da minha mão no carrinho e correr atrás dela, gritando seu nome em vão enquanto ela corria de mim e ria.

E então eu a segui para o outro corredor, e trombei com alguém assim que fiz a curva. Três tipos de bolos e outros produtos caíram no chão com o impacto.

De olho em Sophie, que tinha parado perto, olhando pra mim com seus olhinhos castanhos e sorriso de dente de leite, eu me abaixei pra pegar a mercadoria da garota loira ao mesmo tempo que ela.

— Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção...

E então eu congelei ao olhar pra garota.

Eu tinha certeza que pura surpresa estampava meu rosto, enquanto a garota levantava o rosto lentamente e confirmava minhas suspeitas.

Eu não consegui falar.

Por tanto tempo, o rosto dela foi o que me manteve vivo, lutando, sobrevivendo. Nem parecia mais real. Eu nem sabia se a veria de novo, mesmo quando voltei.

E então, ali estava ela. Meu coração parecia querer sair do peito. Minha garganta ficou seca e eu só conseguia olhar pros seus olhos cinza-tempestade, que agora estavam marejados e cheios de surpresa.

— Percy?

A voz dela fez os nervos do meu corpo se agitarem, e eu tive vontade de correr e me esconder e de abraçá-la com força, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

— Annabeth?

Minha voz soou sem fôlego, surpresa como nunca.

Ela ofegou ao me ouvir, e a surpresa de seus olhos só aumentou.

— Mas... Como...

Eu não conseguia falar, só olhar pra ela, minha boca abrindo e fechando sem palavras.

Ela tomou as rédeas da situação, como geralmente fazia, e se lançou nos meus braços, me abraçando tão forte que eu quase podia sentir dor.

Eu fiz a única coisa que parecia certa no momento.

Eu a abracei de volta. Com tudo que eu tinha.

* * *

 **Eu sei, vocês querem saber o que acontece DEPOIS disso. Paciência. Logo posto mais.**

 **Até lá, deixem seus comentários! :***


	5. Explicações

**Capítulo 5 - Explicações**

 **POV Percy**

Não sei quanto tempo Annabeth e eu ficamos abraçados ali, agachados no chão do corredor do supermercado, mas foi o suficiente pra que Sophie viesse até mim, um olhar confuso no rostinho de bebê.

— _Pelcy_?

Annabeth me soltou ao ouvir a vozinha e eu não sabia o que fazer.

— Ei Soph.

— Quem é a moça bonita? — Sophie perguntou.

Annabeth me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, e então se apresentou.

— Olá. Meu nome é Annabeth.

Sophie riu, deliciada. E eu corei. Eu até sabia o que ela ia dizer agora...

— _Pelcy_ disse que você _ela_ bonita.

Ela riu e Annabeth sorriu pra ela, me olhando de lado com curiosidade. Eu balancei a cabeça e peguei Sophie nos braços.

— Ok, chega de revelar meus segredos, mocinha.

Sophie riu por ser pega de surpresa, e eu fiz cócegas na barriga dela. Annabeth levantou-se com seus pertences me olhando como se visse um fantasma.

E então eu reparei que Nico, Thalia e Rachel estavam bem atrás dela, e chegaram perto de nós, me olhando com olhares idênticos de surpresa.

— Oi gente. — eu disse.

— "Oi gente"? — Nico foi o primeiro a falar. — Três anos, e a primeira coisa que você diz é "oi gente"?!

Eu dei de ombros, realmente sem saber o que fazer agora. Eu não esperava ver qualquer um de meus amigos agora. Eu não esperava que fosse vê-los _fora_ do acampamento.

Eu estava prestes a falar alguma coisa, mas então foi a vez de Nico vir pra cima de mim, me abraçando, ignorando completamente o fato que eu tinha uma bebê no colo.

Eu tinha um braço livre, e usei para abraçar meu amigo/primo de volta. Era tão, tão _bom_ vê-los de novo. E eu sabia que agora tinha muitas explicações a dar – as perguntas enchiam os olhos deles, especialmente os olhos tempestuosos de Annabeth – e eu não sabia por onde começar.

— Seu idiota. — Nico murmurou na minha camisa. — Nós achamos que você estava morto.

Eu engoli em seco ouvindo a mágoa na voz de Nico.

— Desculpe. Se serve de consolo, eu realmente passei três anos... fora. — engoli em seco e senti Nico me soltando, mas eu já tinha os olhos fechados.

O que era uma péssima ideia, porque as imagens mais tenebrosas me assaltavam quando eu fechava os olhos. Eu respirei fundo e abri os olhos de novo. Os quatro me observavam com curiosidade, e eu percebi que seus olhos estavam atentos em mim.

Eles provavelmente estavam se perguntando como eu tinha conseguido a cicatriz pequena logo acima do meu olho direito. E a outra, apenas um pouco maior, no queixo.

— É bom ver você. — disse Thalia, vindo para um abraço também. — Sentimos sua falta. E quem é essa garotinha?

Eu sorri e fiz cócegas em Sophie de novo.

— Minha irmã caçula. Sophie, estes são meus amigos... Nico, Thalia, Rachel e Annabeth. — Soph acenou para eles, que riram da fofura dela.

— Espere até todos no acampamento verem você! — disse Rachel, agora animada, me abraçando com um sorriso que eu não consegui retribuir. — Vão ficar completamente loucos.

— O Leo vai ter um ataque do coração. — Nico disse, rindo, e Annabeth se juntou a ele na risada.

— Quem é Leo?

— Seu _fanboy_ mais dedicado. — disse Thalia, rindo. — Você ganhou alguns fãs depois que sumiu, filho do mar.

Eu estremeci com o apelido, mas dei a eles um sorriso tenso. Annabeth percebeu.

— O que foi? Você não parece confortável. — ela me analisou de cima a baixo, e eu tentei parecer relaxado, mas falhei miseravelmente.

Suspirei e decidi acabar logo com isso.

— Eu não vou voltar ao acampamento, gente. Pelo menos, não agora. — eu suspirei, ajeitando Sophie no colo, que começava a ficar impaciente.

Eles me olharam confusos.

— Por que não? — perguntou Thalia.

— Porque eu... — engoli em seco. — Não posso.

Eles pareceram mais confusos ainda, e eu sabia que precisava explicar melhor. Mas então, nós estávamos no meio de um supermercado. O que me levava a outra questão...

— O que estão fazendo aqui, de qualquer maneira?

Eles se olharam e Annabeth voltou a falar, ainda me olhando atentamente, analisando.

— Nós estivemos numa reunião hoje pela manhã com Quíron e o Sr. D. acabou dizendo que você estava vivo. Nenhum de nós acreditou, mas ele disse que você estava vivo, mas não voltaria para o acampamento agora. Ele não nos deu mais nada, mas isso foi suficiente para que nós quatro passássemos a manhã distraídos. Depois do almoço, Quíron nos mandou pra cá pra comprar provisões pro acampamento, pra distrair.

Eu assenti, e então bufei.

— É, se alguém ia cuspir os feijões sobre meu paradeiro, seria o Sr. D.

Nico e Thalia riram, e Rachel e Annabeth tinham sorrisos parecidos no rosto.

Eu suspirei e sorri pra eles.

— Já terminaram suas compras?

— Ah... — Nico olhou brevemente para os dois carrinhos grandes cheios que eles tinham. — Acho que sim.

Eu sorri.

— Vamos. Eu preciso terminar as minhas. Quando terminarmos, vocês podem ir lá pra casa comigo e eu prometo que conto tudo.

Eu devia isso a eles. Eram meus melhores amigos.

Annabeth sorriu, mas parecia dividida.

— Você não precisa. Não consigo nem imaginar como foi...

Eu a interrompi com uma mão para cima.

— Não é disso que estou falando. Os últimos três anos são memórias que eu quero mais do que tudo esquecer. Não é isso que vou contar pra vocês.

Eles pareceram entender. Com um aceno de cabeça, voltaram para seus carrinhos, e eu voltei para o meu.

Nos encontramos de novo no caixa, onde as górgonas que eu vira mais cedo estavam distribuindo petiscos aos mortais. Vendo os monstros, Nico e Annabeth arregalaram os olhos e estavam prestes a sacar suas armas, mas eu os parei.

— Não. — eu sussurrei. — Deixem-nas em paz.

— Mas Percy... — Nico começou.

— Elas não nos notaram, notaram? — perguntei, sabendo a resposta.

Annabeth franziu, e então percebeu que não, as górgonas não tinham nos notado. Estavam brigando entre si para ver quem distribuía mais petiscos, e estavam a no máximo quatro metros de nós.

— Mas... isso é impossível. — Annabeth sussurrou.

— Não é. — eu disse simplesmente. — Vamos, é a nossa vez.

Eu passei minhas compras num caixa, com Sophie nos braços me ajudando a empurrar as compras pro lado (na verdade era só isso que ela fazia). Os outros estavam no caixa do lado.

Obviamente, eu terminei primeiro e lhes disse que esperaria no carro. Enquanto eu carregava as compras no carro da minha mãe, eles chegaram, e eu notei que foram até um caminhão de entrega de morangos do acampamento, que estava a três vagas de distância do meu carro. Hm. Como eu não tinha notado isso? Talvez eu estivesse distraído demais. Mais uma prova de que não podia voltar agora.

Depois das compras carregadas, Annabeth veio até mim.

— Precisamos levar as compras para o acampamento primeiro. Vamos fazer isso e depois vamos pra sua casa. Ainda mora no mesmo lugar?

Eu assenti confirmando.

— Espero vocês pro jantar, então. — eu disse, vendo que eram mais de quatro da tarde. E eu lembrava que era um caminho longo da minha casa para o acampamento.

Ela assentiu, parecendo insegura. Meu coração batia muito rápido no peito, eu não sabia o que fazer.

— Até mais tarde. — ela disse finalmente.

Eu segurei sua mão quando ela se virou, fazendo-a olhar de novo pra mim. Eu não podia deixá-la ir assim. Eu não pensei que iria vê-la tão cedo, e aqui estava ela, me fazendo repensar todas as minhas escolhas dos últimos três meses. Eu sentia tanta falta dela...

— Eu senti sua falta. Terrivelmente. — eu soltei.

Ela sorriu pra mim, os olhos saudosos.

— Eu também senti a sua. — ela disse. E olhando pra Sophie, ela sorriu mais. — Conversamos mais tarde.

Eu assenti e a deixei ir embora. Só saí do meu lugar quando o caminhão de morangos deu a volta na esquina, então eu suspirei e afivelei Sophie na sua cadeirinha, e então fui para o banco do motorista, indo para casa, o tempo todo pensando em exatamente o que eu iria dizer para eles.

Eu não tinha muita escolha, realmente. Eu tinha que dizer a verdade.

~.~

Minha mãe ficou surpresa e animada quando eu contei sobre ter encontrado meus amigos no supermercado. Ela prometeu fazer um jantar especial, feliz que eu estava revendo meus amigos.

— Você vai contar o quê a eles? — ela perguntou enquanto eu a ajudava a cortar legumes para o jantar.

Eu suspirei.

— Ainda não sei o quanto vou contar, mas... a verdade. Devo isso a eles.

Foi a vez da minha mãe suspirar.

— Percy, querido, depois de tudo que você passou, você não deve _nada_ a ninguém.

Eu sorri pra ela.

— Eu sei. Mas eles são meus amigos. E o olhar no rosto deles quando me viram... — suspirei de novo, largando os legumes por um momento. — Eu não posso mentir pra eles.

Minha mãe sorriu e veio para perto para me dar um beijo na testa.

— Você é um bom amigo, Percy. E eu tenho certeza que eles entenderão o motivo de você não os ter procurado logo.

— Eu espero que sim... — murmurei.

Ela voltou aos seus afazeres e eu ao meu.

~.~

— Estava maravilhoso, Sally. — disse Paul após terminar de repetir o prato do jantar.

Nico, Annabeth, Thalia e Rachel concordaram. Os quatro tinham retornado do acampamento após deixarem as compras lá e trocarem de roupa. Rachel me disse que Quíron tinha mandado lembranças, e eu sabia que ela tinha sido instruída a lhe contar tudo. Não fazia mal.

Minha mãe dispensou o elogio.

— Bem, obrigada, mas não foi nada. Agora, se vocês esperarem na sala, eu levarei a sobremesa.

— Quer ajuda, mãe? — perguntei.

Minha mãe me deu um sorrisinho.

— Não precisa, querido. Vá pra sala com seus amigos, Paul me ajudará.

Eu engoli em seco e assenti. Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo.

Desde que meus amigos chegaram, eu não falei muita coisa. Além dos cumprimentos usuais, quer dizer. Minha mãe e Paul fizeram a maior parte da conversa, sabendo que eu estava pra lá de desconfortável.

Annabeth e Nico perceberam meu desconforto primeiro. Eles me olharam torto, mas eu apenas sorri e deixei pra lá. Eu estava nervoso.

E agora, minha mãe me enxotando dos afazeres era uma mensagem clara: _Vá resolver isso logo_.

Então foi o que eu fiz. Me levantei da mesa e os outros me seguiram.

Depois de nos acomodarmos na sala, Paul trouxe uma bandeja com porções de bolo de mirtilo que minha mãe tinha feito mais cedo. A cobertura era azul.

Nico riu ao pegar seu pedaço.

— Certas coisas nunca mudam, hein Percy? — ele disse, apontando para a cobertura.

Eu dei uma risadinha.

— Nunca.

Sophie de repente apareceu correndo.

— Bolo, bolo, _quelo_ bolo!

Annabeth riu e chamou ela pra perto.

— Eu te dou um pedaço, Sophie.

— Eba!

Annabeth deu a Sophie um pedaço de bolo, e então Paul a pegou.

— Ok, chega de bolo, mocinha, ou você não dorme hoje.

Nós rimos, e Paul levou Sophie e a bandeja vazia pra longe.

— Ela é um amor. — disse Rachel. — Deve ter sido uma surpresa...

Eu olhei pra ela. Todos os quatro olhavam pra mim, em expectativa e curiosidade. Eu suspirei, sabendo que não dava mais pra procrastinar.

— E foi. Mas é melhor se eu contar tudo do começo.

Vi Annabeth morder o lábio e Nico suspirar.

— Eu não sentia você no Mundo Inferior. — disse Nico, me impedindo de começar. — Então perguntei ao meu pai. Ele não sabia de você. Depois de quase um mês, os deuses nos disseram onde você tinha ido parar... — ele me olhou cuidadosamente antes de dizer a palavra. — Tártaro.

Se eles viram o tremor que passou pelo meu corpo, não comentaram.

— Então meu pai me disse que não dava pra saber se você estava morto ou não, porque nenhum semideus jamais fora ao Tártaro enquanto estava vivo. E, se você morresse lá, não havia como saber, porque sua alma poderia não ir para o Mundo Inferior.

— É, eu ouvi isso também.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, e eu ignorei o resto do meu bolo, colocando-o na mesa. Tinha perdido o apetite.

— Eu passei três anos lá. — falei rápido, sem olhar pra nenhum deles. — E então Tânatos, o deus da morte, me encontrou perto do lado imortal das Portas da Morte, que fica no Tártaro.

Eu não sabia se eles sabiam da existência das Portas da Morte, mas eu não ia explicar agora. Continuei falando antes de ser interrompido de novo.

— Ele me levou de volta ao Olimpo, e os deuses ficaram incrivelmente chocados por me ver vivo. Eu desmaiei tão logo voltei ao mundo mortal, e só acordei bem depois. Meu pai me disse que eu passei três dias desacordado, e segundo Hades, um dia para cada ano que eu passei fora. Meu corpo precisava de um tempo pra se readaptar. Depois de me contar o que tinha acontecido e quanto tempo tinha se passado, os deuses me agradeceram.

Com essa eles ficaram confusos. Vi seus olhares com o canto do olho.

— Eu fiquei confuso também. Fiquei com raiva. E então Zeus me disse que eu fiz algo lá embaixo... Algo que eu nem sabia o que era, mas que tinha salvo o mundo inteiro de uma tremenda guerra, evitando uma dor de cabeça enorme pros deuses. Ele nunca me disse o que foi, mas eles estavam tão gratos que me deram um presente.

Foi nessa hora que eu olhei para eles.

— Eu estava acabado. Quebrado em mais sentidos do que o físico. A Maldição de Aquiles só me protegeu de morrer lá embaixo, mas eu não voltei de lá ileso. Minha mente estava uma bagunça e eu não queria ter que enfrentar um monstro de novo nem tão cedo. — expliquei. — Então eles me concederam proteção. Os doze olimpianos e Hades lançaram um escudo protetor em mim, que tem um alcance de um raio de dois quilômetros. Basicamente, nenhum monstro que esteja perto de mim nesse raio pode me farejar ou me ver. Para eles, eu não passo de um humano comum, sem nenhuma gota de sangue olimpiano. Isso me protege de ter que lutar, porque se eles não me veem e não me sentem, eles não me atacam.

— Então, as górgonas no supermercado... — Annabeth começou.

Eu assenti.

— Qualquer semideus perto de mim é automaticamente protegido também, mesmo que não saiba. É como uma bolha. — eu expliquei. — Por isso as górgonas não notaram nenhum de nós.

— Isso é incrível. — disse Thalia. — Mas também torna nosso trabalho mais fácil, podemos matá-los sem ser notados!

— Não exatamente. — respondi. — A proteção tem duas condições para se manter: eu não posso atacar nenhum monstro que esteja na minha bolha, ou a proteção se dissolve e todos os monstros ao redor me notarão.

— Ah, isso é chato. — disse Nico.

Eu ri de leve.

— E a outra condição? — Annabeth me olhou, parecendo saber exatamente qual era a condição.

Eu engoli em seco enquanto eles esperavam que eu respondesse.

— A segunda condição é a mais importante. Para manter a proteção, eu não posso pisar nos limites do Acampamento. — eu disse, vendo o olhar surpreso e chocado deles. — O Acampamento existe para proteger e treinar semideuses para o combate. Lá dentro, eu não preciso de nenhuma proteção especial. Lá dentro, eu treino para derrotar os monstros que estão aqui fora. E, pra ser sincero, eu não queria voltar e treinar nem tão cedo. Eu estava, ou melhor, _estou_ cansado.

Eles me olharam, e graças aos deuses, pareciam entender por quê eu não os tinha procurado.

— Quando eu voltei, eu precisava de amigos, mais do que nunca. — eu revelei. — Eu queria _muito_ ver vocês, — eu olhei para Annabeth com firmeza — mas eu não podia. Se eu fizesse isso, perderia a proteção, que é a única coisa mantendo minha sanidade no lugar agora, literalmente.

— Por isso o Sr. D. disse que você estava vivo, mas não iria pro Acampamento nem tão cedo... — Rachel racionalizou.

Eu assenti.

— Eu sinto muito por não ter avisado nem nada, mas vocês mereciam mais do que uma Mensagem de Íris ou uma carta e eu...

— Está tudo bem, Percy. — disse Annabeth, sorrindo. Seus olhos, porém, estavam indecifráveis. — Nós entendemos.

— E, de verdade, você não precisava se explicar. — disse Nico. — O fato de você ter uma Maldição que te torna invulnerável e ter voltado daquele lugar com cicatrizes meio que já disse bastante.

Eu consegui dar uma risada disso.

— De todo jeito, eu fico feliz de ter dito. — eu disse sinceramente. — Não gosto de esconder nada de vocês.

Annabeth levantou e veio até mim, se abaixando para ficar no mesmo nível dos meus olhos. Ela pegou minhas mãos nas suas, e meu coração começou a bater muito rápido de novo.

— De um jeito ou de outro, eu fico feliz que você esteja de volta. — ela sorriu genuinamente.

Eu sorri pra ela, minhas próximas palavras saindo embargadas.

— Eu também.

E só de ver o sorriso dela e dos outros, eu sabia: as coisas iam melhorar.

E finalmente eu poderia ter certeza que tudo ia ficar bem.

* * *

 **Yay, tudo esclarecido? Um pouquinho, né... Agora o que vem por aí? Palpites?**

 **Obrigada por lerem, e não esqueçam de comentar. Logo, logo eu tô de volta com mais. Beijo, beijo.**

 **###**

 **Participe do Grupo no Facebook: .me/1Zu20hE (Copie e cole no navegador)**


	6. Questões do coração

**Alguém pediu Percabeth? xD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 - Questões do coração**

 **POV Percy**

Depois que as coisas foram esclarecidas, Rachel, Nico e Thalia começaram a me atualizar sobre o que andava acontecendo no acampamento. Annabeth falou pouco, dizendo algo aqui ou ali pra complementar a história deles.

Eu não queria dizer a eles que meu pai já tinha me contado tudo, e além do mais, eu gostava de não ser aquele falando.

Nico falou sobre como ele encontrou o Acampamento Júpiter, dos romanos, a mando de seu pai, quase um ano depois que eu sumira. Ele contou como, depois que conseguiu a confiança dos romanos, ele foi enviado com Hazel (sua irmã romana) e o namorado dela, Frank, numa missão para recuperar alguma coisa que a Legião perdera.

Ele contou como durante a missão Hazel e Frank descobriram que ele era grego, e depois disso, como a Legião ficou sabendo, quando um grupo de semideuses gregos se encontrou com um grupo de semideuses romanos.

Ele e Thalia falaram sobre a quase guerra civil que se seguiu, mas que eventualmente foi apaziguada graças aos esforços de pacificação dos líderes gregos (Thalia, Annabeth e Nico) e romanos, Reyna e Jason. Thalia então me contou algo que meu pai esquecera de mencionar: Jason, um pretor romano, era seu irmão legítimo. Os dois eram filhos do mesmo pai e da mesma mãe, e eu honestamente fiquei chocado.

— Quer dizer que Zeus teve uma filha grega, e depois, com a mesma mulher, um garoto romano?

— Sim. — Thalia riu. — Aparentemente ele se manifestou para nossa mãe das duas formas, e se encantou com ela das duas formas. Por isso acabamos separados na infância, antes que nossas heranças divinas pudessem tomar conta de nossa natureza, assim nós poderíamos viver em paz.

Eu assenti, mas Thalia não parecia muito feliz.

— Eu sempre achei que o tinha perdido. — ela suspirou infeliz. — Fiquei feliz de revê-lo, são e salvo.

— Ele lembrou de você? — perguntei.

— De início não. Mas então eu falei algo que foi muito familiar pra ele, e então ele lembrou.

— Foi um dos motivos para a pacificação. — Annabeth se apressou em explicar. — O fato de que o rei dos deuses, Zeus, pudesse ter tido dois filhos com a mesma mulher, um romano e um grego, foi um argumento muito importante.

— Depois que romanos e gregos decretaram paz, os líderes de ambos acampamentos foram chamados ao Olimpo. Os deuses estavam finalmente em paz com suas formas romanas e gregas, e isso melhorou o humor deles consideravelmente. — Thalia riu.

— Então os deuses propuseram juntar os acampamentos. — disse Nico. — Ninguém achou boa ideia no começo, mas quando Zeus disse que cada um ainda teria seu limite bem definido, acabamos concordando.

— Espere, então os dois acampamentos são no mesmo lugar? — perguntei confuso.

— Sim. — disse Annabeth. — Existem os limites do Acampamento Meio-Sangue e os limites do Acampamento Júpiter. Cada um tem seus cronogramas e rotinas, isso não mudou. O acampamento romano apenas mudou de cidade. No meio dos dois, há uma área comum que usamos para ocasiões especiais, quando os campistas de ambos acampamentos podem relaxar das normas um pouco.

Eu assenti.

— Você realmente tem que ver por si mesmo essa parte. — disse Nico sorrindo, mas então percebeu o que dissera. — Quando estiver pronto pra voltar, eu quero dizer.

Eu sorri pra ele para que ele percebesse que eu não estava chateado.

— Claro.

Eles sorriram, e então Rachel franziu ao olhar pro relógio.

— Está ficando tarde. — ela disse aos outros, e com um olhar apologético para mim, completou: — Precisamos voltar, Percy.

Eu suspirei, olhando para Annabeth de relance, sabendo que não tinha conversado tudo que queria com ela ainda.

— Eu entendo. — engoli seco.

— Podemos vir te visitar de novo? — perguntou Nico, parecendo ansioso.

— Claro que podem. — eu disse com um sorriso sincero. Isso resolveria o problema.

— Ótimo! — disse Thalia se levantando, fazendo Nico e Rachel levantarem também. Ela olhou para Annabeth ainda sentada e franziu. — Annie?

Annabeth olhou pra mim de relance, mordeu o lábio e respirou fundo. Com um sorriso que não chegava aos seus olhos, ela olhou para Thalia.

— Vão sem mim. Preciso conversar com Percy. — ela disse. — Eu volto de metrô ou táxi depois.

— Eu levo você. — eu disse sem pensar, e então todos me olharam. Eu dei de ombros. — Até os limites, eu digo. Te levo de carro. Eu só não posso passar dos limites do acampamento.

Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu com um sorriso. Os outros três se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

— Ok. Só tente não chegar muito tarde. — disse Thalia. — Amanhã temos treinamento com os romanos, lembra?

Annabeth praguejou em grego antigo e suspirou, assentindo. Eles se despediram dela, e depois da minha mãe, que tinha aparecido do nada para dar seu adeus e dizer que voltassem logo.

Acompanhei os três até a porta e me despedi com um abraço de cada um deles, Nico demorando mais que as garotas.

— É bom ter você de volta, Percy. — ele murmurou.

Eu sorri pra ele. — É bom estar de volta, Nico.

 **POV Annabeth**

Esperei pacientemente enquanto Percy se despedia dos outros. Eu estava estranhamente nervosa, e tinha que admitir isso. Entendia por quê ele nunca tinha entrado em contato ou ido ao acampamento desde que voltara há três meses, isso não era mais um problema.

Meu nervosismo era outra coisa. Algo mais... íntimo e pessoal. E eu não podia ter a conversa que queria com Percy com nossos amigos olhando e ouvindo tudo. Era demais.

Sally me deu um sorriso caloroso enquanto recolhia os pratos sujos de bolo. Eu levantei para ajudar, mas ela me dispensou com um aceno da mão.

— Não, querida. Tudo bem. Você e Percy têm uma longa conversa pela frente. — ela sorriu novamente. — Não fique nervosa, no entanto. Percy já está nervoso o suficiente por vocês dois.

Eu consegui rir de leve disso, e ela voltou para a cozinha ao mesmo tempo que ouvi a porta da frente ser fechada. E então meu nervosismo estava de volta, simples assim.

 _Se controle, Annabeth!_ , me repreendi mentalmente. Eu não era assim, pelos deuses!

Percy voltou para a sala, e franziu ao ver o lugar limpo.

— Minha mãe já passou por aqui, certo?

Eu assenti com um sorriso. — Sim.

Ele se sentou de volta em sua poltrona, e eu não gostei muito da distância, então me aproximei e sentei na ponta do sofá, ficando diretamente ao lado dele. Ainda existia espaço entre nós, mas eu precisaria disso para me concentrar na conversa.

Ambos parecíamos perdidos em pensamento até que começamos a falar, ao mesmo tempo. Rimos, e ele deu a vez para mim.

Respirei fundo antes de recomeçar.

— Esses anos sem você foram difíceis. — eu admiti. — Eu sempre achei que você tinha morrido, e eu... — engoli seco, forçando as palavras a saírem da minha cabeça enquanto olhava para seus olhos verdes intensos. — Eu não conseguia superar. Nunca superei.

Ele engoliu seco também e estendeu a mão para a minha. Eu segurei sua mão, que parecia mais calejada do que eu me lembrava, e a apertei. Ele apertou de volta enquanto respondia.

— Não houve um só dia que se passou sem que eu pensasse em você, Annabeth. Você foi a única razão pela qual eu sobrevivi todo esse tempo lá embaixo.

Eu o encarei incrédula.

— Eu não estava lá, Percy. Como eu posso ter sido a razão?

Ele me deu um sorriso torto e cretino.

— Sabidinha... Eu sobrevivi porque a única coisa em minha mente era que eu tinha que rever você. Nem que fosse por um único segundo.

Meu coração disparou com sua confissão e eu senti meu rosto se aquecer. Apertei sua mão mais uma vez, e ele voltou seus olhos para baixo, parecendo envergonhado.

— Eu poderia ter te contatado quando voltei. Mensagem de Íris, quero dizer. A própria Afrodite e até sua mãe, Atena, se ofereceram para mandar a mensagem para que pudéssemos nos encontrar fora do acampamento, mas eu recusei.

Franzi o cenho.

— Por quê? — quis saber.

Ele me olhou por cima dos cílios, fazendo meu coração perder algumas batidas já frenéticas.

— Eu tinha medo. Medo que você tivesse me superado. Medo que eu não fosse mais a pessoa que você precisava... Ou queria...

Eu de repente entendi.

— Você tinha medo de me ver com outra pessoa. — falei.

Ele engoliu seco e assentiu.

Eu não pude evitar o risinho que escapou dos meus lábios.

— Cabeça de Alga... — eu zombei. — Você é único pra mim.

Ele sorriu ouvindo seu antigo apelido, e saiu da sua poltrona para ficar de joelhos, olhando pra mim.

— Eu posso dizer o mesmo de você.

Coloquei minha mão livre em seu rosto, acariciando a pele macia e as duas novas cicatrizes que ele agora possuía. Eu queria muito saber como ele as conseguira, mas sentia que não era a hora. Ele inclinou o rosto sobre minha palma, e eu senti uma paz que não sentia desde que ele tinha sido sugado por aquele buraco horrível.

— Eu te amo, Annabeth.

Sua voz era embargada de emoção, e seus olhos demonstravam o que ele acabara de dizer. Eu ri e chorei, sentindo que tudo ia finalmente ficar bem.

— Eu também te amo, Percy.

Ele não esperou mais um segundo para colar seus lábios nos meus, e o beijo que compartilhamos foi o mais intenso que eu já tinha compartilhado. Havia saudade, tristeza, alegria, amor e também desespero, como se não pudéssemos ter o suficiente do outro.

Eu não sei quanto tempo passamos nos beijando, e não queria saber.

Eu sabia que Percy não voltaria agora para o acampamento, e isso mudaria nossa dinâmica de relacionamento, mas isso eram detalhes. O importante é que eu tinha meu namorado de volta. E ele ainda era tão apaixonado por mim quanto eu era por ele. E eu não cometeria o erro de fazê-lo pensar qualquer coisa contrária a isso.

Quando finalmente nos separamos em busca de ar, ele sorriu.

— Então quer dizer que estamos namorando de novo?

Eu ri, incapaz de conter a felicidade que brotava no meu peito.

— Nós nunca terminamos, Cabeça de Alga.

Ele franziu a testa e deu de ombros.

E então voltou a me beijar.

Ele não fez mais nenhuma pergunta idiota depois disso.

* * *

 **Eu sou suspeita, mas amo esse capítulo. Recheadíssimo de Percabeth. Hahaha.**

 **E vocês, o que acharam? O que estão achando? Coisas interessantes estão por vir no próximo, que virá rapidinho se vocês forem legais e comentarem. :D**

 **Até lá. Beijos, beijos.**


	7. Um problema gigantesco

**Capítulo 7 - Um problema gigantesco**

 **POV Annabeth**

Percy pegou o carro do padrasto emprestado por volta das onze da noite. Era tarde, e eu chegaria quando todos já estivessem dormindo, mas não importava. Tinha valido a pena.

Ele dirigiu calmamente através das estradas e rodovias até parar no pé da Colina Meio-Sangue, olhando para a fronteira com um misto de apreensão, dúvida e saudade.

— Eu sinto falta desse lugar. — ele admitiu, e então olhou para o volante. — Mas não posso voltar agora.

— Por que não? — perguntei num sussurro.

Ele engoliu em seco e me olhou com olhos torturados. Meu coração doeu por ele. Eu só podia imaginar o que ele tinha passado no Tártaro...

— Desde que voltei eu ando tendo pesadelos. E não só dormindo. — ele admitiu. — Às vezes imagens de lá me assombram em plena luz do dia, em qualquer lugar. Até que eu consiga controlar minha mente, não posso arriscar voltar.

— Porque você pode acabar machucando alguém sem querer. — eu adivinhei.

Ele assentiu, um sorriso triste em seus lábios.

— Sabia que ia entender de primeira, Sabidinha. Eu nunca preciso repetir as coisas com você.

Eu ri de leve, me inclinando para lhe dar um beijo tranquilo.

— Tome seu tempo. — eu disse, lhe dando outro beijo que ele retribuiu alegremente. — E enquanto você não volta, eu irei vê-lo quantas vezes forem necessárias.

Ele assentiu, e depois de mais um beijo (mais demorado dessa vez), eu saí do carro e subi a Colina, sem coragem de olhar para trás.

No entanto, quando cheguei ao topo da Colina, bem ao lado de Peleus, o dragão que guardava o Velocino de Ouro, eu olhei para o pé da montanha, onde Percy ainda estava. Ele tinha saído de seu lugar, e estava agora encostado no carro com as mãos cruzadas sobre o teto metálico, olhando para mim. Eu acenei um adeus, e ele acenou de volta com um sorriso pequeno.

Eu passei pelos limites do Acampamento, e só então ouvi o som do motor do carro voltando pela estrada.

O Acampamento, como esperado, estava deserto. Eu sabia que Rachel, Nico e Thalia tinham avisado a Quíron sobre minha demora, então não me preocupei em ir para a Casa Grande. Silenciosamente, fiz meu caminho até o Chalé 6, e mais silenciosamente ainda, me preparei para dormir.

Pela primeira vez em três anos, tive sonhos agradáveis.

~.~

A pior coisa sobre treinamento de guerra com os romanos era ouvir Reyna e os centuriões falando sobre estratégias de campo de batalha. Quer dizer, sério. Eu era uma filha de Atena. Eu _entendia_ – e muito bem – de estratégia em campo de batalha.

Eu ainda não sabia por que Quíron fazia o Chalé de Atena participar disso. Os romanos se recusavam a deixar os gregos interromperem suas "palestras", então tínhamos que sentar nas arquibancadas do Senado e ouvir quietamente enquanto eles falavam tudo que já sabíamos.

O dia era inteiro pra isso, e cada Chalé ficava no Senado por pelo menos uma hora enquanto os romanos "lecionavam". Os chalés com menos gente, como o de Zeus e Hades, se juntavam a outro Chalé.

Nesse momento, Thalia e Nico estavam ao meu lado, escolhendo se juntar ao Chalé de Atena enquanto ouvíamos o monólogo de Dakota sobre linhas de defesa.

— Então, que horas você chegou ontem? — perguntou Thalia no sussurro mais baixo de todos.

Ai de nós se fôssemos pegos conversando.

— Pouco depois da meia-noite. — sussurrei de volta. — Ele me trouxe até o pé da Colina no carro do padrasto.

— Não contamos a ninguém além de Quíron. — disse Nico. — Rachel inventou uma desculpa qualquer para não estarmos aqui ontem à noite, mas não ouvi direito o que era.

— É melhor mantermos em segredo mesmo. — eu concordei. — Até que ele mesmo queira contar.

Eles assentiram, concordando comigo.

— Vai ter que me contar tudo que vocês conversaram depois. Sabe disso, não é? — sussurrou Thalia em tom conspiratório, um sorriso enviesado enfeitando o rosto.

Eu não pude evitar corar, e ela deu uma risadinha.

— Melhor prestarmos atenção, Thalia. Não quer levar uma advertência, quer?

Ela riu de leve, balançando a cabeça pra mim, mas ficou quieta. Nico tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto e eu podia jurar que o tinha ouvido murmurar um " _mulheres_ ", mas também ficou quieto.

Eu tentei prestar atenção ao resto da palestra maçante, mas Thalia tinha tirado minha concentração. Agora eu só conseguia pensar em Percy. E em quando eu o veria de novo.

~.~

O resto do dia foi mais tranquilo. Treinei com o Chalé 6 na arena de combates, tivemos aula de equitação e canoagem, e em seguida nos reunimos para estudar grego. Os outros chalés também tiveram suas próprias atividades, e perto da hora do jantar, eu estava exausta. Tinha ido dormir tarde e acordado cedo. O dia tinha sido puxado e maçante, e tudo que eu queria era minha cama.

Estava tão exausta que quase não notei a agitação entre os sátiros e ninfas, correndo pra lá e pra cá, alguns com olhares de puro terror no rosto. Quase.

Cheguei ao pavilhão de refeições e me virei para Malcolm.

— O que está havendo com os sátiros e ninfas? Por que estão tão agitados?

Ele suspirou de alívio.

— Você percebeu também. Bom. Achei que eu estava imaginando coisas. — ele deu um risinho sem graça. — Não sei ao certo, mas parece que eles não receberam notícias boas esta tarde.

Eu franzi, mas Malcolm não sabia de mais nada. Olhei ao redor, mas nada além da agitação deles dizia alguma coisa. A maioria dos campistas não parecia ter notado.

O jantar foi estranho. Levantamos e fizemos nossa oferenda, comemos, e o tempo todo eu mantive um olho em Quíron, que cochichava com o Sr. D., que parecia menos entediado do que o normal – o que me dava certeza que algo estava acontecendo.

Grover correndo na direção de Quíron no meio do jantar só me deixou mais desconfiada, e o que quer que ele tenha cochichado para o centauro, era importante e perigoso. Quíron ficou um pouco pálido ao ouvir, e o Sr. D. amassou a garrafa de coca diet que tinha na mão.

Mordi o lábio, curiosa e temerosa. Algo grande estava acontecendo. E eu tinha a impressão de que saberia exatamente o quê mais cedo ou mais tarde.

~.~

Acabei sabendo mais cedo. Grover foi me chamar no meu chalé não muito depois da fogueira, quando todos se preparavam para dormir. Alguns campistas de Atena olharam preocupados, mas um olhar meu e eles voltaram aos seus afazeres.

Acompanhei Grover, que também tinha chamado Nico e Thalia, até a Área Comum dos Acampamentos, surpresa por estarmos indo pra lá.

— Por que a área comum? — perguntei.

— Quíron também mandou chamar Reyna, Jason e Octavian. — ele explicou. — E achou que seria melhor conversarmos lá.

Olhei para Nico e Thalia, que tinham expressões quase idênticas à minha, de pura confusão. Quíron já tivera outras reuniões conosco e os romanos na Casa Grande, por que essa era diferente?

Chegamos à Área Comum ao mesmo tempo que Jason, Reyna e Octavian, acompanhados por uma ninfa, que eu supunha, tinha ido chamá-los.

— Qual o motivo dessa reunião, Quíron? — perguntou Jason, parecendo um pouco aborrecido.

Notei que ele tinha olheiras profundas embaixo dos olhos, o que sugeria noites e noites mal dormidas. Ótimo. Um pretor romano de mau humor.

Olhando ao redor, Quíron percebeu que todos estávamos ali. Octavian e Rachel, cochichando no canto sobre o futuro. Eu não suportava Octavian, mas aparentemente, Rachel era a única a quem ele realmente ouvia sem desdenhar.

Nico, Thalia, eu, Jason e Reyna ficamos lado a lado em frente à Quíron, que estava ladeado de Grover e a ninfa – que eu logo percebi que era Júniper, namorada de Grover.

Com um suspiro pesado, o centauro nos encarou seriamente.

— Temos um problema. E só poderemos resolvê-lo juntos. Juntando gregos e romanos.

~.~

Gigantes.

Sátiros tinham avistado gigantes na costa oeste. Gigantes e exércitos de monstros, se juntando, se preparando.

Octavian e Rachel tinham se mantido quietos durante o relato de Grover, que nos detalhou como recebeu várias mensagens – de vários sátiros – que tinham avistado gigantes nas mais diversas partes do país, mas principalmente na costa oeste, perto da Califórnia, em São Francisco – onde anteriormente ficava o Acampamento Júpiter.

Para os sátiros, era óbvio que os gigantes se preparavam para guerrear, e não estavam sozinhos – tinham consigo uma variedade enorme de monstros, que se armavam para marchar.

O que eles procuravam, nenhum de nós sabia. Mas uma coisa era certa: tínhamos que pará-los antes que eles fizessem algo irreparável.

Jason e Reyna se olharam brevemente à menção dos gigantes, e eu não sabia o que isso significava, mas ali tinha coisa. Nico, Thalia e eu nos olhamos também, mas os dois estavam mais apreensivos do que qualquer outra coisa.

Todos sabíamos o que isso significava: guerra.

Uma guerra talvez maior do que a que tivemos contra Cronos há quatro anos. E uma guerra nunca era boa coisa.

Tudo foi cimentado quando Rachel mencionou a profecia dos Sete Voluntários, que ela tinha recebido há dois anos, quando os acampamentos se juntaram. Tanto gregos como romanos conheciam a profecia, mas ninguém esperava que ela começasse tão cedo.

Rachel e Octavian ainda não tinham certeza, mas a profecia estava aparecendo em muitos dos sonhos de Rachel, e ela não queria descartar a possibilidade.

Tudo isso só me fez ficar mais apreensiva. Cada vez que eu ouvia a profecia dos Sete Voluntários, eu tinha pesadelos – visões aterradoras de um futuro que eu não queria ver.

Eu tinha quase certeza que eu estava envolvida na profecia de alguma maneira.

Agora, com as notícias de exércitos de monstros e gigantes, era óbvio que uma guerra estava para acontecer. Se a guerra seria contra os gigantes? Eu não tinha certeza. Eles não arriscariam uma guerra contra os olimpianos sem uma boa razão.

Não dormi quase nada naquela noite, atormentada por visões de um futuro que não parecia tão distante e pensamentos frenéticos sobre o que estava por vir.

~.~

 **Dois dias depois**

 **POV Percy**

O ar estava frio e cortante, mas eu não me importava. Era melhor do que o cheiro de enxofre e a sensação ácida do vento tóxico batendo no meu rosto.

Eu não fazia ideia de que horas eram, só sabia que era madrugada. A noite estava escura, com quase nenhuma estrela visível no meio da cidade, e eu estava sentado na cadeira da varanda apenas sentindo o vento e ouvindo o barulho de carros distantes, buzinas e sirenes que era tão típico de Nova Iorque.

Fechei os olhos, respirando o ar fresco profundamente, meus pulmões quase cantando de alegria. Era bom estar em casa.

Eu ainda tremia levemente pelo último pesadelo que tinha me acordado – surpreendentemente sem gritos. Estava suado e ofegante, como sempre, mas aparentemente não tinha acordado ninguém. Eu chequei os quartos para ter certeza, e até minha mãe, que tinha sono leve, estava profundamente adormecida. Foi assim que eu acabei na varanda, com um copo de leite morno e nada no corpo além de shorts para dormir.

Eu precisava me acalmar. Não estava mais no Tártaro. Tinha sido só um sonho. Eu estava seguro. Nenhum monstro me atacaria aqui. Estava tudo bem.

Era isso que eu continuava repetindo na minha mente quando uma voz profunda e gentil interrompeu meus pensamentos.

— Não consegue dormir?

Eu suspirei, sem abrir os olhos, porque sabia exatamente quem era.

— Não. — respondi baixo.

Ouvi um suspiro e em seguida, a cadeira perto de mim foi arrastada para mais perto ainda.

— Posso falar com Hipnos para que ele ajude com isso.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Dormir com ajuda de Hipnos tinha suas vantagens – como um sono sem sonhos – mas eu tinha que lidar com isso eu mesmo. Não podia passar o resto da vida contando com a boa vontade dos deuses (que era pouca) em me ajudar.

Eu tinha que superar.

— Preciso lidar com isso sozinho. — eu disse, finalmente abrindo os olhos e olhando para minha esquerda, onde Poseidon me olhava com atenção. — Só veio ver como eu estava, pai?

Ele me deu um sorriso pequeno, calmo, mas que sumiu muito rápido. Eu podia ver rugas de preocupação em seus olhos e rosto, que não estavam lá da última vez que eu o tinha visto. Algo estava acontecendo.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei.

Ele suspirou e olhou para a frente, encarando o mar de prédios.

— Outra guerra se aproxima. Mais difícil do que a que tivemos contra Cronos. — ele suspirou. — O oceano ainda não foi afetado, mas será logo. Os deuses estão agitados, e com razão.

Eu franzi, sem saber onde ele queria chegar, mas sem querer me meter também. Apenas escutei.

— Eu te contei da nova profecia?

— A dos Sete Voluntários? — perguntei. — Sim.

Ele suspirou novamente.

— Ela está prestes a acontecer, Percy. E vamos precisar de você.

Eu fechei o punho e cerrei os dentes.

— Eu não estou disponível. Todos os deuses sabem disso. — minha voz saiu um pouco mais rude do que eu pretendia, mas eu não estava nem aí.

Meu pai balançou a cabeça.

— Não temos escolha. _Você_ pode não ter uma escolha.

— Até onde eu sei, são sete _voluntários_. — retruquei. — E eu não me voluntariei para nada.

— Mesmo assim. As Parcas já sabem quem serão os Sete. — ele disse com os olhos pesados. — E elas me avisaram.

Eu rolei os olhos.

— Então tem outra profecia das Parcas sobre mim? — me zanguei. — Outra profecia sobre o filho do mar que terá que sacrificar tudo, sua vida, sua _sanidade_ , e blá blá blá, pra impedir ou acabar com uma guerra que poderá destruir o mundo?

Eu estava furioso. Eu não já tinha feito o suficiente?

Meu pai parecia cansado, mas eu estava furioso demais pra notar direito.

— De certa forma. Não há nenhuma outra profecia sobre você, mas eu sei um pouco do que vem por aí. E sei que sem você, os Sete não conseguirão. Não sei se você é um dos Sete, Percy. — ele reiterou. — Mas sei que será necessário. Sei que seus amigos precisarão de você.

Eu cerrei os dentes novamente, virando o rosto para olhar para a rua porque eu queria ignorar essas últimas palavras.

Ouvi meu pai suspirar e se levantar.

— Eu sinto muito por colocá-lo nessa situação. Eu nunca deveria ter quebrado o pacto. — eu me encolhi. — Não estou dizendo que me arrependo de ter tido você, — ele falou rapidamente. — mas sua vida seria mais fácil se você fosse um humano normal.

Suspirei, incapaz de conter minha raiva por tanto tempo quando eu _sabia_ exatamente o quanto meu pai se importava comigo – de verdade.

— E pensar que eu era louco pra entrar nesse mundo de deuses e monstros. — engoli em seco. — Deveria ter ficado escondido.

Meu pai riu, e eu olhei para ele de soslaio. Um pequeno brilho cintilava em seus olhos, e ele tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto agora.

— Bem, você entrou nesse mundo, agora não tem volta, Percy.

Eu assenti.

— Eu preciso ir. — ele disse de repente. — Desculpe por trazer notícias tão ruins.

— Não se desculpe. — respondi.

Olhei para ele por mais alguns segundos antes dele se inclinar e me abraçar. Eu retornei o abraço, e quando me soltou, ele partiu, com nada mais do que um sorriso em minha direção.

E eu fui deixado com meus pensamentos de novo, que estavam completamente indomáveis. O que eu deveria fazer com toda a informação que meu pai acabara de me dar?

Pensei no Acampamento. Em todos os amigos que eu tinha lá, em todo o tempo que passei lá antes de ser sugado para o submundo. Eu sabia que todos eram campistas experientes e saberiam o que fazer, e como fazer. Além disso, eles teriam a ajuda dos romanos, certo? Eles teriam que fazer alguma coisa também, com o destino do mundo em perigo e tudo mais.

E o chalé de Atena era bom em planejar ataques e planos de guerra. Tinham nascido para isso. Annabeth era uma estrategista e guerreira nata, a melhor que eu já conhecera.

Annabeth...

Pensar nela fez meu coração se contorcer.

Eu grunhi e gemi ao mesmo tempo, me odiando e sabendo que eu não tinha outra opção, por mais que eu soubesse que não estava nem um pouco pronto para isso.

Sim, o acampamento saberia se virar sem mim. Sim, eles conseguiriam fazer _tudo_ sem mim. Ninguém lá era imprestável.

Mas _eu_ não conseguiria ficar parado enquanto uma guerra se desenrolava. Não conseguiria ficar em casa e brincar com Sophie ou ver televisão ou ajudar minha mãe ou Paul com suas coisas enquanto meus amigos arriscavam suas vidas no campo de batalha, enquanto davam tudo de si para salvar o mundo sem esperar nada em troca. Não era eu.

Mesmo com meus demônios ainda me assombrando e espreitando meu sono, meu pai tinha razão: eu não tinha escolha.

Eu tinha que voltar.

* * *

 **Percy está prestes a voltar e as coisas vão ficar mais animadas. O que estão achando? Não deixem de comentar!**

 **Beijos e até.**


	8. Os Sete Voluntários

**Capítulo 8 - Os Sete Voluntários**

* * *

 **Uma semana depois**

 **POV Annabeth**

 _Eu estava nervosa. Tanta coisa tinha mudado, e ainda assim, era tudo praticamente o mesmo._

 _Percy tinha decidido visitar o acampamento, dizendo que seu pai e os deuses tinham chegado num acordo e manteriam a proteção dele quando ele saísse de lá. Era apenas uma visita social. Pra deixar todo mundo saber que ele estava vivo ao mesmo tempo que ele revia os amigos._

 _Até agora, estava tudo ótimo. Leo tinha tido um ataque de fanboy e os antigos semideuses estavam chocados e super animados com a visita. Nem Percy nem eu falamos sobre a proteção dos deuses, e Percy disse aos outros que voltaria ao acampamento em breve, mas eu sabia que era apenas para despistá-los para que eles o deixassem em paz. Eu não o contradisse._

 _O motivo de eu estar nervosa não era nada disso. Era o Acampamento Júpiter._

 _Percy sabia que Jason era irmão de Thalia, então isso o impediu de retrucar Jason com implicância, mas eu reparei que ele não gostou muito do pretor romano, e o sentimento parecia ser mútuo. Apesar disso, ele parecia impressionado com a arquitetura de Nova Roma._

 _Jason e Reyna estavam numa reunião no Senado, mas incumbiram Hazel e Frank de nos dar um tour pelo acampamento. Percy estava se dando bem com eles, e eu ia acrescentando meu conhecimento sobre arquitetura enquanto caminhávamos._

— _Esse lugar é incrível._ — _ele disse._ — _E tão... bonito._

 _Eu não podia concordar mais._

 _Tomamos chocolate quente e Percy ouviu mais sobre os romanos, e então, estávamos no nosso caminho de volta ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Perto da fronteira que dividia o Acampamento Júpiter com a Área Comum, Jason nos encontrou._

— _Esperem._ — _ele disse._ — _Precisamos conversar, Percy._

 _Percy franziu a testa em confusão e irritação, e eu olhei para Jason, que tinha uma expressão parecida no rosto._

— _O que foi?_ — _Percy perguntou._

— _Você sabe muito bem._ — _Jason agora parecia zangado._ — _Não posso deixá-lo sair do Acampamento Júpiter a menos que me dê o que quero._

 _A voz de Jason estava estranha, e isso deveria ter sido uma dica pra mim. Mas eu estava muito confusa._

— _Jason, do que está falando?_ — _Perguntei._

— _Tá maluco, cara?_ — _Percy se zangou._ — _Não peguei nada do Acampamento._

— _Não estou falando do Acampamento, semideus._

 _A voz de Jason então não era a voz de Jason. Era outra voz, feminina, mas grave e arrepiante. Percy não parecia perturbado por isso, aliás, ninguém ao redor parecia. Só eu._

 _Em um piscar de olhos, a cena à minha frente mudou._

 _O corpo de Jason brilhou e então explodiu em areia. Areia grossa, em tons de marrom e dourado que correu direto para o chão, e em seguida, fez uma linha direto para Percy._

 _Percy sacou a espada e gritou._ — _Não vai me levar pra lá de novo!_

 _Eu arregalei os olhos, paralisada e sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Eu queria me mexer, mas não conseguia._

 _A forma de terra enrolou-se nos pés de Percy enquanto ele, sem sucesso, tentava acertá-la com Contracorrente._

 _Os semideuses ao nosso redor sumiram, se transformando em sombras horrendas. Não estávamos mais no Acampamento Júpiter, mas eu não sabia onde estávamos._

 _O grito de Percy levou meus olhos de volta para ele, e eu assisti meu namorado ser sugado pela terra de novo, um grito desesperado escapando dos meus lábios._

Fui acordada bem nesse momento.

— Annabeth, você está bem? — o rosto de Malcolm se tornou visível enquanto eu tomava uma posição sentada e tentava respirar normalmente.

Eu balancei a cabeça, sem conseguir falar.

— Tragam um copo de água pra ela! — eu o ouvi dizer, e então notei que outros campistas estavam ao redor da minha cama.

Eu respirava com dificuldade, honestamente ainda um pouco assustada, e então um copo com água foi colocado nas minhas mãos.

— Beba. — Malcolm praticamente ordenou.

Eu fiz o que ele pediu, e alguns momentos depois, eu estava mais calma.

Ouvi Malcolm dispersar os outros, mandando-os arrumar tudo e ficarem prontos pro café da manhã. Ele continuou do meu lado até que eu estava pronta pra falar.

— Pesadelo. — expliquei. — Ou visão. Não sei. Me recuso a pensar que isso pode acontecer.

Eu fechei os olhos com força, tentando tirar a visão de Percy sendo sugado pela terra da minha cabeça.

— Está tudo bem. — ele disse, passando uma mão pelas minhas costas devagar, tentando me acalmar. — Todos temos problemas com isso, lembra?

Eu sorri de leve pra ele e assenti, encostando na cama e respirando fundo, me sentindo mais no controle de mim mesma.

— Só foi um pouco forte demais dessa vez. — eu elaborei. — E não sei se estou pronta pra ver acontecer.

Ele assentiu, entendendo em parte.

— De qualquer forma, não se estresse com isso agora. Temos outros assuntos pra nos preocupar.

Eu o olhei com um suspiro derrotado. Ele tinha razão. Tínhamos uma possível guerra contra gigantes pra nos preocupar no momento. Meus sonhos premonitórios (ou não) precisariam esperar um pouco mais.

— Tem razão. — concordei. — Vamos tomar café.

~.~

Por algum milagre, eu consegui me desviar do pesadelo e me concentrar nas tarefas que precisava fazer. Tomei café da manhã, tive aula de grego com o Chalé de Atena e consegui me concentrar na pista de obstáculos que foi parte do nosso treinamento da manhã.

Era uma boa coisa que eu soubesse que Percy estava bem, na sua casa, protegido magicamente de qualquer coisa que quisesse atacá-lo. Eu também sabia que o que eu tinha sonhado era impossível. Os deuses não tirariam a proteção de Percy só para que ele visitasse o Acampamento. E Percy não viria nos visitar só por saudade ou ele já teria feito isso. Eu não sabia o que ele tinha passado lá no Tártaro, mas ele tinha me dito que ainda tinha pesadelos em plena luz do dia. Ele precisava se livrar disso primeiro. E eu entendia.

E cá estava eu pensando nele novamente.

 _Foco, Annabeth!_

Fiz meu caminho até o refeitório para o almoço conversando com Leo, que estava me pedindo dicas para o seu novo projeto (algo a ver com um navio), ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos faziam algo com um monte de clipes e papeis.

Nos separamos no refeitório, e eu vi de relance Leo soltar um helicóptero de papeis e clipes no ar. A coisa ficou quase um minuto inteiro no ar antes de cair no chão. Eu balancei a cabeça em apreciação. Leo tinha um talento e tanto.

O almoço passou sem problemas, e também o resto do dia.

No final da tarde, tivemos uma reunião com os romanos para bolar estratégias para uma possível ofensiva contra os gigantes.

— Eu digo que precisamos de mais informação. — disse Dakota, o centurião da Quinta Coorte romana. — Onde estão os gigantes? Qual o plano deles? Talvez uma missão de reconhecimento com alguns de nossos legionários seja necessária. — ele sugeriu.

— Uma missão não é uma má ideia. — Jason concordou.

— Mas nós gregos temos tanto direito de ir nessa missão quanto os romanos. — disse Nico. — As vidas de ambos os acampamentos estão em jogo aqui.

— Nico tem razão. — disse Reyna. — A missão de reconhecimento deve ser mista, romanos e gregos.

— Será um bom teste também, — eu falei. — pra aprendermos a trabalhar juntos.

Reyna assentiu.

— Por causa disso, seria prudente enviar um time de quatro semideuses. Dois romanos e dois gregos. — sugeri. — E, de preferência, semideuses cujos pais não se odeiem.

Jason esboçou um sorrisinho.

— Boa ideia. Menos chances da missão terminar mal.

Todos assentiram, e eu olhei para Rachel.

— Você consegue ver algo em relação a isso, Rach? Algo que possa nos ajudar?

Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Então franziu e balançou a cabeça.

— Por enquanto, nada.

Suspiros de frustração foram ouvidos e eu decidi ir por outro caminho. Olhei para Grover, que parecia pensativo.

— Grover, você é meio que o líder dos sátiros. Algo que algum deles te disse te faz ter uma noção de por onde a busca deve começar? Qualquer coisa?

Grover franziu e mordeu um pedaço da lata de Coca Diet que estava na mesa e mastigou lentamente.

— Posso conferir. Algum deles deve ter visto algo que nos ajude.

— Seja rápido. — interferiu Octavian. — Essa missão precisa sair do acampamento o mais cedo possível. Agora, quem irá?

Todos nos olhamos. Era uma missão sem norte, sem profecia. Era por nossa própria conta e risco. Quem iria?

Antes que alguém pudesse se oferecer ou apontar alguém para a tarefa, um dos sátiros que ajudava nas fronteiras apareceu na sala de reuniões da Casa Grande correndo e ofegando.

Grover foi até ele para acalmá-lo, mas o sátiro o dispensou.

— Exército... — ele gaguejou, ofegando pela corrida. — Vindo direto... pro acampamento... Temos... pouco tempo...

Toda a sala de reuniões se agitou.

— Exército de quantos? E que tipo? — perguntou Grover ao sátiro.

— Monstros de vários tipos. Pelo menos duzentos.

Olhei para Reyna, que olhava para Jason alarmada.

— Duzentos monstros? Precisamos armar nossas defesas agora! — Reyna falou.

— Concordo. Deixaremos os detalhes da missão de reconhecimento pra depois. — eu falei. — Nos encontramos na borda da fronteira.

Jason e Reyna assentiram e saíram da sala com os centuriões logo atrás, falando sobre barreiras e estratégias de combate.

Como conselheira do chalé de Atena, era meu dever montar a estratégia de defesa do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, mesmo que Clarisse achasse o contrário.

— Ares é o deus da guerra! — ela insistia. — Eu devo ser incluída nisso!

Eu resisti à vontade de rolar os olhos para ela.

— Atena é a deusa da estratégia em batalha. Lide com isso. Agora, eis o que vamos fazer...

Para minha sorte, ela realmente calou a boca, e conseguiu ouvir minha estratégia sem atrapalhar. No final, ela não tinha nada a acrescentar, e todos os conselheiros saíram em busca de seus campistas.

Em cerca de meia hora, toda a Legião romana e os campistas do lado grego estavam dispostos sobre as fronteiras do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, logo depois da borda da Colina e do Pinheiro onde Peleus, nosso guarda dragão, guardava o Velocino de Ouro.

Por alguns momentos nada aconteceu, e então os monstros apareceram na nossa linha de visão, parecendo vir de todos os lugares, prontos para atacar.

— Legião, preparar! — ouvi Jason gritar.

— Em seus postos! — Clarisse falou.

— Sabem o que fazer! — eu acrescentei.

E de repente, os monstros, que não pareciam ser guiados por ninguém em particular, começaram a correr em nossa direção, famintos por sangue de semideus.

— Atacar! — Reyna gritou, ao mesmo tempo que Clarisse.

Ninguém precisou ouvir isso duas vezes.

Semideuses e monstros se atracaram no meio do caminho, na estrada ao pé da Colina, ainda um pouco longe da fronteira do acampamento. Eles não poderiam passar por causa da barreira mágica, mas não podíamos dar chance ao azar.

Eu bati de frente com uma dracaenai, passando minha adaga pelo seu pescoço e despedaçando-a em um golpe. Me abaixei a tempo de evitar uma espada de ouro imperial e ataquei mais dois monstros, percebendo que os romanos e gregos tinham se misturado dentro da massa de ataques.

— Sem piedade! — ouvi Clarisse gritar, simplesmente porque ela adorava gritar isso.

Escalei um ciclope bebê que olhava para todos os lados sem saber que direção tomar e enfiei a adaga no seu ombro, e ele desintegrou com um grito. Enquanto ele desintegrava, eu pulei, caindo bem em cima de outra dracaenai que tinha prendido um dos legionários romanos abaixo dela. Ambas caímos para o lado, mas ela evitou minha adaga, me empurrando para o chão e ficando em cima de mim.

— Semideusa irritante! — ela rosnou. — Vai ser meu jantar!

Eu estiquei a mão pela minha adaga, mas um gládio romano atravessou o peito da dracaenai, que se desintegrou em cima de mim. O garoto romano estendeu uma mão.

— Estamos quites agora.

Eu aceitei sua ajuda para me levantar e peguei minha adaga, e tomamos caminhos diferentes entre o mar de monstros que lutava e esperneava.

O caos da batalha durou mais algum tempo antes de eu perceber que os monstros _não estavam morrendo como deveriam._ O ciclope bebê que eu tinha destruído apenas alguns minutos atrás estava de pé de novo, correndo atrás de um grupo de semideuses romanos, que estavam sem armas, sendo encurralados por um outro grupo de monstros.

Um trovão soou no céu e um raio atingiu o grupo e depois o ciclope, e os semideuses puderam partir para o ataque, recuperando suas armas. De relance, vi que Jason tinha lançado o raio. Fiz meu caminho até ele.

— Os monstros estão voltando rápido demais! — eu gritei por cima do barulho.

— Também percebi isso! — ele disse, parecendo com raiva e frustrado. — Precisamos de um plano melhor. As cinzas dos monstros estão se refazendo enquanto lutamos com outros.

— Posso abrir um túnel até o mundo inferior e fechamos eles lá. — Nico ofereceu, tendo chegado perto de nós enquanto Jason falava. — Hazel pode me ajudar.

— É uma boa ideia. — eu disse. — Mas precisamos tirar os campistas do meio dos monstros.

Jason assentiu e gritou palavras em latim que eu não peguei muito bem, mas os semideuses romanos ouviram. Destruindo os monstros à sua frente, a legião começou a recuar para trás da borda protetora do acampamento.

Clarisse franziu ao ver os romanos recuando e nossos olhares se encontraram. Eu lhe dei um olhar firme, a desafiando a me contrariar, e gritei:

— Recuar! Para a fronteira!

Ela não disse nada, mas percebeu que tínhamos um plano. As tropas começaram a recuar, e logo a maioria dos campistas estava de volta a segurança do campo de força.

Foi então que ficou muito mais claro: alguns monstros rugiam com raiva e começaram a avançar, enquanto outros se reformavam direto do pó da terra em que tinham sumido.

Um ofego coletivo foi ouvido, e os líderes das coortes, os pretores romanos, e todos os conselheiros de chalés, saíram de trás da barreira mágica para a frente, se preparando para atacar se preciso.

Hazel e Nico estavam apenas um pouco à nossa frente, de mãos dadas.

— Covardes! — uma górgona gritou enquanto os monstros avançavam lentamente. — Semideuses covardes!

— Nico, Hazel, agora! — eu gritei.

— Não estamos prontos! — Hazel retrucou. — Distraiam-nos!

Olhei para Reyna e ela parecia tão sem pistas sobre o que fazer quanto eu.

— Só podemos distraí-los se formos atacá-los! — Reyna comentou.

— Mas isso nos coloca na linha direta do abismo que Nico e Hazel planejam abrir. — eu contradisse.

— Seja o que for, temos que fazer alguma coisa. — disse Clarisse. — Eles estão vindo!

E então, quando eu estava pronta para correr com os outros na direção dos monstros, eles pareceram perder o equilíbrio. Todo o exército de monstros – até os que ainda estavam se formando – começou a tremer, tentando se segurar uns nos outros, mas caindo no chão, sem controle.

Nós olhamos sem entender nada. E então Nico e Hazel gritaram palavras em grego e latim e estenderam as mãos.

O chão começou a rachar entre os monstros, e mãos esqueléticas surgiram da terra. Ouvi alguns gritos de campistas atrás de mim, assustados. Mas do nosso lado, estava tudo calmo.

As mãos começaram a puxar os monstros, que não fizeram qualquer esforço para se libertarem, apenas se deixaram ser puxados, o que por si só já era estranho, mas eu não estava reclamando.

Os gritos indignados do exército de monstros foi silenciado quando as rachaduras fecharam. Um monstro, porém, uma das górgonas, foi deixada. Nico fez aparecer esqueletos que a prenderam no lugar, e apesar de eu achar pouco, a górgona não se mexia.

Ele e Hazel se aproximaram do monstro.

— Por que vieram atacar o acampamento? — Nico exigiu.

— O que estão planejando? — Hazel perguntou.

A górgona riu, sua risada parecendo unhas afiadas arranhando um quadro-negro, fazendo os pelos do meu braço se arrepiarem.

— Semideuses estúpidos! — ela cuspiu com desprezo. — Não podem parar o que está vindo! A Mãe engolirá todos vocês!

Murmúrios e cochichos, e então Reyna se aproximou, usando sua autoridade de pretora da Legião Romana para perguntar.

— De quem está falando, górgona?

A górgona riu de novo e eu grunhi em desgosto. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, porém, seu rosto se contorceu em agonia, e com um grito agudo e excruciante, ela explodiu em terra, deslizando sobre a abertura que Nico tinha mantido aberta até agora.

A rachadura fechou-se outra vez e Reyna parecia irritada.

— Isso é grande. — disse Octavian, chegando perto dela. — Será que...?

— Pode ser. — Reyna respondeu simplesmente.

— O quê? Reyna, não pode manter informações da gente. Estamos todos sendo ameaçados aqui. O mundo inteiro. Se sabe de alguma coisa, precisa dividir com os gregos. — eu disse.

Octavian estava prestes a falar alguma coisa quando Rachel o interrompeu.

— Eu sei o que é. — ela disse, se aproximando. — A Profecia dos Sete.

Ela me olhou com olhos arregalados. — Está começando.

Eu arregalei os olhos ao mesmo tempo que Rachel começou a tremer, e todos começaram a olhar pra ela em choque. Era isso? A Profecia dos Sete?

Rachel parou de tremer e névoa verde envolvia seus pés, seu corpo e seus olhos estavam da mesma cor da névoa. A voz que falou em seguida não era a voz de Rachel, e ecoou por toda a colina, para que todo semideus escutasse.

— _Sete voluntários irão para além mar;_

 _Contra todas as chances deverão cooperar;_

 _Para impedir que a Terra sugue seu lar_

 _E recuperar os objetos que estão destinados a herdar._

Em seguida, a névoa verde se dissipou, e eu segurei Rachel antes que ela caísse de cara no chão.

Houve uns dois segundos de silêncio e então todos estavam falando ao mesmo tempo.

— Silêncio! — Quíron gritou entre os campistas amontoados. Todos se calaram e ele respirou fundo, cavalgando até a frente da multidão que se amontoava atrás das fronteiras. — Vocês ouviram o Oráculo de Delfos. Os Sete estão sendo chamados. Todos aqui sabem que uma guerra está vindo sobre nós. E os Sete são necessários agora. Sete voluntários. Não importa de que lado dos deuses você está, grego ou romano. Se você é um dos Sete, você sabe que é. Então, por favor, dê um passo a frente e se pronuncie.

Houve inquietação, e muitos campistas se olharam nervosos. Hazel, perto de Reyna e Jason, deu um passo a frente, e falou em voz alta e firme.

— Eu me voluntario.

Nico olhou para ela em choque, mas ela balançou a cabeça e murmurou um 'depois'. Não importava se ela era romana e ele, grego. Os dois eram irmãos e agiam como tais.

— Hazel Levesque, filha de Plutão. — Quíron assentiu, e então esperou mais um pouco.

Outro romano deu um passo a frente e eu arregalei os olhos ao ver quem era.

— Eu me voluntario.

— Frank Zhang, filho de Marte. — Quíron reconheceu.

Meu estômago estava revirado. Minha mente zumbia com imagens dos sonhos das últimas semanas que me assaltavam com força; e eu sentia essa... urgência. Olhei para Quíron, Hazel e Frank logo ao lado dele, e respirei fundo, sabendo de repente o que essa urgência significava.

— Eu me voluntario.

Mais cochichos, mas Quíron os calou. — Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena.

— Eu me voluntario! — outra voz feminina, e eu me surpreendi ao ver Piper McLean, conselheira de Afrodite, se pronunciando.

Mas então, os Sete não eram pessoas aleatórias. Eu sabia, bem lá no fundo, que todos nós tínhamos algo em comum: todos nós tínhamos visto ou ouvido ou sentido algo nas últimas semanas que nos dava a certeza de sermos nós os escolhidos pelas Parcas para o que prometia ser a missão mais importante dos tempos modernos.

— Eu me voluntario! — disse Leo Valdez, que logo foi reconhecido por Quíron.

— Leo Valdez, filho de Hefesto.

Hazel, Frank, eu, Piper e Leo. Ainda faltavam dois.

Ouvi um suspiro perto de mim.

— Eu me voluntario. — disse Jason, o que fez os romanos ofegarem.

— Jason, mas... você é pretor! Não pode deixar a Legião! — gaguejou Octavian.

— É minha missão também, Octavian. Eu tenho certeza. A Legião ficará bem sem mim por um tempo. — ele insistiu, vindo ficar perto de nós.

— Jason Grace, filho de Júpiter. — Quíron disse. Olhando para a multidão de campistas, ele falou novamente. — Onde está o sétimo voluntário?

O silêncio que se seguiu era tão grande que um alfinete caindo poderia ser ouvido. E então, uma voz que eu não esperava de jeito nenhum, mas que conhecia como a minha própria, foi ouvida no silêncio.

— Eu me voluntario.

Todos os olhos se viraram para o lado do Pinheiro, de onde a voz tinha surgido. A maioria dos campistas no Acampamento Meio-Sangue ofegou. Meu coração fez uma rotina digna de ginástica olímpica e eu de repente não sabia como me mexer.

Percy estava ali, olhando pra nós, bem ao lado de Peleus, que o cheirava enquanto Percy lhe acariciava a carcaça acima da cabeça. Peleus parecia em êxtase, e Percy parecia nervoso. Seu olhar, porém, era solene.

Ele falou mais uma vez, para o caso de haver dúvidas.

— Eu serei o sétimo voluntário.

Os romanos nos encaravam em dúvida, e um sussurro pôde ser ouvido no meio da multidão.

— Quem é esse cara?

Quíron respondeu a pergunta.

— Percy Jackson. — todos ofegaram mais uma vez. — Filho de Poseidon. — E com um sorriso, Quíron acrescentou: — Bem-vindo de volta, filho do mar.

* * *

 **PERCY VOLTOU! YAY**

 **E então, o que acharam? Não deixem de comentar, favoritar... E logo estarei de volta com mais. :) Beijo!**


	9. Calmaria

**Capítulo 9 - Calmaria**

 **POV Annabeth**

Um silêncio chocado seguiu as palavras de Quíron, e então sussurros por toda parte.

— Percy... Jackson?! — Leo soltou um sussurro estrangulado, e apenas uma olhadela de lado me disse que ele estava se controlando pra não correr e começar a perguntar coisas a Percy.

Eu aproveitei o choque de todos e corri até ele, abraçando-o.

— Que bom ver você aqui. — eu sussurrei no ouvido dele.

Ele não respondeu, mas me apertou forte contra ele, e eu não queria que ele soltasse nunca.

— PERCY! — Um grito ecoou na multidão, e logo Grover passou tropeçando pelas dezenas de semideuses.

Percy abriu um sorriso ao vê-lo, e assim que eu o soltei, Grover pulou para abraçá-lo, por pouco não derrubando os dois no processo.

— Eu pensei que você estava morto! Você... caiu... e depois...

— Ei, ei. — Percy chamou a atenção dele. — Não estou morto. E estou bem. Mais ou menos.

Rachel, Nico e Thalia se aproximaram e eu vi com o canto do olho outros antigos conselheiros chegando mais perto também, sorrisos e expressões incrédulas nos rostos.

— Isso não é possível! — Disse Will, conselheiro de Apolo. — Você caiu no...

— Por favor, não mencionem a palavra com T. — Percy interrompeu, o sorriso vacilando e um pequeno tremor passando pelo corpo dele.

Will balançou a cabeça, respeitando o desejo de Percy, e estendeu os braços. Percy o abraçou também.

— Você acaba de se tornar mais lenda do que já era. — disse Grover. — Voltando dos mortos.

Percy deu risada.

— Cara, eu não _morri._ Só caí no buraco mais fundo do mundo. — ele deu uma piscadinha de brincadeira, e todos começamos a rir, até os que estavam fora da nossa pequena roda de "boas vindas".

Parecia que o senso de humor dele estava voltando, afinal.

— JACKSON! — Clarisse gritou, do nada. — Seu idiota, nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas!

Ele arregalou os olhos e riu pra ela. — Não pretendo, Clarisse. Mas, e você, como está? Ainda lenta?

Risos se alastraram na multidão e Clarisse ficou vermelha. Apesar disso, ela sorriu abertamente.

— Bem, acho que teremos que fazer um bom e velho duelo pra descobrir.

Percy deu o sorriso de lado que tinha se tornado a marca registrada dele. Eu fingi não perceber algumas meninas de Afrodite (e de outras cabines) se derretendo com a visão.

— Vou cobrar.

Ela riu, e então Quíron pigarreou.

— Campistas! — ele chamou.

Todos se voltaram para ele, e ele dirigiu seu olhar aos semideuses, que por sua vez alternavam o olhar entre Quíron e Percy. Eu segurei a mão do meu namorado, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Ele deu um aperto na minhã mão, e instintivamente eu soube que ele apreciava o gesto. Não devia estar sendo fácil pra ele.

— Campistas gregos e romanos, este é Percy Jackson, o filho de Poseidon que até hoje achávamos que estava perdido. Acho que isto pede uma comemoração especial, não acham?

Gritos e assovios foram ouvidos na multidão, e eu olhei para ver Percy meio vermelho, sem querer encarar todo mundo muito bem.

Ele nunca tinha gostado de chamar tanta atenção. Eu lembrava de como ele tinha sido "venerado" depois que derrotou Cronos e como ele sempre se esquivava dos elogios e dizia que tinha sido um trabalho de equipe e tudo mais.

Aparentemente, ele não teria escapatória agora.

— Além disso, — Quíron continuou, falando mais alto que o barulho da multidão de semideuses. — sabemos quem são os Sete agora. Todos eles terão uma importante e perigosa missão à sua frente, e é importante que ninguém esqueça disso.

De repente, o bom humor de muitos desapareceu. Eu senti Percy apertando minha mão, e eu a apertei de volta.

— Apesar disso, não vamos perder as esperanças. Enquanto estivermos aqui, estaremos lutando. — Quíron disse, dispensando a todos.

Os campistas começaram a se retirar e Quíron dirigiu a palavra à Jason e Reyna.

— Eu creio que os romanos participarão do jantar conosco. Estou certo?

Jason e Reyna se olharam por um segundo.

— Claro. Vamos celebrar a volta de seu campista com vocês, e provavelmente vocês precisarão conversar, se conhecer melhor. Os Sete, eu quero dizer. — Reyna respondeu.

Quíron assentiu.

— Tenho certeza que em algum momento da noite, vocês Sete poderão conversar em paz. — ele disse, olhando para cada um de nós com firmeza. — Agora vamos. Temos uma festa para preparar.

Ele deu uma piscadela e fez seu caminho pelos limites do acampamento, enquanto nós dávamos risadinhas e o acompanhávamos.

Senti a mão de Percy escorregar da minha e me virei para olhar para ele. Pelo canto do olho, vi os outros parando também para olhar.

Percy parecia dividido. Nervoso por algum motivo. Ele nos olhava e olhava pro chão, e me levou um segundo para perceber: todos já tínhamos passado da fronteira que dividia os acampamentos do mundo lá fora.

Todos menos Percy.

— Estamos aqui por você, Percy. — eu disse, mantendo minha voz calma.

Ele me olhou com um misto de dor, agonia e alívio nos olhos, e deu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento.

— Eu sei.

Ouvi Leo sussurrando ao fundo: — O que está acontecendo?

Eu tinha certeza que essa era a pergunta que se passava na mente de muitos, mas eu não podia me dar ao luxo de responder. Não gostava de deixar perguntas sem respostas, mas essa teria que passar.

Mantive minha atenção nos olhos verde-mar que eu tanto tinha sentido falta, e percebi o medo neles. Ele ainda não tinha se livrado de seus pesadelos depois do Tártaro, eu tinha certeza. O único motivo dele estar aqui era provavelmente porque os Sete haviam sido "convocados", por assim dizer. Na certa ele tinha sentido que era hora de voltar, mesmo que ele não estivesse 100% pronto.

Percy tomou uma respiração profunda, e eu estiquei minha mão para mostrar meu apoio. Ele sorriu e deu um passo a frente.

— É, eu já estou aqui mesmo... — ele suspirou, dando mais dois passos e segurando minha mão, efetivamente atravessando a fronteira.

E então um trovão pôde ser ouvido no céu. O chão tremeu e as nuvens pareceram escurecer por um momento. E eu podia jurar que tinha visto uma névoa se dissipar na fronteira no momento em que Percy a atravessou.

É, aparentemente, a proteção tinha sido quebrada. Percy soltou um longo suspiro.

— É isso aí. Já era. Estou oficialmente de volta. — ele disse num fôlego só.

Eu sorri para ele e apertei sua mão.

— Estamos felizes de te ter de volta. — assegurei.

Ele sorriu de volta, e então Nico falou.

— Ok, _pombinhos_ , eu sei que vocês sentem falta um do outro, mas podem ficar de amorzinho mais tarde. — ele riu. — Como Quíron disse, temos uma festa pra preparar.

Nós rimos e começamos a andar. Percebi que os romanos já tinham ido, incluindo Jason, Hazel e Frank, que por algum motivo eu achei que estavam com a gente. Deixei isso pra lá por enquanto.

— Eu ainda acho que uma _festa_ só pra mim é um pouco demais. — Percy reclamou. — Temos coisas mais importantes pra nos preocupar.

Thalia rolou os olhos.

— Só você acha isso, cara de alga. Nós podemos pensar nos nossos problemas depois.

Nós rimos de novo. Então Leo decidiu que tinha se comportado por tempo suficiente.

— Meus deuses, eu não _acredito_ que você está realmente aqui! — ele disse, se aproximando e ficando do lado esquerdo de Percy, olhando pra ele enquanto mexia em algo com as mãos, como sempre. — Quer dizer, as _histórias_ sobre você! Eu sempre te achei o máximo. E também-

— Leo, respire. — Piper o interrompeu rindo, e então se dirigiu à Percy, que os olhava meio envergonhado. — Desculpe. Ele é meio que seu fã, mas a maioria dos campistas aqui é. Bem-vindo de volta. Eu sou Piper McLean.

Ela estendeu a mão e Percy a apertou.

— Obrigado, Piper. — Olhando pra Leo, Percy sorriu e estendeu sua mão para ele também. — Você deve ser Leo Valdez.

Leo arregalou os olhos enquanto aceitava o cumprimento e apertava a mão de Percy de volta.

— Você me conhece?!

Percy riu. — Eu estava ouvindo quando os Sete se manifestaram... Ouvi Quíron dizer seu nome.

Leo pareceu envergonhado por esquecer disso, mas logo deixou pra lá quando lembrou que Percy também era um dos Sete.

— Isso é o máximo! Vamos numa missão juntos!

Percy riu, e eu balancei a cabeça para o jeito de Leo. Ao menos eu tinha avisado Percy disso. E ele parecia estar se divertindo com o entusiasmo de Leo.

Eu os deixei conversando, sabendo muito bem que, em breve, teríamos tempos difíceis. E sabendo onde Percy esteve por _três anos_ , ele precisaria de toda diversão e tranquilidade que pudesse conseguir agora.

~.~

A noite chegou mais rápido do que eu esperava, e com ela chegou o jantar. Nos reunimos na Área Comum, onde Quíron separou uma mesa para os Sete, bem à frente da mesa principal onde os líderes romanos e gregos ficavam. Dessa vez, mais do que um só lugar estava vazio, mas por bons motivos.

Percy ficou impressionado com a quantidade de campistas da Legião, e Jason alegremente começou a conversar com ele sobre o sistema da Legião e como o Acampamento Júpiter e Nova Roma funcionavam.

— Espera aí. — Percy o parou no meio do discurso de Jason sobre os semideuses na cidade. — Você tá querendo dizer que atrás do Acampamento Júpiter tem uma _cidade inteira_ de semideuses _crescidos_ , com _famílias_?

Jason, Hazel e Frank riram de leve, sabendo muito bem porquê Percy tinha ficado tão impressionado.

— Até que os acampamentos se juntassem, os gregos também se surpreenderam com isso. — disse Jason com um sorriso tranquilo. — Sim, é exatamente isso que há lá.

— Uau. — disse Percy, maravilhado. — Será que eu posso conhecer a cidade?

— Claro. — disse Jason. — Te levamos num _tour_ amanhã pela manhã.

Ele assentiu e sorriu, e eu estava feliz e aliviada por ver os dois se dando bem. Pelo menos por enquanto. Eu tremi involuntariamente e tentei espantar o sonho que tinha tido na noite anterior da cabeça.

Jason e Percy estavam se dando muito bem, nada como a animosidade que eu tinha visto no sonho. Não havia motivo pra ficar preocupada, certo?

Ou havia?

— Terra para Annabeth? — ouvi a voz de Leo me chamando. Ele sentava bem ao meu lado (o mais próximo de Percy que ele conseguira).

— Oi Leo... Desculpe, estava com a cabeça longe. — eu disse, bebericando um pouco de refrigerante.

— Eu percebi. — ele riu, e então ficou sério. — Olhe, essa coisa toda de comemoração é muito boa, mas preciso falar com você. Você é a única dos Sete que pode me entender.

Eu franzi e ignorei a conversa dos outros para me concentrar em Leo.

— O que foi?

— Você tem alguma ideia do quê devemos fazer ou por onde começamos?

Eu mordi o lábio, confusa.

— Foi o que pensei. Olhe, pode não ser nada... Mas eu vim tendo uns sonhos estranhos há mais de seis meses. Foi quando eu comecei a construir o barco.

Franzi de novo.

— O barco? Que barco?

— Vou te mostrar amanhã. A todos vocês. Mas eu tenho um forte pressentimento sobre isso. Vamos precisar dele na nossa missão, onde quer que ela nos leve. Queria te deixar sabendo de antemão porque... bem, você é a única que vai ter ao menos uma noção de como trabalhar lá dentro.

Eu assenti, de repente curiosa para saber que barco era esse que Leo construíra e por quê precisaríamos dele.

Mas agora, eu decidi me acalmar e esquecer um pouco sobre a futura missão que todos nós tínhamos. Por enquanto, eu ia me focar em conhecer os outros um pouco melhor, fazer um "arquivo" na minha cabeça de cada um, para saber exatamente com quem eu estava lidando.

E também, sendo honesta, eu queria aproveitar um pouquinho. Aproveitar a volta do meu namorado, o clima de paz. Aproveitar a calmaria antes da tempestade, que eu tinha certeza que seria _gigante_.

* * *

 **Percy oficialmente de volta. :) Comentem o que estão achando e logo eu posto mais.**

 **Beijos, beijos.**


	10. Impressões

**Capítulo 10 - Impressões**

 **POV Percy**

Até agora, voltar ao acampamento não tinha sido tão ruim.

Pelo menos, eu não tinha tido nenhuma alucinação de monstros me perseguindo ou nada disso. Até agora. Infelizmente, eu não podia me dar ao luxo de me acostumar com a calmaria.

Desde que meu pai tinha saído do apartamento, o que ele dissera ficou martelando na minha cabeça: " _Sem você, os Sete não conseguirão._ " Eu não podia deixar de pensar nisso, e desde então, tinha tido sonhos esquisitos, com pessoas que eu não conhecia, monstros novos, gigantes e terra. _Muita_ terra. Estava tudo ligado, eu sabia, mas não sabia exatamente o que estava para acontecer.

Eu tinha decidido passar no acampamento hoje e ver se conseguia falar com Annabeth sobre isso, mas fora da fronteira. Nunca tinha sido minha intenção voltar de vez.

Então eu vi o exército de campistas se aproximando da fronteira, e me escondi atrás de Peleus, que era enorme e estava em toda sua altura, pronto pra defender o Velocino. Eu vi as hordas de monstros se aproximando, liderados por ninguém, mas com sede de sangue de semideus.

Eu estava paralisado enquanto assistia os monstros lutando com os semideuses. Eu vi o pretor romano – Jason, o irmão de Thalia – invocar raios e desintegrar monstros, e vi esses mesmos monstros renascendo do chão.

Eu tremi enquanto pensava no que poderia estar acontecendo para os monstros se refazerem tão rápido, e observei, paralisado, enquanto os campistas recuavam e Nico e a outra garota – Hazel, eu acho – davam as mãos e se concentravam.

Naquele momento, estava óbvio pra mim que eles queriam fazer alguma coisa, mas os monstros não ficariam apenas ali, parados, esperando. Eu vi campistas se adiantando, prontos para a batalha, mas não era o suficiente. Eu podia ajudar, então ajudei. Com poderes que eu tinha descoberto no Tártaro, fiz os monstros ficarem parados por tempo suficiente para que o chão abrisse e esqueletos os engolissem. Depois mantive a górgona que eles prenderam parada também, até que ela se dissolveu e sumiu.

Então Quíron se aproximou e eu comecei a entender. Com toda a conversa de Quíron, Rachel, e até o carinha magricelo romano sobre a Profecia, tudo que meu pai tinha dito, meus sonhos estranhos e minha vontade de vir ao acampamento fizeram sentido: eu era um dos Sete, e eu era necessário. E por mais que eu achasse que não estava pronto pra voltar ao campo de batalha, eu _precisava_ fazer isso.

Uma mão na minha frente me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Annabeth sorria pra mim com as sobrancelhas meio franzidas.

— Você está bem?

Eu sorri de volta e me inclinei pra dar-lhe um beijo.

— Estou. Por enquanto, pelo menos.

Ela riu de leve.

— Vai continuar assim. — ela apertou minha mão. — Não está sozinho, Percy.

— Eu sei.

Continuamos comendo e conversando, e eu até que estava gostando dos outros. Jason parecia legal, mas muito sério e muito focado na missão. Frank parecia assim também, então supus que era uma coisa de romanos. Mas Frank, de alguma forma, era mais aberto do que Jason. Hazel era legal, e descobri que ela e Nico realmente agiam como irmãos. Mais do que Jason e Thalia, que eram _completamente_ irmãos, não apenas do lado divino.

Leo era hilário, e eu sabia que ia gostar de tê-lo ao meu lado nessa missão. Eu tinha tentado desviar o assunto "Tártaro" com piadas mais cedo, mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso por muito tempo. O jeito desprendido e hiperativo de Leo seria uma boa distração. E ele parecia ser muito bom no que fazia, se o fato dele ser conselheiro do chalé de Hefesto contava pra alguma coisa.

E Piper, bem... Eu não tinha certeza sobre ela. Ela não parecia uma filha de Afrodite, porque não se arrumava nem metade do que as outras faziam. Mas ela era bonita, eu podia ver isso. Era quieta e trocava poucas palavras, e eu me perguntava que papel ela teria a desempenhar no time dos Sete.

Depois dos jantar, todos nos reunimos no anfiteatro para a fogueira e cantoria. Romanos e gregos. Era um costume grego, mas por ocasião dos Sete e do meu retorno, os romanos tinham sido convidados a se juntar à nós.

Eu me aconcheguei do lado de Annabeth enquanto ouvíamos a cantoria e o burburinho de conversas aleatórias, e pela primeira vez desde que eu tinha colocado os pés no acampamento e sentido a proteção dos deuses me deixar, eu consegui sentir paz.

~.~

Depois da cantoria, todo mundo se despediu, e Jason combinou comigo para nos encontrarmos na Área Comum, e ele me daria um tour completo pelo Acampamento Júpiter e Nova Roma, enquanto conversávamos sobre nossa missão iminente.

Eu e Annabeth demos boa noite à maioria dos outros campistas e fomos até a praia. Annabeth parecia saber do que eu precisava, mesmo quando nem eu mesmo sabia.

Sentamos na areia e eu respirei fundo o aroma do mar, que eu não sentia havia um tempo. Mesmo quando voltei, só tinha ido à praia umas duas vezes, e muito rápido. Era bom sentir o cheiro e a brisa do oceano tocando minha pele, aguçando meus sentidos.

— Imaginei que você precisava de um tempinho aqui. — ela disse. — Você está bem?

Eu ri. — Estou, assim como estava há dez minutos, quando você perguntou isso pela última vez.

— Desculpe. Estou preocupada com você. — ela admitiu. — Você tinha me dito que não queria voltar ainda porque ainda tinha pesadelos, até acordado... O que mudou?

Eu suspirei.

— As condições. Eu vim tendo sonhos e... vim falar com você sobre eles quando vi o exército de monstros se aproximando, e vocês se preparando pra lutar.

— Você estava lá?

— Sim. — admiti. — Não engajei na luta porque... bem, você sabe. Eu nem sabia que era um dos Sete até que vocês começaram a discutir a possibilidade, então eu... Eu soube que tinha que voltar. De vez.

Ela assentiu. — Por isso estou preocupada. Você não está pronto. Não psicologicamente.

— Não. — concordei. — Mas preciso ficar. Seja o que for, sou um dos Sete, e temos uma enorme responsabilidade à nossa frente. Só não sei qual ainda.

— Vamos descobrir. E logo. — ela prometeu. Eu sabia que o fato de não saber a estava enlouquecendo, então eu acreditava nela.

— Vamos voltar. — eu disse. — Preciso ir ao chalé e mandar uma mensagem à minha mãe.

— Ok. — ela levantou e começamos a andar de volta até a área dos chalés, de mãos dadas. — Seu pai trancou o chalé de novo.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. — Ele não me disse isso.

Ela riu. — Pois é. Os Stoll e os outros filhos de Hermes recomeçaram a contar as histórias que o chalé é assombrado desde que você sumiu, e até inventaram coisa nova pra assustar os novatos.

Eu ri com ela. — E funciona?

— Sim. — ela riu mais. — Aposto que tem campistas na espreita perto do seu chalé agora. Sabendo que você voltou deve ter aguçado a curiosidade deles ao máximo.

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. — Então vamos logo, não quero decepcionar ninguém.

Ela riu e me acompanhou.

Como sempre, Annabeth estava certa, e haviam vários campistas espalhados casualmente (não tanto) entre os chalés e a área comum no meio. Na fonte, na fogueira... Campistas que fingiam não notar que eu estava chegando perto do Chalé 3, e eu segurei minha risada.

Dei uma acenada ou outra pra alguns velhos conhecidos, e Annabeth me seguiu até o meu chalé.

— Não vai dormir? — perguntei.

— Vou, mas você acha que vou perder o show? — ela riu.

Eu balancei a cabeça, divertido, e parei em frente ao chalé de Poseidon.

Era quase possível _sentir_ o silêncio que se fez. Eu fingi não notar e subi as três escadas que levavam à pequena varanda, e olhei cada detalhe do chalé novamente.

Eu tinha sentido falta desse lugar. Das paredes encrustadas de corais e pedras que só poderiam ser encontradas no mar. Do cheiro de água salgada que parecia emanar da construção, principalmente do tridente verde ao lado do número '3', no topo do telhado. Eu sorri e estendi a mão até a maçaneta.

Uma incrível sensação de _dejá vù_ tomou conta de mim, e me lembrei que era exatamente a mesma posição que eu tinha estado há tantos anos atrás, quando cheguei no acampamento pela primeira vez e fui reclamado: Silêncio na área dos chalés, com Annabeth atrás de mim e minha mão na maçaneta da porta, que tinha sido trancada para impedir qualquer um que não fosse um filho legítimo de Poseidon de entrar.

Bem, o chalé não precisaria de uma tranca agora.

Eu girei a maçaneta e empurrei a porta, sorrindo para os sons de ofego que soaram atrás de mim. Dei um passo à frente e as luzes do chalé acenderam, revelando o lugar que eu tinha aprendido a chamar de segundo lar.

Me virei para Annabeth, que sorria à porta do chalé.

— Eu acho melhor...

— Claro. — ela interrompeu. — Ambos precisamos dormir. Se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe onde me encontrar.

Eu sorri e a puxei para mim, dando-lhe um beijo que de repente eu queria demais. Nos separamos meio sem fôlego, mas eu ainda consegui dizer três palavras.

— Boa noite, Sabidinha.

Ela sorriu largamente. — Boa noite, Cabeça de Alga. Até amanhã.

Com mais um beijo, ela se virou e foi em direção ao chalé de Atena, e eu fechei a porta dos olhos curiosos.

E com a porta fechada e sem ninguém pra ver, eu pude finalmente desabar no chão, sem forças pra continuar de pé. Ou sorrindo.

~.~

Os pesadelos praticamente não me deixaram dormir, e eu quase arranquei a porta do chalé, de susto, quando Nico bateu nela pela manhã, me chamando pra tomar café. Eu esperava que esses muros fossem à prova de som, porque eu tinha certeza que tinha gritado à noite. Minha garganta seca e arranhando era uma prova disso.

Eu estava ofegando, suado, e com Contracorrente na mão, e as sombras no chalé pareciam rir de mim. Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando espantar as visões terríveis que assaltavam meus olhos cada vez que eu os fechava.

— Percy? — a voz de Nico saiu abafada e preocupada por trás da porta. — Você está bem?

— Sim! — eu gritei de volta, e não pude deixar de perceber como minha voz tremia. — Me dê um minuto!

Nico esperou, e eu guardei Contracorrente de volta no meu bolso, em forma de caneta, quando consegui respirar. Abri a janela e respirei a brisa do mar que batia exatamente no ponto certo do chalé, e meu coração finalmente se acalmou. Eu estava bem.

— Estamos indo na frente! — Nico falou de novo. — Te esperamos lá!

— Tudo bem!

Me dirigi ao banheiro quando ouvi os passos se afastando. Tomei um banho rápido e me troquei, parando por um momento pra me olhar no espelho, de volta com a camiseta laranja do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Eu segurei a malha um pouco forte demais, e então a soltei. Balancei a cabeça e molhei o rosto pra clarear os pensamentos, e finalmente, saí do chalé.

~.~

Duas horas depois, eu podia seguramente dizer que estava bem mais calmo.

Ajudava que o café da manhã tivesse sido uma delícia dos deuses (quase literalmente), e que meus amigos estavam me recebendo como se eu nunca tivesse passado três anos longe, no pior lugar do universo. E que, aparentemente, ninguém tinha ouvido meus gritos. Ou pelo menos, ninguém estava falando ou me olhando engraçado.

Eu não sabia se Annabeth, Nico e Thalia tinham falado com eles pra ficarem quietos ou não, mas de todo jeito, eu apreciava a normalidade.

Logo depois do café, Annabeth veio comigo até a fronteira do Acampamento Júpiter, e deixando Malcolm encarregado das atividades do Chalé de Atena, ela decidiu pegar o _tour_ que Jason tinha me prometido comigo.

Eu estava agradecido. Não queria passar pelo acampamento romano (e por Nova Roma) sem uma companhia grega do meu lado. E Annabeth era sempre boa companhia.

Jason nos esperava na fronteira como combinado, com Hazel e Frank.

— Eles quiseram vir. — Jason disse quando nos cumprimentamos. — Algum problema?

— Não, claro que não. — eu disse, sorrindo para os dois. Hazel e Frank eram legais, e eu tinha o pressentimento que íamos nos dar muito bem.

Jason começou o tour, me mostrando as coortes, o Senado, cada esquina e brecha do Acampamento, antes de passarmos por Términus (que de algum modo conseguiu ficar com minha caneta, já que armas eram proibidas atrás da linha da cidade), e irmos conhecer Nova Roma.

Eu tinha que admitir: a cidade era incrível. Mais incrível ainda o fato de ter semideuses e _legados_ de semideuses por toda a parte. Era uma coisa que meu cérebro estava tendo dificuldade de processar, mesmo que eu tivesse quase 22 anos, o que já era um milagre bem grande.

Era tudo muito legal, mas eu não conseguia me ver morando aqui. Mesmo que fosse tão perto do Acampamento.

Annabeth preenchia as conversas com fatos sobre a arquitetura, e Hazel e Frank também diziam uma coisa ou outra, o que foi bom, porque todo mundo conversava. A parte ruim era os olhares que eu recebia. Imaginava que a palavra já tinha chegado em Nova Roma sobre o filho de Poseidon que voltara do _Tártaro_ , e eu recebi muitos olhares curiosos, que se desviavam assim que Jason olhava para eles.

Como pretor, Jason teve que parar algumas vezes para cuidar de uma ou outra coisa que lhe exigisse atenção. E eu imaginava que com a missão iminente, ele estava se apressando pra deixar tudo calmo para que Reyna não tivesse muitos problemas. Mas estava tudo bem.

No fim do tour, eu não sabia o que dizer.

— É realmente impressionante. — eu sorri para os três romanos me olhando. — Uma bela cidade e um belo acampamento.

— Obrigado. — Jason sorriu. Então franziu o rosto ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado. — Bem, foi ótimo, mas preciso ir. O dever chama. — Ele deu um sorriso pequeno e acenou, se despedindo.

Hazel e Frank não demoraram para ir também, e Annabeth e eu voltamos ao lado grego de Long Island.

— E então? Você realmente gostou?

— Sim. — eu disse sinceramente. — Mas não consigo me ver morando ali ou treinando com a Legião. É tudo muito...

— Romano?

— Ia dizer disciplinado. — eu ri com ela. — Mas romano também serve.

Nós rimos mais um pouco.

— Devo dizer que estou surpresa. Não achei que você e Jason iam se dar bem. — ela disse.

— Por quê?

— Você sabe. Ele é romano, filho de Júpiter. Você é grego, filho de Poseidon. As chances eram que vocês se detestassem.

Eu sorri de leve. — Temos uma missão pela frente. E até agora, Jason foi um cara legal. Não tenho motivos pra odiá-lo. Ainda.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça, aparentemente satisfeita, e ouvi alguém me chamando. Levantei a cabeça e vi que Clarisse vinha em nossa direção, com alguns amigos.

— E aí, Persiana? Vamos àquele duelo ou não?

Eu dei um sorriso de lado, provocando.

— Tá doida pra perder, hein Clarisse?

Ela bufou e acenou com a mão.

— Eu aprendi truques, Jackson. Não vai ganhar de mim dessa vez.

Ouvi Annabeth rindo atrás de mim, e balancei a cabeça pra Clarisse.

— Bem, então vamos ver se seus truques são suficientes. — eu dei uma piscadela.

Ela deu um riso de escárnio. — Arena. Agora.

 **POV Annabeth**

Não demorou para que todo o acampamento grego soubesse que Percy estava na Arena, prestes a duelar com Clarisse. As arquibancadas logo estavam quase cheias e eu estava feliz que tinha conseguido um bom lugar.

Metade dos campistas nunca tinha visto Percy em ação, então estes estavam curiosos e alguns, até incrédulos. Clarisse era uma de nossas melhores combatentes. Alguns duvidavam que Percy pudesse ser _tão bom._

Era aí que eu me perguntava se eles eram idiotas. Percy sobreviveu no Tártaro por _três malditos anos_. _COMO_ ele poderia ser menos que excelente?

Eu só me preocupava com Percy no momento, não pelo duelo, mas pela sua mente. Ele tinha me dito que ainda tinha visões do Tártaro, mesmo acordado. E se enquanto estivesse lutando ele visse alguma coisa? E se machucasse Clarisse ou... a si mesmo? Eu não podia vocalizar minhas preocupações ou as pessoas começariam a falar. E Percy precisava ter segurança que estava tudo bem. Então me contentei em prometer a mim mesma que interviria ao sinal de qualquer coisa diferente com Percy.

De novo, ainda bem que eu tinha conseguido um bom lugar.

Não demorou para Percy e Clarisse estarem frente a frente, armas em punho. Clarisse usava um escudo e sua lança elétrica. Percy tinha um escudo também, e clicou sua caneta, transformando-a em espada, o que fez os campistas que não conheciam Contracorrente ficarem impressionados.

Eu mal consegui esconder um sorriso à isso.

— Não estamos atrasados, estamos? — ouvi Thalia falando, sentando ao meu lado, Nico logo ao lado dela.

Eu ri. — Não. Eles estão prestes a começar.

— Ótimo.

— É bom o Percy ganhar. — disse Leo, sentando à minha esquerda com Piper ao seu lado, os dois sorrindo. — Apostei grana nisso.

Eu ri, Nico e Thalia se juntaram a mim.

— Não se preocupe, Leo. — disse Nico. — É uma aposta fácil.

Leo parecia mais empolgado que tudo, olhando animado para o centro da Arena, onde Percy e Clarisse estavam trocando cumprimentos (ou insultos, conhecendo Clarisse).

— Então, Persiana, pronto? — Clarisse ria.

— Nasci pronto, Clarisse. — Percy respondeu. — Nasci pronto.

Ele girou Contracorrente no punho, e de repente todo mundo se calou para observar o duelo iminente. Percy não fez nenhum movimento, e Clarisse dava passos para um lado e para o outro, pensando na melhor forma de atacar.

Ao menos uma coisa ela tinha aprendido. Ela sabia que não podia atacar de vez. Ela sabia que Percy era bom. Ela precisava de uma abertura. Mas eu também sabia que Percy não ia dar nenhuma.

Os dois se analisaram por alguns momentos antes que Clarisse perdesse a paciência. Não era o forte dela. Ela avançou com a lança pronta, e Percy a bloqueou com o escudo, e a empurrou de volta. Ela tentou voltar, mas Percy já tinha ido para o outro lado, muito perto dela, e brandiu Contracorrente em direção ao seu braço.

Clarisse mal conseguiu bloquear o golpe e Percy atacou de novo, do outro lado. Ela levantou a lança e o bloqueou, girando a lança para que a parte elétrica se chocasse com a pele do braço de Percy, que estava sem proteção nenhuma.

Mas Percy era rápido, e estendeu o outro braço para bloquear o ataque com o escudo, e então recuou alguns passos.

— Impressionante. — disse Clarisse. — Ainda está rápido.

— Sempre. — Percy deu uma risadinha. — E você ainda está lenta.

— Ei! — ela reclamou. — Estamos em pé de igualdade até agora.

Percy riu mais abertamente. — Porque eu ainda estou brincando com você, Clarisse. — ele lhe deu uma piscadela. Eu ri ao ver ele se divertindo.

— Ele parece estar se divertindo com isso. — disse Nico rindo, ecoando meus pensamentos.

— Ah, ele está. — disse Thalia. — Percy adora duelar com a Clarisse, lembra? Ela sempre perde.

Ouvi uns murmúrios de campistas comentando o que Thalia dissera, mas voltei a prestar atenção nos dois. Percy e Clarisse se revezavam nos ataques, espada contra lança, espada contra escudo, escudo contra escudo, escudo contra lança. Eu tinha que admitir que Clarisse realmente estava ficando boa, porque ela nunca tinha se segurado tanto tempo contra Percy.

Então as palavras de Percy começaram a fazer sentido. Percebi que, o tempo todo, ele tinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, daquele que sempre o colocava em problemas.

Balancei a cabeça, divertida. Percy _estava_ brincando com Clarisse. Ele não estava mostrando tudo que tinha, não ainda.

Clarisse pareceu perceber isso também.

— Qual é, Jackson? Pare de brincar!

— Tem certeza? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, vamos!

Ele deu de ombros e então eles recomeçaram. A mudança era visível. Percy estava mais rápido e mais preciso, sua espada batendo exatamente nos lugares certos, e ainda bem que Clarisse estava de armadura.

Eu não pude deixar de perceber como os músculos dele se contraiam e relaxavam ao esforço, e percebi que ele estava muito mais tonificado do que antes. Minhas bochechas esquentaram com o pensamento, e eu deixei isso pra lá antes que alguém percebesse meu embaraço e perguntasse algo.

O importante era: Percy estava mais forte. Mais rápido. Mais _letal_. Clarisse percebeu, bem na hora que Percy deu um giro para confundi-la, e com um movimento do punho da espada, a fez soltar o escudo.

O barulho de conversa aumentou, e eu sabia que Travis e Connor estavam trocando apostas por aí.

Percy soltou o escudo também. Clarisse ficou confusa, mas ele não lhe deu tempo para pensar. Avançou nela de novo, atacando em todos os lados. Ela não conseguia dar nenhum golpe porque Percy era rápido demais. E eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo até ela perder.

Os gritos do chalé de Ares começaram a soar. — Vamos, Clarisse, acabe com ele!

Percy recuou, mantendo a espada em posição. Ela atacou, e ele desviou agachando e rolando para o outro lado, enquanto a lança elétrica dela entrava em contato com o chão. Percy deu uma risadinha e tirou o cabelo do rosto, fazendo meu coração palpitar. Coração estúpido.

— Como eu pensava. — disse Percy para Clarisse enquanto ela se virava para ele. — Você ainda é muito lenta.

E então, Percy avançou. Clarisse estava preparada, mas ele mudou de rota no último segundo. Ao invés de atacá-la no lugar óbvio – de frente, onde ela estava se protegendo com a lança – Percy dobrou os joelhos e deu uma cambalhota, passando de Clarisse, e então levantou, colocando a espada no pescoço dela, tudo em menos de dez segundos. Clarisse congelou.

— E... você está morta. — Ele terminou, sorrindo e baixando a espada.

Clarisse começou a rir.

— É, eu aprendi alguns truques, mas acho que você também, hein?

Percy deu de ombros, transformando Contracorrente em caneta de novo e tirando a poeira da sua calça.

— Como acha que ainda estou vivo? — ele brincou, mas todos conseguiram perceber o tom sombrio que sua voz tinha.

Não tinha saído da mente de ninguém, e eu sabia que depois dessa pequena demonstração, não haveria mais dúvidas: Percy Jackson tinha sobrevivido ao _Tártaro._ Por três anos. Sozinho. E qualquer semideus que pudesse fazer isso, com certeza era digno de admiração.

* * *

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Adoro a dinâmica do Percy e da Clarisse haha xD**

 **Não deixem de comentar, e logo volto com mais. :)**


	11. O grande navio voador de Leo

**Capítulo 11 - O grande navio voador de Leo**

 **POV Percy**

Annabeth veio me procurar na hora do almoço.

Eu meio que tinha fugido depois da pequena "luta" com Clarisse. Meus pensamentos estavam em todo lugar e eu não conseguia pensar direito. Precisava de uma pausa, e não parecia que eu a teria, com todo mundo em cima de mim.

Mas eu podia ser rápido e furtivo quando queria (cortesia dos anos no Tártaro). Me esgueirei pela multidão que vinha me congratular e escapei pra praia. Me sentei na areia, abraçando os joelhos, e fechei os olhos. Deixei que a brisa do mar me envolvesse, me acalmasse.

Respirei fundo incontáveis vezes. As imagens ainda assaltavam minhas pálpebras fechadas, no entanto. Muito _vermelho_ , cor de fogo, o cheiro de enxofre, o ar ácido. Minha pele ardendo. Obriguei-me a abrir os olhos e encarar o mar, que estava tranquilo e refletia a luz do sol.

 _ **Calma, Percy. Você está seguro.**_

Reprimi um sorriso para a voz do meu pai na minha cabeça. É _claro_ que meu pai estaria olhando. Eu tinha a impressão que desde que eu voltara, ele não tinha tirado os olhos de mim, mesmo que estivesse ocupado. Aos poucos, minha respiração e batimentos cardíacos diminuíram e eu pude pensar mais coerentemente.

Como se soubesse, Annabeth apareceu bem nessa hora. O sol estava alto no céu, por isso eu imaginava que a hora do almoço se aproximava.

— Hora do almoço? — perguntei, antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

— Ainda não.

Annabeth sentou ao meu lado e ficou quieta. Eu sabia o que era isso: ela queria que eu falasse primeiro. Sabia que algo estava errado. Como sempre, ela me conhecia muito bem.

— Eu precisava respirar. — admiti. — A luta com Clarisse trouxe... pensamentos indesejados.

— Imaginei.

— Sabidinha. — eu disse com um sorriso de escárnio.

Ela riu, e o som fez meu coração flutuar. Decidi ser corajoso e um pouco mais sincero.

— Quando Clarisse me provocou para parar de brincar com ela, alguma coisa estalou em mim. Eu entrei em modo de combate de verdade, e por um momento... — engoli em seco, olhando para o mar para me lembrar onde eu estava. — Por um momento, Clarisse era minha inimiga, um _monstro_. Eu quase...

Não consegui terminar a frase, mas Annabeth entendeu. Ela colocou uma mão no meu braço, me dando um meio-abraço. Eu segurei a mão dela.

— Eu só não passei a espada pelo seu pescoço porque vi medo em seus olhos. — admiti. — Se não tivesse visto...

— Mas você viu. — disse uma voz que não era Annabeth.

Nos viramos ao mesmo tempo para ver Clarisse com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão estranha, que eu nunca tinha visto nela, no rosto. Ela se aproximou devagar.

— Eu honestamente só queria duelar como nos velhos tempos. Imaginava que você ia me vencer o tempo todo, mas você estava _mesmo_ brincando. Eu sabia que aquilo não era tudo que você podia dar. — ela disse, se aproximando. — E sim, eu admito: fiquei com medo quando vi você se aproximar para o golpe final. E negarei ter dito isso até o dia da minha morte, então nem pense em espalhar, Jackson.

Eu ri de leve, e ela abriu o menor dos sorrisos. Soube que estava perdoado.

— Qualquer um que passe pelo que você passou terá problemas em lutar amigavelmente por um tempo. Eu acho que só quis que você treinasse _aqui_ primeiro. Com alguém que você pudesse confiar. — ela deu de ombros. — De qualquer jeito, pare de ser um maricas sobre isso. Eu estou bem, não tenho nem um arranhão. Só um orgulho ferido. — ela resmungou. — Então pare de se lamentar.

Eu sorri para ela. — Obrigado, Clarisse.

Ela deu uma piscadela. — De nada.

— Bem, essa foi inesperada. — disse Annabeth ao meu lado. Nós três rimos.

— O que seja. Negarei ter tido essa conversa. — Clarisse insistiu.

— Claro, Clarisse. Claro. — eu debochei, me sentindo bem melhor.

É, talvez voltar para o acampamento agora não tivesse sido uma ideia tão ruim. A concha que anunciava a hora de uma refeição soou no vale, e eu e Annabeth nos levantamos e voltamos para o acampamento com Clarisse, e dessa vez, eu estava com um humor muito melhor. Olhei para o mar mais uma vez antes de perdê-lo de vista.

Era bom estar em casa.

~.~

Até o almoço, eu me perguntei até quando esperaríamos por "sinais" antes de agir. Ou o quê estava acontecendo. Talvez eu pudesse coagir meu pai a me dar informação privilegiada, podendo, assim, ficarmos um passo à frente dos ditos gigantes. Mas, então, talvez eu não conseguisse isso. Era muito provável que meu pai sequer _pudesse_ me contar o que estava acontecendo, isso _se_ ele soubesse o que era.

Eu decidi ignorar isso por enquanto, e passei o resto do dia seguindo a programação do Acampamento. Fui parado diversas vezes por semideuses que queriam me "conhecer oficialmente", e devo admitir que foi bom, de um jeito estranho, ser reconhecido e admirado desse jeito. Eu falei com todo mundo, mas sempre que alguém mencionava a palavra "Tártaro", eu dava um jeito de escapar sem falar nada. Eu não tinha falado nada sobre esse lugar pra ninguém e não era agora que faria isso.

Lá pelo jantar, eu parecia mais com eu mesmo de novo, e sorri e ri das piadas de Leo enquanto nos ajuntamos para a canção depois da fogueira. Perguntei a Annabeth quando teria Caça a Bandeira, e ela disse que seria em dois dias. Me perguntei se ainda estaríamos aqui até lá. Fazia mais de 24h que os Sete tinham se voluntariado, não era possível que passássemos mais tempo sem fazer nada, era? Eu esperava que não.

Fui dormir inquieto naquela noite, e tive um sonho muito perturbador.

.

 _No começo, estava tudo bem escuro. Eu não conseguia ver nada, por isso desembainhei Contracorrente. A luz dourada que o bronze celestial emanava não era o suficiente pra eu saber onde estava, mas eu conseguia ver meus pés, pelo menos._

 _Andei em várias direções aleatórias, meio que temendo que isso fosse outro pesadelo sobre o Tártaro. Não ia me ajudar em nada. Mas então,_ esses _pesadelos eram mais vívidos, e eu raramente sabia que era um sonho, como agora. Então continuei andando. Eventualmente, parei numa clareira. E de repente eu conseguia enxergar, mas desejei que não pudesse._

 _Eu vi, bem perto, uma horda de gigantes. Seres enormes com pés de réptil, braços com unhas afiadas e todo tipo de coisa monstruosa que poderia formar um corpo. Alguns eram mais altos que outros, mas o menor deles devia ter uns seis metros de altura. Eles eram terríveis. Reconheci alguns dos mitos, mas outros não._

 _Os gigantes formavam um círculo ao redor de uma grande fogueira, e eu percebi que havia alguém sentado bem no meio do círculo, ao lado da fogueira. Me esgueirei pela borda, tomando cuidado para não ser visto, até que eu tivesse uma boa visão do que estava no meio. Quando consegui, congelei no lugar._

 _Uma mulher. Tinha uma mulher no meio dos gigantes, rindo para eles e sorrindo. Ela tinha a pele com uma textura estranha, quase como areia, e seus olhos eram profundos e escuros como lama. Usava um vestido verde, cor de grama, que ia até seus calcanhares. Os pés estavam descalços. Quando meus olhos viram seus pés, eu ofeguei._

 _Entre seus pés descalços haviam dois semideuses, imóveis e com sangue seco ao redor. Mortos. Senti um arrepio na espinha e tentei ver quem eram, mas não consegui. Seus rostos estavam embaçados, seus olhos vidrados._ _Ao lado deles, ainda no meio dos pés da enorme mulher de verde, haviam três objetos, e eu tremi ainda mais ao ver o que eram: o elmo de Hades, o tridente de Poseidon, e o raio-mestre de Zeus._

" _Ah, meus filhos," escutei a mulher dizer, e olhei para ela. "foi um longo sono. Mas agora que acordei, colocarei o mundo em ordem. Os deuses ficarão para sempre presos nos domínios de meu marido Tártaro, e o mundo sucumbirá ao poder dos gigantes."_

 _Os gigantes comemoraram, e a mulher olhou diretamente para mim, fazendo o arrepio na minha espinha voltar. Com força._

" _E eu prometo que_ _ **ninguém**_ _conseguirá me impedir."_

 _._

Acordei num sobressalto, com a concha avisando o café-da-manhã e os raios de sol batendo na minha janela. O cheiro da brisa do mar passava pela janela aberta, e eu me permiti um momento para respirá-lo e me acalmar. Meu coração palpitava, meus lençóis estavam molhados de suor, e eu estava com um péssimo pressentimento.

Me levantei num salto, tomando um banho rápido e colocando um short jeans e uma camiseta do acampamento. Peguei Contracorrente da cabeceira da cama e pus no bolso, e calcei os sapatos. Abri a porta do Chalé e corri, só para parar quando Leo, Piper e Annabeth apareceram ao meu lado, correndo e ofegando assim como eu.

Olhei para eles, e de repente eu sabia o que tinha acontecido.

— Deixe eu adivinhar. — falei, enquanto íamos apressados até o pavilhão de refeições. — Vocês também sonharam com os gigantes.

Os três se olharam e olharam para mim, assentindo.

— Aposto que Jason, Frank e Hazel também. — disse Annabeth, com a testa franzida enquanto ela pensava.

— Está começando. — disse Piper. — Logo precisaremos ir.

— Eu tenho a impressão que será mais cedo do que imaginamos, Pipes. — disse Leo, assim que paramos do lado de fora do pavilhão.

As mesas já estavam comendo alegremente, o que significava que estávamos _bem_ atrasados. Ninguém tinha nos notado ainda, a não ser Quíron e Rachel, que nos olhavam preocupados da mesa principal.

— Vamos tomar café. — disse Annabeth, pensando rápido. — Assim que terminarmos, chamamos os outros no Acampamento Júpiter para conversar.

Concordamos, e cada um foi para sua mesa, e eu tinha certeza que as mentes deles estavam tão agitadas quanto a minha.

~.~

Após o café, Annabeth disse a Quíron que precisávamos de um momento, e ele e Rachel vieram conosco até a fronteira dos acampamentos.

Eu não me surpreendi quando vi Jason, Hazel e Frank lá, na Área Comum, conversando em sussurros apressados. Octavian, o áugure deles, também estava lá, mas quieto. Quando nos viram, eles pararam, e Jason olhou pra mim com determinação.

— Eu imagino que vocês também tiveram um sonho muito... perturbador esta noite. — ele disse.

Assenti, e todos nos sentamos em uma das mesas redondas que havia na Área Comum para as ocasiões festivas. Jason usava sua toga de pretor, a espada de ouro firme na cintura. Hazel usava a camiseta roxa do acampamento Júpiter e jeans. Frank estava parecido com ela.

— Então, o que exatamente aconteceu no sonho de cada um? — perguntou Rachel.

Os romanos começaram. Depois nós, gregos. Eventualmente, percebemos que cada um de nós tinha tido _exatamente o mesmo sonho_.

— Isso é ruim. — disse Hazel. — Muito ruim.

— É Gaia. — disse Rachel, com uma certeza na voz que nos fez tremer. — Os gigantes querem acordar Gaia.

— Como você tem tanta certeza? — perguntou Octavian.

Rachel balançou a cabeça. — Apenas sei, Octavian. O Espírito de Delfos me dá visões também, e depois das minhas visões e do sonho de vocês, não há dúvida. Gaia está acordando.

— Isso realmente não é bom. — disse Quíron. — Receio que está na hora de vocês partirem.

— Mas pra onde? Não fazemos ideia do plano dos gigantes ou onde estão. Como vamos sair sem rumo e sem estratégia? — perguntou Frank.

— Eu tenho a impressão que tempo é crucial nessa missão, Frank. — disse Piper.

— Sempre é. — completou Leo. — Mas eu também tenho a nítida impressão que não podemos esperar. Cada minuto que esperamos os gigantes podem estar mais perto de acordar Gaia, e nós não queremos isso.

— Não mesmo. — disse Jason. — Gaia dormindo já é poderosa, não posso nem imaginar o que ela faria com o mundo e os deuses acordada.

— Eu concordo que tempo é crucial, e que precisamos partir. — disse Annabeth. — Mas também precisamos de uma direção. — ela olhava para Rachel enquanto falava. — Não podemos perder tempo andando em círculos pelos Estados Unidos, tentando descobrir onde os gigantes estão.

— Alguma ideia de pra onde devemos ir, Rachel? — perguntei.

— Eu consultei os deuses pela manhã, mas não obtive nenhuma resposta clara. — disse Octavian, meio zangado. — Eles estão em silêncio.

Eu estreitei os olhos pra ele, mas não disse nada. Tinha algo errado com esse cara, eu podia sentir.

Rachel suspirou, chamando nossa atenção.

— Façam silêncio e me deem um minuto. Vou tentar uma coisa.

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto obedecíamos. Em silêncio, observamos Rachel respirar fundo várias vezes, de olhos fechados. Então ela colocou as mãos sobre as têmporas e deu mais algumas respirações profundas. Seus olhos tremeram e seu rosto se contorceu em concentração. Um brilho verde a envolveu e eu podia sentir a tensão de todos ao redor da mesa.

Quíron olhava Rachel preocupado. Octavian parecia com inveja. Jason era uma máscara de calma que eu conhecia bem, e Hazel e Frank trocavam olhares preocupados. Annabeth tinha um misto de calma e preocupação nos olhos; Piper respirava fundo junto com Rachel enquanto esperava, e Leo mordia o lábio e balançava a perna, suas mãos ocupadas com algo que eu não podia ver. Meu coração palpitava, e de repente eu ouvi uma voz.

 _ **Seja forte, Percy. Será difícil, mas juntos vocês podem salvar todos nós.**_

A voz do meu pai foi embora tão logo quanto veio, me deixando com ainda mais perguntas, e então, Rachel abriu os olhos e ofegou.

— Rachel? — Quíron chamou. — Você está bem?

— S-sim, estou bem. — ela respirou fundo e nos olhou. — Roma. Vocês devem partir para Roma.

— Nova Roma? — perguntou Jason, confuso.

— Não. — Rachel retrucou. — A Roma original.

— Itália? — Frank se surpreendeu. — Mas é perigoso para semideuses cruzar o Atlântico!

— Eu sei. — continuou Rachel. — Mas o poder de Gaia será maior no lar original dos deuses.

— O lar original dos deuses é na Grécia. — Annabeth replicou. — Por que precisamos ir pra Roma?

— Vocês têm uma tarefa importante a fazer em Roma primeiro. Quando chegarem lá, os ladrões lhe dirão onde poderão achar Gaia e os gigantes, e todo o plano deles será revelado. É a forma mais rápida. — Rachel assegurou.

Nos olhamos, e então Hazel fez outra pergunta.

— Ok. Então nosso destino é Roma. Mas como vamos chegar lá?

— Avião? — ofereceu Jason com um sorrisinho. — Por acaso, eu tenho muitas milhas pra usar.

— Não, não, não. — eu disse com convicção. — Eu não entro em aviões.

Ele me deu um sorriso de lado. — Medo de altura, Jackson?

Dei uma risada de escárnio. — De jeito nenhum, _Grace_. Mas seu pai me pulverizaria se eu cruzasse o céu.

Ele mordeu o lábio. — Verdade. Filho de Poseidon. Esqueci.

Suspiramos.

— Poderíamos ir de navio, mas não é tão rápido. Meu pai não pulverizaria ninguém... — ofereci inutilmente.

— Bem... — Leo começou.

Olhamos pra ele. Ele ficou vermelho da cor de um tomate, e então suspirou. Olhou para Annabeth brevemente, e ela assentiu pra ele, como se estivesse lhe encorajando. Eu franzi.

— Eu venho construindo isso lá no Bunker 9 com o chalé faz alguns meses. É uma longa história, mas sabíamos que seria preciso em algum momento. Concluímos o projeto ante-ontem.

— O que é, Leo? — perguntou Quíron.

Ele suspirou e levantou da mesa com um sorriso travesso. — Será melhor de explicar se vocês verem com os próprios olhos.

~.~

Acompanhamos Leo até o Bunker 9, que era nada menos que uma enorme oficina para o chalé de Hefesto brincar. E ainda bem que eu não disse isso em voz alta, porque Leo nos informou que o Bunker tinha sido construído há mais de cem anos, na última guerra entre semideuses gregos e romanos, quando os deuses decidiram separar os dois lados. Estava escondido até que Leo o encontrou e, logo depois de se tornar Conselheiro do Chalé, ele mostrou o Bunker para seus irmãos.

O lugar era enorme, e incrível. Peças em todos os lugares, coisas que eu nem fazia ideia para o quê serviam rodeavam o lugar, e havia filhos de Hefesto em todo lugar. Quando nos viram, todo mundo parou de se mover.

Leo tomou a palavra.

— Gente, é hora. Vamos mostrar o _Argo II._

— Argo II? — perguntou Jason.

— Meu navio. — disse Leo, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Ele nos conduziu até uma parte externa do Bunker, os outros semideuses de Hefesto nos acompanhando. Quando todos saímos, não podia ter sido outra reação. Ofegamos com a visão que nos esperava.

O Argo II era um navio. Um navio _enorme_. Parecia um trirreme grego antigo, mas era maior e mais alto e possivelmente tinha mais andares. Tinha armamentos dos dois lados e mastros e velas e era absurdamente _lindo_. Eu já queria colocar minhas mãos no timão e não sair de lá nunca mais.

Meu pai tinha me ensinado a manusear navios quando eu tinha oito anos. Foi natural pra mim, obviamente, mas eu preservava a memória com carinho. Compreensivelmente, eu amava navios.

— Ele é lindo. Eu quero pilotar. — deixei escapar.

Leo e os outros riram, mas eu não liguei.

— Se você for bonzinho e me der uns autógrafos e tirar umas fotos comigo, eu te deixo pilotar.

Virei pra ele e lhe dei um sorriso travesso igual ao dele.

— Fechado, cara. Uau, que belezura.

Ele riu, orgulhoso. — Ele voa também. Tem três pisos. O piso principal, onde fica o leme e todas essas coisas, o do meio, onde ficam quartos, banheiros e uma área pra refeições. E o último piso é a sala de máquinas, um pequeno estábulo para cavalos ou pégasos, a enfermaria e o arsenal. Embaixo disso tudo está o motor e todas as coisas que fazem essa belezinha funcionar.

Todos estavam impressionados.

— É incrível, Leo. — disse Hazel.

— Foi projetado para os Sete. — ele disse. — Eu sempre senti que os Sete precisariam dele, e por algum motivo não pude esperar para construí-lo.

— Ainda bem. — disse Annabeth. — Porque precisamos dele _agora_.

Nos olhamos e assentimos, e eu como íamos embarcar num navio e eu era o filho de Poseidon, me senti no direito de dizer:

— Façam as malas, marujos. — eu disse, sorrindo. Os outros também sorriram. — Partiremos ao pôr-do-sol.

* * *

 **Eu sei que não acontece muita coisa aqui, mas amo esse capítulo. E vocês, o que acharam?**

 **Me digam e logo volto com mais!**


	12. A bordo do Argo II

**Avisinho: tem 3 POVs diferentes nesse capítulo. Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 - A bordo do Argo II**

 **POV Annabeth**

Logo que Percy disse as palavras, decidimos nos mexer. Leo disse que ficaria no Bunker para preparar o Argo para zarpar, e em seguida faria as malas. Combinamos o horário de partir e saímos do Bunker, deixando os filhos de Hefesto fazendo sua mágica.

— Você parece mais animado. — eu disse a Percy enquanto andávamos de volta até a área dos chalés. — Foi o navio? Ou a missão iminente?

Era difícil adivinhar o humor de Percy esses dias. O Tártaro o mudara muito, e eu tinha consciência disso. Geralmente eu podia ver o Percy que eu tinha conhecido por trás dos olhares vazios e atormentados, mas às vezes ele se fechava de um jeito que era difícil saber o que estava acontecendo. Como ontem, depois do duelo com Clarisse.

Agora, no entanto, ele parecia mais com ele mesmo. Especificamente, com o Percy Jackson que eu tinha ajudado a trazer para o acampamento, tantos anos atrás.

— Foi o navio. — ele sorriu, respondendo minha pergunta. — Faz tempo que eu não navego. Vai ser bom.

— Você sabe que o navio de Leo voa, certo? Podemos não estar na água o tempo todo. — eu o lembrei.

— Sim, mas tenho certeza que ele será tão rápido na água como no mar, e eu sei que posso convencer Leo a mantê-lo na água até chegarmos na Europa. — ele deu uma piscadela pra mim, e eu sorri largamente de seu entusiasmo. — Além do mais, só de estar em um navio... Sei que vou me sentir melhor, independente do que vier pela frente.

— Nada como estar no seu território. — eu provoquei, lhe dando uma empurradinha com o ombro.

Ele riu. — Sim. Nada como estar no meu território.

Eu me estiquei e lhe dei um beijo.

— Preciso ir. Você não tem um Chalé inteiro pra comandar, então só precisa fazer as malas. Eu tenho ordens para delegar.

Ele riu de novo e me beijou mais uma vez, demorando um pouco mais do que eu tinha demorado.

— Vá lá. Nos encontramos no almoço.

~.~

No almoço, Quíron anunciou a todos os presentes que os Sete estariam de partida no final da tarde. Ele reconheceu Leo como o responsável pelo maior projeto já visto na história do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, e falou que todos seriam bem-vindos na praia, de onde o _Argo II_ iria zarpar. Bem na fronteira que dividia os Acampamentos na praia. Eu imaginava que Jason estaria dizendo algo parecido para os romanos nesse momento.

Depois do almoço, me sentei com Malcolm no Chalé de Atena e lhe passei minhas responsabilidades. Piper, no chalé de Afrodite, fazia o mesmo, e Leo também o fazia com os semideuses de Hefesto. Todos éramos Conselheiros, e os Chalés precisariam de alguém no nosso lugar até que voltássemos.

Percy, tecnicamente, também era conselheiro, mas ele era o único campista do Chalé de Poseidon, então ele tinha a tarde livre. Eu sabia que ele ia falar com a mãe e lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo, e então Nico, ele e Thalia tinham combinado de fazer alguma coisa à tarde. Eles brincaram comigo dizendo que era "coisa dos Três Grandes" quando perguntei o que eles iriam fazer, e eu evitei rir para fingir aborrecimento, mas deixei o assunto pra lá.

Quando finalmente terminei com Malcolm, minhas malas e tudo que eu precisava fazer, passava das três da tarde. O horário combinado para nos encontrarmos no Argo era às cinco, e eu tinha o resto da tarde livre, já que minhas coisas estavam prontas.

Eu poderia ir ajudar Leo com os preparativos, mas sabia que ele estava tendo ajuda de seus irmãos e eles sabiam mais do que eu, de qualquer maneira. Resolvendo que era a melhor coisa a se fazer, eu deitei na minha cama no Chalé e fechei os olhos. Eu poderia muito bem conseguir algum descanso agora; eu não fazia ideia de quando poderia tê-lo de novo.

.

 **POV Nico**

Thalia e eu estávamos em apuros. E pior que era tudo culpa nossa.

Quer dizer, quem em sã consciência se oferece para lutar contra _Percy Jackson_? Ninguém. Clarisse tinha feito isso ontem, mas todo mundo sabia que ela era meio louca. Eu achei que tinha algum senso, já que vi tantas almas sofrendo por arrependimentos, mas aparentemente eu tinha alguns parafusos soltos também. Ou Thalia tinha e me convencera a fazer isso mesmo assim, como ela fazia com a maioria das coisas.

De todo jeito, Percy estava nos dando uma surra. Éramos dois contra um, e _mesmo assim_ ele estava vencendo. Como eu sabia? Bem, eu tinha passado _perto demais_ da lâmina da _Anaklusmos_ mais do que apenas uma vez nos últimos dez minutos. Estava ficando ridículo.

Percy sempre fora rápido, mas agora parecia três vezes mais. Ele sempre fora habilidoso com a espada, mas agora era diferente. Seu estilo de luta não mudara muito, mas ele tinha mais fluidez, e alguns golpes e movimentos novos que nos pegaram de surpresa. Ele não tinha usado esses movimentos com Clarisse.

— Você realmente aprendeu truques novos. — Thalia ofegou enquanto escapava da lâmina de bronze celestial mais uma vez. — E como exatamente você está conseguindo nos dar uma surra?

Percy riu, e a risada dele de algum modo me deixou nervoso, de um jeito ruim.

— Eu sempre consegui dar uma surra em vocês. — ele desconversou.

Eu e Thalia nos olhamos por um segundo, entendendo que não era hora de falar sobre isso.

— Eu me rendo. — eu disse, soltando minha espada pra ele ver que eu falava sério.

Ele deu de ombros e se concentrou em Thalia, que resistiu bravamente por dez segundos, até que ele deu o golpe final. Bem, não exatamente. Mas a espada dele tinha feito Thalia largar sua lança, e ela se rendeu, sabendo que não tinha chance.

— Droga, Percy. — ela reclamou. — Não é justo. Eu quero aprender alguns desses movimentos também, e você está indo embora de novo.

Ele riu de leve, e transformou Contracorrente de novo em caneta. Eu peguei minha espada e a guardei. Ele fez o mesmo com sua caneta e Thalia recuperou sua lança.

— Então vamos torcer pra que eu volte, aí eu te ensino umas coisas. — ele deu uma piscadela.

Thalia parecia nervosa, mas disfarçou e olhou séria pra Percy. — Você sempre volta.

Ele sorriu, parecendo agradecido, e então virou pra mim.

— Então, vamos ficar só de bate papo agora ou querem revanche?

— Revanche coisa nenhuma. — bufei. — Vamos fazer algo em que eu seja bom!

Fui em direção à saída da arena de combates que tínhamos usado, ao mesmo tempo que alguns filhos de Apolo iam entrando para treinar também. Will Solace, o conselheiro do Chalé, cumprimentou Percy, e os dois conversaram por um minuto enquanto os outros campistas entravam na arena, olhando para Percy em admiração.

Um deles, na verdade, um loiro baixinho com espinhas, que não devia ter mais de doze anos, tomou coragem pra falar comigo e perguntou:

— É verdade que você conhece o Percy desde que ele veio ao acampamento pela primeira vez?

Eu dei um sorrisinho.

— Sim. Somos primos.

Ele arregalou os olhos. Thalia, ao meu lado, riu.

— Nós três somos "primos" — ela fez aspas com os dedos para enfatizar. — Você sabe. Os Três Grandes são irmãos, então nos consideramos primos de primeiro grau.

— Ah. — ele não parecia entender muito bem, mas deu um aceno curto e foi tomar seu lugar com os outros.

Percy e Will terminaram de falar e nós recomeçamos a andar. Cumprimentei Will de leve quando passamos ao lado dele, e continuamos nosso caminho.

— Me deu fome. — disse Percy.

Thalia abriu um sorriso enorme.

— Pelos deuses, como eu não lembrei de te mostrar isso?! — ela pegou a mão de Percy e saiu correndo, e eu estava logo atrás deles, rindo da empolgação de Thalia.

— O que é, Tha? — perguntou Percy.

— Você vai ver. — eu respondi, correndo ao lado dele. — Foi ideia dos Stolls. Ninguém deu muita fé no começo, mas acabou virando algo muito bom.

Paramos em frente à lanchonete, que ficava um pouco atrás dos campos de morangos. Era um pouco escondida, você só saberia que estava ali se já tivesse estado lá.

— Uma lanchonete? Estou aqui há quase três dias e _ninguém_ me falou que agora temos uma lanchonete? — Percy ficou indignado.

Thalia e eu rimos.

— Bem, estamos dizendo agora. — repliquei.

— Mais um motivo pra você voltar dessa vivo, Percy. Você tem que aproveitar a lanchonete. — Thalia incentivou.

Ele riu e se aproximou.

Tinha sido uma boa ideia. Lanches saudáveis (ou não, nos fins de semana era permitido _fast-food_ ) no meio do dia era uma coisa boa, porque muita gente tinha fome entre as refeições, com todo o treinamento que precisávamos fazer. Por uma dracma de ouro, você comprava um belo lanche saudável, com direito a uma bebida gostosa de sua preferência.

Percy pegou três dracmas do bolso, e eu e Thalia arregalamos os olhos. Ele nem olhou para nós enquanto ficava na fila e olhava o menu pendurado na parede atrás do balcão.

— Vocês querem o quê? Estou pagando. Tenho dracmas acumuladas dos anos que passei fora.

Eu e Thalia nos olhamos e sorrimos, entrando na fila ao lado de Percy sem questionar.

.

 **POV Percy**

Depois que eu, Nico e Thalia comemos, conversei com eles por um tempo. Acabei falando como me sentia depois do Tártaro pra eles, quase o mesmo que falei pra Annabeth no dia anterior depois do fiasco com Clarisse. Eles me entendiam também. Prometeram que eu podia lhes mandar uma Mensagem de Íris a qualquer hora se sentisse que precisava falar com alguém (que não fosse Annabeth).

Thalia acabou sendo chamada pra resolver uma bronca, e Nico ficou. Quando ela saiu, ele reiterou:

— Estou falando sério. Acho que ninguém aqui entende o _quanto_ o Tártaro é poderoso, o quanto a simples essência daquele lugar pode sugar uma pessoa. Eu estive lá por um dia uma vez, Percy, antes de encontrar Hazel... — ele engoliu em seco e eu o olhei atentamente. — Eu não sei como você sobreviveu por três _anos_.

Dei uma risada sem humor. — Eu me pergunto isso de vez em quando, também.

Ele deu um sorriso triste. — É por isso que eu digo: se durante essa missão, ou até depois dela, você precisar conversar e... apenas deixar essa escuridão do Tártaro sair, desabafar... pode contar comigo.

Eu sorri, certo que Nico estava sendo sincero. Como filho do Mundo Inferior, ele _sabia_ do que estava falando. Mais do que os outros. Talvez mais do que Annabeth, que era a pessoa mais inteligente que já conheci. Mas Annabeth só sabia dos mitos e histórias. Nico tinha estado lá. Ia e vinha do Mundo Inferior com mais frequência que o próprio Hades, e mesmo que seu tempo no Tártaro tivesse sido menos que um dia, ele entendia.

— Valeu, Nico.

— Disponha.

Estávamos sentados perto da fonte na área comum dos chalés, e notei que o sol estava começando a baixar. Olhei para o meu relógio e franzi.

— Parece que está quase na hora. Melhor eu ir me preparar.

— Claro. Eu te encontro na praia?

— Combinado.

Partimos em direções diferentes. Nico provavelmente ia encontrar Thalia, e eu decidi tomar um longo banho pra relaxar meus nervos, que estavam ficando tensos novamente depois da conversa sobre o Tártaro. Eu precisava controlar isso.

Passei pelo menos vinte minutos embaixo d'água, pensando, suspirando, deixando a água limpar o suor do dia e acalmar meus nervos e minha mente. Saí e me vesti como sempre, mandei mais uma mensagem para a minha mãe, que colocou Paul e Sophie diante do arco-íris e os três me deram tchau.

— Fique seguro, Percy. — minha mãe pediu, lágrimas nos olhos enquanto sorria.

— Vou ficar. — prometi, sem saber se conseguiria cumprir essa promessa.

Mas minha mãe entendia. Me despedi deles e peguei minhas coisas, indo até a porta. Respirei fundo e a abri, saindo para o dia que pouco a pouco dava lugar à noite. Encontrei Piper e Annabeth saindo de seus chalés também. Eu sorri para elas e peguei a mão de Annabeth na minha, segurando firme.

— Leo já foi? — perguntei.

— Não sei... — Piper franziu, tentando lembrar.

Bem nessa hora, passamos pelo chalé de Hefesto, e Leo saiu de lá com uma mochila nas costas, o cinto de ferramentas pendendo na cintura, uma bolsa preta pequena e uma maleta que parecia ser de bronze celestial, com dois rubis no centro.

— Badboy supremo se apresentando! — ele fez uma continência para nós, nos fazendo rir, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Me ofereci para carregar alguma coisa e ele me deu a bolsa preta, e andamos em um silêncio agradável até a praia.

Não estava surpreso em ver os dois acampamentos nos esperando lá, em peso. As pessoas deram espaço para nós passarmos, sorrindo e dizendo palavras de encorajamento enquanto andávamos. Acho que elas estavam tentando ajudar, mas só me fez sentir como se estivesse indo pra forca.

— Me sinto caminhando pra forca. — disse Leo, resmungando e ecoando meus pensamentos.

— Eu também. — ri com ele. — Não ajuda muito ficar ouvindo isso à beira de uma missão potencialmente fatal.

As meninas concordaram com a gente, e finalmente chegamos na fronteira, que era mais imaginária que outra coisa. A primeira coisa que notei foi a enorme rampa de madeira que tinha sido colocada, provavelmente pelo chalé de Hefesto. Ela saía da arrebentação da praia e se estendia por pelo menos três metros para cima, parando no piso principal do Argo II, que flutuava sobre as ondas do mar. E não digo flutuava no mar, o navio estava _planando_ no ar mesmo.

Deixei meus pensamentos sobre a beleza do navio de lado por um momento e me voltei para a frente. O acampamento romano quase inteiro, eu imaginava, estava do outro lado, em suas camisetas roxas e armaduras, conversando entre si enquanto Reyna e Jason conversavam. Ele não usava sua toga de pretor, o que era sinal de que estava pronto pra partir.

Hazel e Frank estavam vestidos como ele: calças jeans e a camiseta roxa do acampamento, e tênis. Suas mochilas e bolsas estavam na areia, e nós fizemos o mesmo ao chegar à frente da nossa comitiva grega. Notei que eu, Leo, Piper e Annabeth todos usávamos shorts ao invés de calças jeans, e também estávamos com a camiseta do acampamento. Eu me perguntava se teríamos muitos problemas com os romanos no caminho por causa das diferenças de costumes, mas deixei pra lá.

Quíron e Rachel apareceram, assim como Thalia e Nico. Jason e Reyna pararam de conversar e Quíron disse algumas palavras para os campistas e para nós, e todos nos aplaudiram, e de repente estávamos prontos para partir. Quando estávamos prestes a começar a subir a rampa que nos levaria ao Argo II, um centurião que eu não lembrava o nome perguntou se levaríamos um acompanhante na missão. Missões perigosas podiam precisar de acompanhantes maiores de idade. Eu segurei o riso.

— Os Sete não precisam de um acompanhante. — disse Quíron com firmeza.

— Tem certeza, Quíron? — Frank perguntou. — _É_ uma missão perigosa. Um acompanhante legal parece boa ideia.

— Sim. Mas Percy e Annabeth têm 21 anos. Os dois são maiores de idade. E eu confio que eles serão responsáveis o suficiente. — ele nos deu um olhar tão profundo que nos fez corar involuntariamente.

Ouvi Nico e Thalia rirem e sussurrarem (pra todo mundo ouvir) pra nós: — Comportem-se.

Annabeth fez cara feia pra eles, mas eles não ligaram e continuaram rindo.

— Se é assim, não tem nada pra discutirmos. — disse Jason, com a testa franzida. — Precisamos partir.

Assentimos, e nos despedimos de nossos amigos próximos. Nico repetiu sua promessa no meu ouvido, e eu o agradeci novamente. Thalia me mandou ficar seguro, e eu prometi que tentaria. Acenei para Clarisse, Will, Chris e os outros antigos conselheiros que eu conhecia, e segui Annabeth e Piper pela rampa, tentando não olhar para trás. Essa **não seria** a última vez que eu veria meus amigos.

Já no Argo II, Leo nos mandou ficar quietos enquanto ele colocava o Argo no ar. Ouvimos vivas e saudações romanas e eu me inclinei sobre o batente com os outros para acenar. Parecia cena de filme antigo, com a exceção que nosso navio voava. Logo os acampamentos sumiram do nosso campo de visão, e só o que nos rodeava eram nuvens.

* * *

 **E lá vão eles. E agora? Não deixem de comentar!**


	13. Filho do Senhor das Tempestades

**Capítulo 13 -** **Filho do Senhor das Tempestades**

 **POV Percy**

O resto da noite foi calmo. Depois da primeira meia hora, eu tinha convencido Leo a nos colocar no oceano, e quando Jason tentou discutir, eu o prometi que nada nos atacaria no mar. Ele assentiu relutante, mas eu vi que ele até gostou da brisa do mar depois que começamos a navegar, o que me deixou com um sorrisinho convencido.

Leo cumpriu o combinado e me deixou no timão por um tempo (depois que assinei umas fotos minhas antigas que eu não fazia ideia de onde ele tinha conseguido), mas todos tínhamos tarefas mais importantes a fazer, e por mais que eu _amasse_ estar navegando de novo, eu precisava me concentrar na missão.

Depois de travar as coordenadas no computador de bordo do navio, Leo e eu nos dirigimos até o salão de refeições no piso de baixo, onde os outros nos esperavam. Eu seguia elogiando o navio dele, o que o deixou praticamente pulando de orgulho, mas o cara merecia. Ele tinha desenhado a coisa toda, e era impressionante. E eu nem tinha visto tudo ainda.

Chegamos ao salão e os outros repentinamente pararam de falar. Eu olhei para Annabeth e ela riu.

— Se divertiu no timão? — ela perguntou.

Eu ri com ela. — Sim.

— Então... — Jason se aventurou. — Você sempre soube navegar ou teve que aprender?

Eu me sentei ao lado de Annabeth, que estava na cabeceira da mesa retangular de oito lugares. Leo sentou do meu lado. Ao lado dele estava Piper. Do outro lado da mesa, os romanos se alinharam, com Jason ao lado de Annabeth, Frank ao seu lado e Hazel na ponta.

— Meu pai me ensinou quando eu tinha oito anos. — eu sorri quando vi todos os outros surpresos.

— Seu _pai_ te ensinou? — Piper perguntou chocada.

— Sim. — confirmei.

— Poseidon é um pai dedicado, ao contrário dos outros olimpianos. Eles podiam aprender uns truques com ele, se vocês me perguntarem. — Annabeth falou, meio resmungando.

— Sério? — Leo perguntou olhando pra mim.

Eu assenti. — Ele sempre esteve indo e voltando quando eu era criança, e quando eu tinha uns nove anos ele me explicou quem ele era e quem _eu_ era. Me treinou e me ensinou muita coisa. Ele me mantinha num véu de proteção pra que os monstros não me descobrissem, até os meus dezessete anos, quando eu fui pro acampamento.

— Uau. — disse Hazel. — Deve ter sido legal.

Eu fiz uma careta. — Às vezes. Ele é meio superprotetor demais.

— Como assim? — perguntou Frank, curioso.

Por mais que eu adorasse falar sobre isso, eu não estava muito no clima. E como sempre, Annabeth percebeu. Ela limpou a garganta e tomou a palavra.

— Acho que isso é uma história pra depois. Precisamos de um plano. Precisamos estabelecer uma rota, com as paradas necessárias, e descobrir como vamos impedir os gigantes de acordar Gaia.

O olhar de curiosidade de Frank escureceu um pouco, e eu lhe dei um sorriso de desculpas, murmurando um 'depois'. Ele assentiu com um sorriso pequeno, e Jason falou logo depois de Annabeth.

— Concordo. Acho que a chave está no sonho que todos nós tivemos.

Os outros assentiram. Meu olhar foi para os murais encantados que decoravam o salão. Eram pequenas janelas quadradas por toda a parede, encantadas para mostrar imagens em tempo real do Acampamento Meio-Sangue e do Acampamento Júpiter. Os armários estavam cheios dos pratos e copos encantados do Acampamento, que podiam se encher da comida escolhida. Era uma boa coisa, porque eu tinha certeza que ninguém teria tempo de cozinhar.

— Acho que precisamos achar um ponto em comum. Quer dizer, o sonho foi o mesmo pra todos nós, certo? — perguntou Piper. — Mas deve ter algo em que todos nos concentramos que possa nos ajudar a descobrir como parar os gigantes.

— Concordo... — disse Hazel. — Mas o que seria?

Ficamos em silêncio por pelo menos um minuto antes que a resposta me viesse à mente. Um flash de uma cena particularmente perturbadora que eu lembrava do sonho...

— Os objetos de poder. — eu sussurrei, me perguntando se estava certo.

— É verdade... — Annabeth parecia estar se lembrando também. — Os objetos de poder dos Três Grandes estavam no sonho!

— Eu também me lembro. — disse Leo. — O elmo de Hades, o tridente de Poseidon e o raio-mestre de Zeus, não é? Junto de dois semideuses mortos...

— Isso. — confirmou Jason. — Eu também me lembro disso.

Os outros confirmaram também.

— Mas se eles estão com os objetos de poder, significa que os deuses foram roubados. Será por isso que eles estão tão quietos? Dionísio foi chamado de volta ao Olimpo logo antes de eu voltar, não foi? — perguntei à Annabeth.

— Sim... Pode ser. Os deuses não deixariam que a informação vazasse. Os três objetos de poder dos Três Grandes são as maiores armas de destruição. — ela continuou. — Me pergunto se eles são parte do ritual pra acordar Gaia...

— É uma possibilidade. — disse Hazel. — Mas como ter certeza se os objetos já foram roubados ou não? Porque se não foram, podemos impedir tudo isso ainda mais cedo!

Ela parecia animada com a possibilidade, mas eu sabia que não seria assim tão fácil.

— Não acho que as Parcas deixariam assim tão fácil pra nós. — eu resmunguei.

Leo concordou. — Aquelas velhotas são más.

— Shh. — eu o silenciei. — Não reclame. Poderia ser pior.

Ele suspirou, mas ficou quieto.

— Então precisamos descobrir o paradeiro dos objetos primeiro. — disse Jason. — Depois disso, podemos descobrir o que fazer.

— Parece um bom plano pra mim. — concordei. — Objeções?

Os outros negaram com a cabeça, e simples assim, tinhamos um plano. Bem, parte dele. Eu imaginava se seria tão fácil nós concordarmos uns com os outros a missão inteira ou se ainda estávamos todos "testando as águas". Me perguntei se era boa ideia confiar em romanos, mas espantei o pensamento da cabeça. Os gregos já tinham feito as pazes com eles há dois anos, eu tinha que confiar que tinham tomado a decisão certa.

Depois disso, decidimos comer, já que parecia estar tudo tranquilo. Eu pedi pizza pro meu prato e fui recompensado com belos pedaços de massa. Annabeth riu de mim, mas eu a ignorei. Nos engajamos numa conversa tranquila sobre os acampamentos e cada um deu uma ideia de como descobrir o paradeiro dos objetos. Eu planejava perguntar ao meu pai diretamente, mas sabia que só poderia fazer isso mais tarde, sem ninguém olhando, ou corria o risco de não ter resposta nenhuma. Não disse isso a ninguém, entretanto.

Perto do fim da refeição, Jason e Annabeth acharam prudente estabelecer uma rotina de guarda no piso principal. O Argo II tinha proteção contra monstros, mas à medida que nos aproximássemos da Europa, poderíamos ser atacados. Tínhamos que ficar alertas, então todos concordaram em patrulhas eventuais. Leo, como o único que sabia lidar com todos os botões de seu controle Wii (que era o que controlava o navio, no fim das contas), era o único que ficaria fora da escala, já que o trabalho dele era se certificar que o navio estivesse sempre em estado de funcionamento e nos avisar caso precisássemos de reparos.

Eu não fiquei muito contente de ver Jason e Annabeth conversando como velhos amigos, sabendo exatamente que tipo de estratégia precisávamos e tudo mais. Eu entendia que ele, como pretor do Acampamento Júpiter, soubesse um pouquinho de estratégia e tudo mais, mas não gostei de ver Annabeth pedindo as opiniões _dele_. Podia ser um pensamento mesquinho, egoísta e ciumento, mas eu não estava gostando. Eu confiava em Annabeth, mas em Jason... eu ainda estava em dúvida.

Como se soubesse meu desconforto com ele, Annabeth me pareou com ele para a primeira ronda. Jason pareceu perceber meu desconforto e insinuou que eu podia ir dormir se estivesse cansado, e ele iria com Piper, que era a próxima da lista, junto com Hazel. Eu neguei instantaneamente.

— Não, estou bem. — assegurei, levantando. — Vamos.

Não esperei por ele e saí do salão, indo até as escadas e subindo rapidamente. Assim que cheguei ao piso principal, ouvi os passos de Jason subindo atrás de mim, mas eu estava preocupado com outra coisa.

— Isso não pode ser bom. — eu disse, olhando para o céu escuro. Olhei ao redor e notei que o mar também se agitava, e eu podia senti-lo ficando mais agitado a cada minuto.

— Parece que temos uma tempestade vindo por aí. — Jason resmungou, olhando pras nuvens. — Acho que posso controlá-la.

— Você pode controlar os ventos? — perguntei, me inclinando um pouco sobre a borda do navio pra ver melhor o estado do oceano.

— Sim. — eu o ouvi dizer atrás de mim.

— Então vamos nos preparar pra controlá-los. — eu disse. — Eu controlo o mar e você os ventos. Não completamente, apenas o suficiente pra o Argo viajar sem muito problema.

— Por que simplesmente não afastar a tempestade de nós? — ele debochou. — Eu com certeza posso fazer isso.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, me irritando um pouco.

— E eu posso controlar o mar, mas se fizermos isso vamos nos esgotar. E precisamos guardar nossa energia pelo menos até o próximo turno. — eu retruquei.

Ele pareceu irritado por eu ter apontado o óbvio, mas assentiu. — É, você tem razão.

Controlei o sorriso de aparecer. Eu não fazia ideia do por quê, mas era bom ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.

Leo surgiu das escadas do convés inferior e assim que viu o tempo, assobiou. — Uau. Isso não é bom.

— Não. — eu e Jason dissemos juntos.

— Avise a todos lá embaixo que tem uma tempestade se formando. — eu disse a ele. — Diga pra se prepararem.

— Pode deixar. — ele fez uma continência exagerada que me fez rir e correu até a cabine de comando, que era coberta, e começou a apertar botões.

— Eu gosto desse cara. — falei simplesmente.

— Ele parece gostar de você também. — disse Jason, se aproximando.

Dei de ombros. — É, acho que isso é bom.

Ele não disse mais nada, e fomos para lados diferentes do navio, tentando nos concentrar na tarefa à nossa frente. Eu conseguia sentir o oceano se agitando, e o navio balançava com ele. Eu comecei a me concentrar para manter as águas ao nosso redor mais controladas, mas por algum motivo, eu não conseguia muita coisa.

Era estranho. A sensação que eu tinha era que o oceano não estava simplesmente reagindo ao tempo ruim... E não era uma coisa do meu pai, também. Era como se tivesse outra coisa provocando as ondas, que estavam cada vez maiores.

Me concentrei mais, e consegui diminuir as ondas um pouco. Olhei para Jason do outro lado, e ele parecia confuso enquanto olhava para o céu. Me perguntei se ele estava sentindo o mesmo que eu... que _algo_ estava causando isso. Algo um pouco fora do nosso controle.

Fui até Leo, ainda me concentrando no oceano.

— Conseguiu avisar os outros?

— Sim. Eles vão ficar lá embaixo, mas se vocês dois precisarem de reforços, é só me dizer que eu chamo. — ele piscou.

— Obrigado. — eu disse, olhando de volta pro oceano.

— Isso não é normal, é? — Leo perguntou.

— Não. — confirmei. — E eu tenho certeza que vai piorar antes de melhorar.

— Sempre piora. — Leo suspirou.

Eu suspirei e olhei ao redor da cabine de comando. Vi a maleta de bronze celestial com os pequenos rubis num canto. Apontei pra ela.

— O que tem na maleta?

Leo olhou na direção que eu estava apontando e sorriu um sorriso enorme e maluco, que me deu um arrepio na espinha.

— É minha arma secreta.

Eu franzi, esperando uma resposta mais elaborada, mas ele riu, sem falar nada.

— Você vai ver. Tenho a impressão que precisaremos dela mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Eu assenti, e dei um último olhar na maleta, tentando descobrir o que tinha nela, antes de me voltar de volta para o lado de fora da cabine.

Foi quando começou a chover. De uma vez, e muito forte. Os ventos pioraram umas três vezes, e Jason foi empurrado pro lado de dentro do navio quando uma onda enorme, vinda de lugar nenhum, bateu no casco do Argo.

Eu me segurei num mastro por pouco, e vi Jason fazer o mesmo, ainda caído no chão. Fui até ele e o ajudei a levantar.

— O que diabos foi isso? — ele perguntou, com raiva. — Veio do nada.

— É... — eu cerrei os olhos pra tentar enxergar melhor no meio da chuva. — Precisamos descobrir o que está causando essa tempestade. Não é só tempo ruim.

— Concordo. — ele disse. — Consegui sentir vários _venti_ pairando sobre o navio. Isso por si só já diz muito.

— _Venti_? — perguntei, desconhecendo o termo.

— Espíritos da tempestade. — ele explicou. — O termo grego é...

— _Anemoi thuellai._ — eu terminei por ele, rindo. — Tenho que agradecer Annabeth por lembrar dessa.

Ele riu comigo, e outra onda bateu no casco. Pude ouvir Leo gritar um "qual é!" da cabine, e olhei pra Jason, ignorando minhas dúvidas sobre ele no momento.

— Vamos. Você tenta tirar algo dos espíritos da tempestade e eu do oceano. — eu disse.

Ele assentiu e fomos até a borda. Eu subi no parapeito e estendi as mãos para o oceano, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Jason fez o mesmo, mas para o céu, tentando se comunicar com os ventos, eu acho. Não prestei atenção.

O mar estava além de agitado. Estava _furioso_. E não era meu pai. Percebi uma luz verde debaixo d'água, como um tornado, e percebi que era isso que provavelmente estava agitando as águas desse jeito. Era o único ponto que a luz era visível. Tentei puxar para a superfície, mas estava além do meu alcance.

— Droga. — murmurei. — Jason! — gritei pra ele.

Ele olhou pra mim e eu apontei para baixo. O barulho da tempestade agora era alto demais pra nos comunicarmos direito, mesmo estando um ao lado do outro. Ele olhou pra onde eu apontava e pareceu xingar.

— É... causa... tempestade? — foi tudo que eu consegui distinguir, e ele também parecia gritar.

— Acho que sim! — falei. — Consegue segurar os ventos? Vou mergulhar!

Eu falei e fiz gestos pra que ele entendesse o que eu ia fazer e ele acenou. Eu assenti de volta e respirei fundo, me preparando para o que quer que estivesse lá embaixo, e então mergulhei.

Uma camada de proteção me envolveu instantaneamente, impedindo a água de molhar minhas roupas (que já estavam molhadas pela água da chuva, de todo jeito) e mantendo minha respiração estável. Eu nadei mais profundamente, para o olho do furacão verde que mexia as águas. Eu esperei que Leo tivesse visto o que acontecera, e que ele mantivesse o Argo flutuando enquanto eu cortava o mal pela raiz.

O centro do furacão estava, previsivelmente, tranquilo. Mas o que vi dentro dele me fez parar no meio do caminho. Não era o que eu esperava de jeito nenhum.

Veja só, eu esperava um monstro marinho terrível fazendo bagunça, não uma deusa. Bom, pelo menos eu achava que era uma deusa. Ela estava em forma humana, tinha o cabelo grande e ondulante da cor de águas-vivas e seus olhos brilhavam, _muito_. Tinha um cajado com a ponta verde que balançava pra lá e pra cá, e eu vi que a cada balançada, uma onda surgia, e olhando pra cima, eu via que as ondas iam diretamente para o Argo.

Ótimo. Como eu ia convencer uma deusa a parar de nos atacar? E quem ela era, afinal, e por que nos atacava? Nadei para mais perto, até ficar a poucos metros da deusa, que me olhou desconfiada, e então seu olhar se iluminou.

— Ora, ora. Olá, _irmãozinho_.

Eu fiquei confuso.

— Desculpe, o quê?

Ela deu uma risadinha que me deixou nervoso, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

— Percy Jackson, o lendário filho que Poseidon nunca deveria ter tido, que salvou o Monte Olimpo do Titã Cronos há quase quatro anos e que passou os últimos três anos no Tártaro e sobreviveu. É bom conhecê-lo.

Eu a olhei com cuidado, pronto para pegar Contracorrente do bolso a qualquer momento. Me passou pela cabeça que eu deveria ter ido com espada em punho, mas agora que estava aqui, eu tinha que ter cuidado. Não queria irritar essa deusa, quem quer que ela fosse.

— Você obviamente fez seu dever de casa. — eu disse devagar. — Mas eu sinto dizer que não faço ideia de quem você é.

Isso pareceu irritá-la, e eu xinguei. Eu tinha falado com educação! Seu cajado mexeu e eu vi que outra onda violenta bateu no Argo, me fazendo xingar de novo. Eu tinha que resolver isso logo.

— Não sabe quem eu sou? Ora, é claro que não. Fui esquecida com o passar dos séculos, e ninguém realmente conhece Cimopoleia!

— Ci-o quê?

— Ci-mo-po-leia! — ela disse. — Filha de Poseidon, deusa das tempestades marinhas violentas! Eu devia saber que meu próprio irmão também não me reconheceria. É claro que o papai nunca falou de mim, falou?

— Hm, não...

— Ótimo. Eu posso me vingar em você, então.

Tentei pensar.

— Espere, você está atacando nosso navio por vingança porque nosso pai não te reconhece? — perguntei, tentando soar tranquilo.

— Sim.

— Então... você não tem nada a ver com os gigantes que querem acordar Gaia?

Ela me olhou atentamente.

— Eles me ofereceram um acordo. Eu ainda não respondi.

— Deixa eu adivinhar: se você os ajudar, quando Gaia acordar, ela fará com que você seja reconhecida?

— Algo assim... — ela estreitou os olhos enquanto eu colocava a mão no bolso.

— Olha, eu sinto te dizer, mas é muito provável que esse seja o pior acordo que você vai fazer na sua vida imortal. — eu disse, puxando minha caneta e fazendo Contracorrente se alongar na minha mão.

Cimopoleia estreitou os olhos pra mim.

— E por que você acha isso, querido irmãozinho? — da sua voz pingava veneno, e eu sabia que ela estava começando a perder a paciência.

O lado bom era que ela estava se concentrando em mim, e as ondas que batiam no Argo tinham começado a diminuir de intensidade. Pouco, mas o suficiente.

— Gaia não está interessada em ninguém a não ser ela. — eu conjecturei. — E se ela acordar, vai destruir toda a civilização e os deuses.

— Eu não ligo para os deuses. — ela deu de ombros, balançando seu cajado mais uma vez, e eu suprimi a vontade de xingar. — Eles nunca ligaram pra mim.

— Bom, você pode não ligar pros deuses, mas se a civilização humana for erradicada do planeta, quem vai sobrar pra reconhecer você como deusa?

Ela parou por um momento, e eu soube que tinha a atenção dela. Forcei as águas a me levarem mais para perto, bem perto do rosto de Cimopoleia. Ela estava numa forma de pelo menos uns seis metros de altura, então mesmo perto do rosto dela, eu parecia um inseto. Seus olhos brilhantes demais se focaram em mim, e eu me recusei a recuar. Eu tinha que enfrentá-la de frente, e convencê-la a nos deixar em paz.

— Você é a deusa das tempestades marinhas violentas. Eu suponho que você queira ser reconhecida como tal. E temida, talvez.

— Claro que quero ser temida! SOU UMA DEUSA VIOLENTA!

Ela agitou o cajado várias vezes para provar seu argumento e eu respirei fundo, me recusando a me distrair pelas ondas e o furacão que atacavam o Argo sem piedade.

— Se Gaia acordar e fizer o que ela quer, não vai _sobrar ninguém_ pra temer você, irmãzinha.

Ela estreitou os olhos pra mim novamente, e eu me forcei a continuar encarando seus olhos, que brilhavam tanto que quase me tiravam a visão.

— Não estou te dizendo o que fazer. — continuei, embora eu tivesse certeza que meus olhos e minha posição expressavam o contrário. — Mas, se eu fosse você, recusaria o trato dos gigantes e ajudaria esses Sete semideuses que precisam ir até a Europa e impedir Gaia. Se você nos ajudar, seremos muito gratos, e eu cuidarei para que você seja reconhecida e temida pelos semideuses, ambos gregos e romanos.

Ela pareceu considerar a proposta, mas eu continuei falando, fazendo minha voz ficar mais firme ao mesmo tempo que apertava Contracorrente na mão, como que para provar que eu estava falando sério.

— Se não quiser nos ajudar... Bem, a perda vai ser sua. Acabei de voltar dos piores três anos da minha vida. Sinceramente? Eu estou bem _puto_. Não vou deixar Gaia acabar com a civilização justo quando acabei de voltar. E eu não sou alguém que você quer como inimigo.

Sustentei o olhar da minha "irmã" por um tempo que pareceu se estender por horas. Era como se ela me analisasse, cada pedaço de mim. Minha postura, meus olhos... minha alma. Eu não sei o que ela viu, mas o que quer que fosse, a fez sorrir. Um sorriso estranho, como se ela tivesse praticado várias vezes no espelho mas ainda não conseguisse fazer direito. Seus olhos brilharam um pouco mais.

— Desafiando uma deusa... — ela riu de leve. — Posso ver porque você é o favorito do papai. Tem a força dele. É realmente um _filho do mar._ O filho do Senhor das Tempestades.

Eu não respondi, sustentando seu olhar. Ela deu mais um risinho e agitou a mão na água, e de repente, o furacão se dissipou. O mar se acalmou, tanto e tão rápido que nem parecia que tinha havido uma tempestade. Olhei para cima, e o Argo se acalmava na superfície. O céu continuava escuro, mas isso porque era noite. As nuvens de tempestade tinham ido embora também.

— Gostei de você, irmãozinho. — ela disse simplesmente. — E você tem razão, se a humanidade acabar, não sobrará ninguém para me temer. — ela fez biquinho, e então me olhou com determinação. — Eu assumo que você estava falando sério sobre me fazer ser temida.

Eu dei um sorriso pequeno pra ela, abaixando a espada, mas sem guardá-la. Não importava que ela aparentemente estivesse do nosso lado agora. Ela ainda podia mudar de ideia. Podia ser um truque.

— Estava. É uma promessa, Leia.

— Leia? — ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Dei de ombros. — Seu nome é muito grande.

Ela riu, o que fez os pelos dos meus braços se arrepiarem.

— Bem, eu o segurei por tempo demais. Vou aceitar seu acordo, Percy Jackson. Não ficarei no caminho dos Sete.

— Obrigado.

Ela assentiu, e justo quando eu estava prestes a voltar, ela me parou.

— Posso lhe ajudar com outra coisa, porém.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, mas fiquei calado.

— Os objetos de poder. — ela sussurrou. — Estão com os gigantes. Ninguém sabe como eles os conseguiram, mas o elmo, o raio-mestre e o tridente foram roubados.

Eu suspirei. — Eu suspeitava. Deve ser por isso que os deuses estão calados. Você sabe onde os objetos estão escondidos?

— Estão no local destinado a acordar Gaia. Infelizmente, não posso lhe dizer mais do que isso.

Ela pareceu honestamente arrependida por isso, mas eu deixei pra lá.

— Tudo bem. Não esperava que você me desse todas as respostas. De qualquer forma, muito obrigado, Leia.

— Vá em frente, agora. Seus amigos estão ficando preocupados.

Assenti e comecei a nadar para a superfície, mas ainda alerta. Antes que minha cabeça saísse da água, ainda ouvi Leia dizer uma última coisa.

— Não esqueça sua promessa, irmãozinho! Ou o Tártaro não será nada em comparação ao que farei com você.

E com essa agradável despedida, eu emergi na superfície.

* * *

 **Percy e seus irmãos, hehehehehe. E sim, Percy é o favorito de Poseidon u_u**

 **Não deixem de comentar!**


	14. Problemas na Fronteira

**Capítulo 14 - Problemas na Fronteira**

 **POV Percy**

Quando voltei ao Argo, todos estavam no piso principal, e Annabeth parecia particularmente nervosa. Ninguém me notou logo de cara, mas percebi que estavam falando de mim.

— E então ele simplesmente pulou na água. Estou dizendo, foi isso que aconteceu. Não faço a menor ideia do que ele viu lá. — dizia Jason.

— Uma deusa. — eu respondi, e segurei o riso ao ver Jason pulando de susto.

Annabeth não quis nem saber de explicação. Ela andou até mim e me deu um soco no estômago que eu tive que me curvar pra recuperar o fôlego.

— Ai! Que diabos, Annabeth?!

— Não me assusta desse jeito! — ela brigou. — Jason disse que você sumiu no mar! No meio de uma tempestade violenta! E que história é essa de você ter visto uma deusa?

Eu bufei de frustração, ainda sentindo dor.

— Isso não é motivo pra me socar. — eu retruquei. Os outros chegaram perto, e reparei que a maioria deles estava preocupado. — Sério, Jason? Eu disse a você que ia mergulhar e descobrir o que estava acontecendo lá embaixo. Pensei que tínhamos concordado que a tempestade não era natural.

— E concordamos. — ele rebateu. — Mas não achei que você ia mergulhar. Achei que tinha dito outra coisa.

— Então tudo isso foi porque você não entendeu o que o Percy falou? Cara, isso não foi legal. — Leo falou.

Frank e Hazel concordaram, e Piper mordeu o lábio inferior, dividida.

— De qualquer forma, — Annabeth voltou a falar. — está tudo bem agora. Só não nos assuste assim de novo, Percy.

Eu ri e a puxei pra perto de mim, lhe dando um beijo no topo da cabeça.

— Relaxe, Sabidinha. Eu estou bem.

— Você disse que viu uma deusa? — perguntou Piper. — Quem?

— Cimopoleia.

— Ci-o quê? — perguntou Leo, e eu segurei a vontade de rir, esperando que Leia não ouvisse isso.

— Ci-mo-po-leia. Deusa das tempestades marinhas violentas. Ela é filha do meu pai e... — franzi. — Ela não me disse quem é a mãe dela, mas ela estava bem irritada, então...

— Filha do seu pai? Quer dizer, Poseidon? — perguntou Piper.

— Sim. — respondi. — Ela estava causando a tempestade. Queria se vingar porque não é reconhecida nem temida. Eu a convenci a nos deixar em paz, e prometi que quando derrotássemos Gaia, eu a faria ser lembrada.

— Conversa de irmão pra irmã? — perguntou Annabeth, parecendo divertida.

— Algo assim. — lhe dei uma piscadela. — De qualquer forma, ela ainda me deu uma informação importante.

— O quê? — perguntou Frank.

— Os objetos já estão com os gigantes. — os outros grunhiram em frustração. — Leia me disse que estão no local destinado a acordar Gaia, mas ela não podia dizer mais do que isso.

— Não importa, de qualquer maneira. — falou Hazel. — Se os gigantes já tem os objetos, o que estão esperando?

— Talvez haja mais nessa tal cerimônia do que os objetos. — retrucou Jason. — Talvez eles estejam esperando algo mais.

— Dois semideuses. — Leo murmurou. Nós o olhamos e ele suspirou. — Lembram? No nosso sonho comunitário? Além dos objetos dos Três Grandes, haviam dois semideuses.

— Droga. É verdade. — Piper concordou. — Não pode ser coincidência que eles estivessem tão próximos.

— Precisamos saber mais. — disse Annabeth. — E a única forma de fazermos isso é chegar em Roma o mais rápido possível. Leo?

— Já estamos a toda velocidade. O mar está ajudando, de alguma forma. O que é bom, porque usaremos os propulsores para planar sobre o continente quando chegarmos lá.

— Ótimo. Temos uma previsão de chegada? — perguntou Jason.

— Uns cinco dias para chegar no continente. — Leo disse, dando de ombros. — Se não tivermos nenhum problema. O Argo II é mais rápido que qualquer outro veículo.

— Incrível. — não pude evitar dizer, o que deixou Leo sorrindo.

— Bom, acho que não tem muito o que fazer agora a não ser esperar e ficar de olho na viagem. — disse Frank. — De quem é o próximo turno?

— Eu e Piper. — disse Hazel, sorrindo para a garota. — Pronta?

— Claro. — Piper respondeu.

— Ótimo, porque eu acho que preciso dormir. — Jason suspirou. — Aqueles _venti_ deram trabalho.

Nós rimos, e nos dirigimos ao convés inferior para os nossos quartos, enquanto Hazel e Piper começavam a discutir a melhor estratégia para vigiar o navio.

Annabeth me acompanhou até o meu quarto, e eu ignorei os risinhos de Leo e o corar de Frank, deixando a porta aberta. Sentei na pequena cama, encostando na parede, sentindo o oceano tranquilo lá fora. Respirei fundo.

— Como exatamente você convenceu Cimopoleia a nos deixar em paz e ainda tirou informação dela? — ela perguntou. Eu a olhei de lado e ela deu de ombros. — Estou curiosa. Você sempre foi um ótimo semideus, Percy, mas pra convencer uma deusa...

Eu dei um risinho.

— Você esquece que ela é minha irmã.

Ela rolou os olhos, me dando um tapa no braço que nem doeu tanto assim. Não em comparação com o soco de mais cedo, pelo menos. Eu contive o sorriso ao lembrar que Annabeth tinha costume de me bater desse jeito quando eu fazia algo idiota no passado. O que era muito. Ou me bater, ou me beijar, o que eu honestamente preferia, por motivos óbvios. Mas parecia que ela estava violenta hoje.

— Se formos ver por esse lado, você tem uma porção de irmãos. Não significa que todos gostem de você e te ajudem.

Eu dei de ombros. — Mesmo assim.

Ela apenas continuou me encarando, uma sobrancelha erguida, sabendo que eu sabia que ela queria a resposta verdadeira à sua pergunta. Suspirei.

— Eu honestamente não sei. Eu disse a ela apenas a verdade. — eu franzi. — Ela me disse que os gigantes ofereceram a ela um acordo, mas ela ainda não tinha respondido. Eu falei que se ela aceitasse, estaria fazendo um mal negócio. A melhor chance dela ser respeitada e temida como queria era se nos ajudasse a impedir os gigantes. Eu a prometi que faria isso acontecer.

— E ela acreditou? Você jurou pelo Estige?

— Não jurei pelo Estige, mas ela acreditou, por algum motivo. Mas disse que estaria esperando. — eu olhei para Annabeth com seriedade. — Não pretendo quebrar minha promessa, Annabeth. Não preciso jurar pelo Estige para ser sincero.

Ela sorriu, se inclinando e me beijando, e me perguntei por um momento se eu tinha parecido um idiota falando aquilo ou se ela me beijara só porque teve vontade.

— Eu sei. E acho que Cimopoleia viu isso também, por isso acreditou em você.

Eu ri. — Espero que sim.

Ela encostou na parede também, e colocou a cabeça no meu ombro, e eu peguei sua mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Meu coração aumentou o ritmo.

— Conseguiu algo com seu pai? — ela perguntou. — Sobre os objetos?

— Ainda não falei com ele. — eu disse, com um sorriso ao pensar que Annabeth me conhecia muito bem. É claro que ela sabia que eu ia perguntar direto à fonte. — Mas meu pai está tão calado quanto os outros deuses. Acho difícil que ele me diga alguma coisa.

— São tempos difíceis...

— Sim. — concordei. — E eu tenho a ligeira impressão que só vai piorar.

— Sempre piora. — Ela disse com uma risada amarga. — Só espero não te perder de novo no final de tudo.

Apertei sua mão com firmeza e lhe dei um beijo no topo da cabeça. — Não vai.

Ela deve ter visto a sinceridade em minhas palavras e olhar, porque não questionou, se inclinando para me beijar novamente. E eu decidi esquecer que a porta estava aberta e deixar que meus sentimentos por ela falassem por mim.

~.~

Fui acordado de um belo sono sem sonhos com um solavanco e um tremor, e olhei desorientado ao meu redor, tentando me lembrar onde estava. Vi a madeira, o quarto pequeno com apenas uma cama e um pequeno criado-mudo, sem nenhuma decoração, então lembrei: o _Argo II_.

Outro solavanco e tremor, e eu decidi descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Levantei e saí do quarto, e vi Hazel e Piper saindo de seus quartos também. Jason estava saindo da sala de refeições, terminando um sanduíche.

— Acho que estamos sendo atacados. — disse Piper quando sentimos outro tremor.

— Aconteceu algo na patrulha de vocês? — perguntei.

— Não. — disse Hazel. — Eu até estranhei.

— Não importa. — disse Jason. — A cada momento que nos distanciamos da América, as coisas pioram. É melhor nos acostumarmos.

— Eu vou ver se Frank e Annabeth precisam de ajuda. — falei, sem esperar que nenhum deles viesse atrás de mim.

Quando subi para o convés principal, no entanto, percebi que tinha demorado demais. Annabeth espanava poeira de monstro de seus ombros e roupas, e Frank parecia estar se certificando que todos os monstros tinham ido embora, enquanto se debruçava de um lado do casco.

— Tudo bem por aqui? — perguntei, não vendo nenhum monstro à vista.

— Sim. — Annabeth franziu a testa. — O que faz aqui?

Encolhi os ombros. — Vim ver se precisavam de ajuda.

Ela riu. — Não, obrigada. Temos tudo sobre controle, não é grandão?

Frank riu e acenou pra mim. — Está tudo bem, Percy. Pode voltar a dormir se quiser.

Olhei ao redor e vi o sol nascendo, e achei que isso era uma coisa bem idiota de se fazer. Disse isso a eles, e eles riram comigo.

— Há quanto tempo estão patrulhando?

— Umas duas horas. — disse Annabeth, dando de ombros. — Fomos atacados umas três vezes nesse tempo, mas nada muito grande. Frank e eu os espantamos bem rápido.

Ela olhou pra Frank e sorriu cúmplice, e ele ficou vermelho. Eu me obriguei a não sentir ciúmes da óbvia piada interna, mas não consegui muito bem.

— Hm. Ok. — eu disse, fechando os punhos e procurando mudar de assunto. — Onde está Leo?

— Eu o mandei dormir. — ela respondeu. — Eu sei controlar o navio o bastante e ele precisava descansar um pouco. Vou acordá-lo antes do café.

Assenti, e então Annabeth se virou, indo em direção à cabine de comando.

— Você devia voltar pra cama. Ou pro quarto, se não quiser dormir. Temos tudo sobre controle.

Eu suspirei e assenti, e voltei para o andar de baixo sem dizer mais nada. De todo jeito, eu ainda precisava falar com meu pai. Passei na sala de refeições para um copo de água e me fechei no quarto de novo, tentando falar com ele, mas depois de quarenta minutos, sem resposta, percebi que ele não ia me dizer nada.

Suspirei, sabendo que se meu pai estava me " _ignorando_ ", era por um bom motivo, e tentei não ficar chateado.

~.~

Os próximos quatro dias e meio se passaram mais ou menos assim: monstros atacando, o Argo revezando entre viajar por ar ou pelo oceano, e turnos e mais turnos de rondas no andar superior à noite com Jason. Eu tinha que admitir que estava me acostumando com a rotina, o que não era bom no meio de uma missão potencialmente fatal. Jason era quieto, sempre pensando mais na missão do que em jogar conversa fora, e por enquanto eu estava bem com isso. Ainda não sabia muito bem se podia confiar nele.

Leo, por outro lado, era divertido de andar por perto. E não tinha nada a ver com a óbvia admiração que ele mostrava por mim. Ele simplesmente era divertido. Tinha aquele olhar animado e causador de problemas que eu conhecia tão bem, e me lembrava os Stoll, de certa forma. Mas ele era tão bom com máquinas e construir coisas que era impossível ser filho de qualquer outro deus senão Hefesto.

Annabeth e eu nos reconectamos nesse tempo. Ainda não era a mesma coisa de antes de eu cair no Tártaro, mas estávamos chegando lá. Conversamos bastante, mas eu sempre deixava que ela falasse a maior parte do tempo. Ainda não estava pronto para dividir a minha experiência no Tártaro; não sabia se algum dia estaria. Ela era paciente, e não me pressionou por detalhes. Algo a que eu era muito grato.

Deixei meu ciúmes do fato que ela parecia se dar bem com Jason e Frank de lado, mais ou menos. Eu percebi que Frank e Hazel eram na verdade um casal, e eu não fazia ideia de há quanto tempo, mas eles eram bem próximos. Era bonitinho de ver. E deu pra ver que Annabeth simplesmente gostava da companhia de Frank porque ele era legal. O que foi surpreendente pra mim, visto que ele era filho de Ares. Bem, de Marte. Aparentemente Marte era um cara mais tolerável. Eu eventualmente percebi que Frank era _mesmo_ legal, e isso ajudou.

Jason era outra história. Acho que, como pretor de seu acampamento, ele ainda se sentia como líder da missão, mas a verdade é que não havia líderes. Todos estávamos nessa juntos, e precisávamos agir como tal. Isso me dava nos nervos, principalmente quando Annabeth pedia a "opinião de líder" dele para um assunto ou outro. Eu sempre fazia questão de sair da sala fazendo barulho quando eles começavam a se engajar em algum assunto sobre estratégias e me ignoravam. Não era legal.

Eventualmente, chegamos perto do continente europeu, e Leo colocou o Argo II no ar, camuflado com a Névoa de olhos curiosos. Nos reunimos na sala de refeições para almoçar enquanto não chegávamos na fronteira com Portugal.

— Então, vamos passar direto por Portugal e pela Espanha, passando pelo mar e chegando à Itália, quando vamos parar em Roma. Sem paradas antes disso? — perguntou Leo.

— Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de demorar. — disse Annabeth. — Tempo é essencial.

— Muito bem. — disse Leo. — Considerando o que a irmã querida do Percy nos fez passar no começo da viagem, não houveram danos no casco do navio. Estamos bem.

— Só uma coisa me incomoda. — falou Piper. Ela estava ficando mais confortável ao redor dos outros, e estava falando mais. — Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas até que não fomos muito atacados durante a viagem.

— Talvez seja por causa do território. — disse Annabeth. — Jason aqui é filho de Júpiter. Nós viajamos pelo céu, o domínio de Júpiter, e isso pode ter nos protegido. Assim como quando viajamos pelo mar, já que Percy é filho de Poseidon.

— Sua teoria é que nossos pais nos protegeram? — Jason ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Poseidon pode até ter feito isso, baseado no que eu ouvi de vocês esses dias. Mas não acredito muito que meu pai nos ajudaria.

— Ainda assim... é território dele. — eu repliquei. — Pode ter sido até inconsciente.

— De qualquer forma, — Frank falou. — precisamos ficar atentos. No continente, estaremos meio que no território que os gigantes e Gaia estão atualmente ocupando. Podemos ter surpresas indesejadas.

Como se as palavras tivessem atraído tais surpresas, o navio sacudiu e guinchou, um alarme ecoando no cômodo.

— Estamos sendo atacados! — Leo gritou, saindo correndo.

Eu me levantei e fui atrás dele, espada na mão, mas ainda consegui ouvir um 'você tinha que ter perguntado?' de Hazel pra Piper, antes que os outros me seguissem.

Leo sumiu na cabine de comando e eu olhei para o céu, vendo hordas de monstros batendo contra um escudo invisível que protegia o Argo. Magia, talvez. Não que fosse durar muito tempo, considerando que alguns deles passavam voando e guinchando pelo deque. Criaturas horrendas parecidas com fúrias arranhavam o casco e rosnavam, outros jogavam pedras enormes, que passavam pelos escudos do Argo e batiam na plataforma.

Ouvi Jason xingar atrás de mim e segurei Contracorrente mais forte, ignorando as lembranças dos incontáveis monstros que destruí no Tártaro e partindo para cima daqueles que me atacavam agora, deixando que meu corpo e meus instintos tomassem conta de mim.

E esse foi meu primeiro erro do dia.

* * *

 **Ih, rapaz, e agora? Vamos ver, né. *risos***

 **Aqui foi onde parei e deixei a fic da última vez. Quem já leu no Nyah só pode ter lido até aqui, então... O que vem por aí? Palpites são bem-vindos!**

 **Não deixem de comentar!**


	15. Águas Escuras

**Capítulo 15 – Águas Escuras**

 **POV Percy**

Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção ao que fazia.

Sem contar com os pequenos treinos que tive no Acampamento antes de sair nessa missão, eu não tinha enfrentado um monstro de verdade desde que voltara do Tártaro. A coisa toda com Cimopoleia não tinha envolvido monstro nenhum, apenas uma deusa mimada e vingativa que, surpreendentemente, eu consegui dissuadir de me matar apenas com palavras. Palavras verdadeiras, mas apenas palavras.

Eu devia saber que enfrentar monstros de verdade ia mexer com a minha cabeça. De um jeito ruim. Um jeito muito, muito ruim, que eu não estava preparado para lidar. E principalmente: não estava preparado para que ninguém _visse_.

É claro que, no começo, eu não percebi. Apenas balancei a espada pra lá e pra cá, cortando monstros ao meio. Desviei de garras, abaixei, puxei as malditas criaturas pelas asas e cortei suas cabeças, me enchendo de pó de monstro. Vi que os outros faziam o mesmo, destruindo tantos quanto podiam, e não me preocupei muito com ninguém. Apenas continuei lutando, ocasionalmente usando meus poderes com o pouco de água que o ar proporcionava, apenas para distrair os monstros o suficiente para me dar uma vantagem.

Eu não percebi quando os monstros pararam de ser reais, mas o céu começou a escurecer de repente. O azul e branco foi se tornando cinza, e depois preto como carvão. O ar ficou pesado, difícil de respirar e a cada fôlego parecia que eu inalava enxofre.

Então os monstros começaram a rir. _Arai_ apareceram novamente. As malditas aves que guardavam maldições monstruosas para mim. Rindo. Zombando. Olhei para todos os lados e percebi que estava de volta ao Tártaro... ou talvez... eu nunca tivesse saído em primeiro lugar.

Tudo não passava de um sonho. Um lindo, maravilhoso sonho, de um momento de pura exaustão, quando meu corpo não aguentava mais lutar e tinha sucumbido ao descanso.

Mas agora eu não podia me dar a esse luxo, e enquanto as _arai_ corriam para mim, gritando meu nome e levantando suas garras e exibindo suas presas, eu concentrei minha força nos elementos ao meu redor, tentando usar meus poderes – em vão, não havia água aqui – e tentando, mais uma vez, brandir minha espada.

— O que está fazendo, Percy? — Uma delas perguntou, a voz anasalada estranha e nada parecida com o que eu tinha acostumado a ouvir.

Era um truque, eu sabia, pra me deixar vulnerável. Não respondi sua pergunta. A adrenalina e o desespero de perceber que nada do que pareceram ser os últimos meses estavam fazendo meu sangue ferver.

 _Meses._ Eu tinha sonhado com _meses._ Era provavelmente outra maldição, uma que eu tinha recebido, dessa vez, sem perceber.

— Você está certo, Percy. — disse uma _arai_ , parecendo ler meus pensamentos. — E temos muito mais para lhe dar.

Todas atrás dela – seis, para ser exato – riram. Eu fechei os olhos com força e balancei a cabeça, tentando, _de alguma forma_ , negar o que estava acontecendo.

— Fiquem longe de mim! — Ouvi minha voz bradar, tremendo.

As _arai_ perceberam. Elas riram mais, e avançaram ainda mais.

Eu andava para trás a cada passo delas e logo fiquei sem chão. Literalmente. Olhei para trás e não existia nada. Nada além de um vazio sem fim, escuro e consumidor. O medo começou a fluir nas minhas veias. Eu tinha força suficiente para vencê-las? Encurralado como estava?

Elas chegavam mais perto, e a que estava na frente das outras estava quase ao alcance da lâmina da _Anaklusmos_ , e eu não sabia o que fazer. Meu coração palpitava.

— Ora, vamos, Percy. Queremos que você nos _escute_. — Ela dizia. — _Não vamos a lugar nenhum._

Eu fechei os olhos, o desespero me fazendo tomar uma decisão. De usar um poder que eu tinha descoberto aqui, no Tártaro, e que tinha honestamente me assustado, depois que tudo passou. Mas eu não tinha escolha. Se eu queria que as _arai_ fossem embora, era o único jeito. Entre elas e a escuridão, era melhor derrota-las.

— Eu já disse: me deixem em paz! — Gritei, abrindo os olhos e estendendo uma das mãos.

Eu senti as seis... Deixando o fogo do medo que consumia meu corpo ser o catalisador do poder mais perigoso que eu tinha. Assim que senti o fluxo de sangue delas, eu apertei a mão.

Elas gritaram coisas que não entendi, suas mãos voando para garganta, sem respirar, e seus corpos se contorcendo enquanto eu controlava seus fluxos sanguíneos. A euforia de ter tanto poder e controle me tomou, e meu coração acelerou por um motivo diferente.

Foi então que ouvi a voz do meu pai.

 _ **PARE PERCY! Acorde!**_

Como se fosse mágica, eu pisquei e estava em outro lugar. Um barco. Minhas costas batendo no deque, e Contracorrente em uma mão. A outra estendida, segurando os fluxos sanguíneos de seis semideuses.

Eu os larguei, como se tivesse queimado a mão.

Eles ofegavam, os olhos arregalados em choque e _medo_. Todos eles.

Inclusive os olhos tempestuosos de Annabeth, mais próxima de mim. Eu ofeguei, por um motivo totalmente diferente. Meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. E minha visão tremia entre a realidade – a doce realidade onde eu estava _de volta_ – e o pesadelo que tinha sido o Tártaro.

Eu engoli seco, larguei Contracorrente e corri para o convés inferior, me trancando no quarto e ignorando completamente os gritos e chamados dos outros seis por mim. Eu não podia enfrenta-los agora.

Não depois disso.

 **POV Annabeth**

Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Depois de Percy fugir e se trancar no quarto, tínhamos todos nos olhado com medo nos olhos, tendo visto em primeira mão ele perder o controle.

— O que será que ele viu?

Piper sussurrou a pergunta, mas o silêncio era tão forte que todos ouviram.

Leo olhou para mim.

— Annabeth?

Eu os olhei, tão perdida quanto eles.

— Eu não sei — disse —, ele não me disse nada sobre o Tártaro. Só que ainda tinha pesadelos.

— Acho que os pesadelos dele também são enquanto está acordado. — Hazel comentou, suspirando, algo como empatia brilhando em seus olhos. — Sei como é isso... Não passei pelo que ele passou, claro, mas eu _estive_ no Mundo Inferior. Isso mexe com a sua cabeça, se você volta.

Todos mantivemos o silêncio.

— Ele precisa da nossa ajuda. — Disse Leo, determinado. — É óbvio que ele não queria, e nem sequer percebeu.

— Ele provavelmente nos viu como inimigos. — Completou Piper.

— Ele não estava afastado do acampamento? — perguntou Jason.

— Sim. — suspirei, tendo esperado uma pergunta assim. — Mas ele quis falar comigo, e nos viu lutando contra os monstros. Ouviu a profecia. Ele é um dos Sete. Como nós, ele _sentiu_ que deveria vir. Não é culpa dele.

— Não estou dizendo que é, — Jason encolheu os ombros, também parecendo meio perdido. — é só que ele passou por muita coisa. Merecia um descanso antes de voltar à ativa.

— Foi por isso que ele não voltou logo não é? — perguntou Frank. — Ele estava escondido?

— É. — Disse, suspirando, vendo que Contracorrente já tinha sumido do chão do convés. Provavelmente já estava de volta ao bolso dele.

— Ele precisa da gente. — Disse Hazel, com tanta determinação quanto Leo antes. — Ele é um dos Sete, e precisa estar nessa missão tanto quanto nós, por algum motivo. Mas é óbvio que ele ainda precisa de ajuda com relação ao que ele passou, e não é pra menos.

— Vamos ajuda-lo — prometeu Jason —. Ele é um de nós.

Eu sorri ao vê-los tão engajados com a ideia de ajudar meu namorado, mesmo que mal o conhecessem. Olhei para a entrada que dava para o convés inferior, sabendo que Percy precisava de um tempo, mas também precisaria sair em breve. Estávamos na fronteira de Portugal, e logo chegaríamos no nosso destino.

— Eu vou tentar falar com ele. — Eu disse. — Não sei se ele vai abrir a porta, mas...

— Não custa tentar. — Disse Piper. — Quer ajuda? Posso ser bem persuasiva...

Eu ri de sua fala, sabendo muito bem o _quão_ persuasiva ela era.

— Obrigada, mas vou tentar sozinha. Se precisar, eu chamo.

Eles assentiram, e continuaram no deque enquanto eu descia até o convés inferior. Fui até a porta do quarto de Percy, que como eu suspeitava, estava trancada. Suspirei e coloquei o ouvido na porta. O que ouvi quebrou meu coração.

 **POV Percy**

 _Você não podia ter perdido o controle!_ , minha mente gritava, descontrolada.

 _Eles podiam ter morrido! Você podia tê-los matado!_

 _Eles não podiam ver você assim!_

 _Você está em missão! É CLARO que iria enfrentar monstros!_

 _Se controle!_

Pensamentos e mais pensamentos agressivos me assaltavam. A culpa me consumia, e a vergonha de ter perdido o controle tão cedo na missão me assaltava sem piedade.

Assim que tranquei a porta do quarto, desabei no chão, encostado à porta, e comecei a chorar, tremendo, soluçando. Como fazia sempre que acordava de madrugada com pesadelos sobre o Tártaro.

Eu sabia que minha mente ainda me pregaria peças durante a missão. Eu não estava bem o suficiente para voltar.

Eu sabia disso. Os deuses sabiam disso. Droga, as _Parcas_ sabiam disso, eu tinha certeza.

E por quê, em nome dos sete mares, eles tinham me obrigado a voltar?

Porque todos sabiam da Profecia dos Sete Voluntários. Todos sabiam que estava vindo, e meu pai tinha me alertado que eu não ficaria longe por muito tempo. Provavelmente, era por isso que eles tinham me dado a tal proteção no início de tudo. Qual o problema se eu ia perde-la com pouco tempo, não é?

Além de tudo, agora eu tinha também raiva.

 _Annabeth_... o jeito que ela olhou para mim. Com _medo_ , medo genuíno, medo _de mim_. Eu podia aguentar esse olhar dos outros, eu mal os conhecia. Mas Annabeth... minha Annabeth... isso me quebrou.

Solucei mais uma vez, e então senti uma mão pesada no meu ombro. Assustado, levantei o rosto.

— Está tudo bem, meu filho. — Meu pai estava _bem ali_ , olhando para mim com tanto amor nos olhos que eu tremi mais. — Você vai ficar bem.

Eu solucei e me joguei nos braços dele. Ele me abraçou com força e me deixou chorar copiosamente em sua camiseta havaiana azul e branca, passando a mão nas minhas costas e sussurrando palavras de carinho e tranquilidade. Seu cheiro de brisa marinha começou, lentamente, a acalmar meus nervos, e por enquanto, foi o suficiente.

* * *

 **Foi um parto pra sair esse capítulo, mas saiu. E eu amo esse final. Papai Poseidon s2**

 **Agora, palpites? Não esqueçam de comentar! Comentários são meu combustível! haha xD**

 **Beijo!**


	16. Todos os Caminhos nos Levam até Aqui

**Capítulo 16 – Todos os Caminhos Nos Levam Até Aqui**

 **POV Annabeth**

Percy chorava. Copiosamente. Eu não sabia se ele me ouviria se eu falasse agora, então sentei encostada na porta e esperei pacientemente que os soluços que vinham do outro lado parassem.

Os outros passavam para lá e para cá, me olhando e olhando a porta, certamente também ouvindo os soluços de Percy. Todos pareciam sem nenhuma ideia do que fazer.

Eventualmente, Piper sentou ao meu lado, assim como Hazel, ao mesmo tempo em que os soluços começaram a diminuir. Jason encostou-se na porta logo à frente, Leo e Frank do seu lado. Ninguém disse uma palavra.

Quando os soluços pararam, eu quebrei o silêncio.

— Percy? — Chamei, feliz de ouvir que minha voz não tremia.

Ele não respondeu. Continuei mesmo assim, na esperança que ele estivesse ouvindo e não tivesse caído no sono depois de chorar.

— Estamos aqui, Cabeça de Alga. Não vamos a lugar nenhum. Queremos te ajudar.

Mais um momento de silêncio, e Hazel decidiu falar também.

— Não é fácil voltar, Percy. Sabemos disso. Mas não precisa fazer isso sozinho.

— Ninguém está zangado com você, Percy — continuou Piper. — Foi meio assustador, admitimos. Mas ninguém te culpa por isso.

O silêncio continuou, e eu suspirei antes de falar novamente.

— Se não quiser conversar agora, tudo bem. Mas estamos aqui, ok?

Mantivemos o silêncio pelo que pareceu um longo tempo, até que ouvimos a tranca da porta mexer. Quase como se tivéssemos combinado, todos levantaram, virando para a porta que estava sendo aberta naquele instante.

Percy estava claramente uma bagunça emocional. Seus olhos verdes estavam injetados de vermelho, inchados de tanto chorar. Seu rosto era cauteloso, e ele nos olhou um a um com um misto de vergonha e medo nos olhos.

— Estamos aqui, Percy. — Eu reiterei, quando ficou claro que ele não iria falar. — Não vamos a lugar nenhum.

Os outros murmuraram suas concordâncias com o que eu dissera, e Percy fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Então nos olhou, seus olhos verdes sem brilho e cheios de dor, o que só fez meu coração apertar mais.

— Obrigado. Eu provavelmente não mereço toda essa compreensão.

Eu cedi aos meus impulsos e o abracei, com força. Percy não se mexeu, tenso até o último fio de cabelo.

— Você passou _literalmente_ por um inferno. Nós sabemos disso.

— Não é desculpa pra quase matar vocês. — Ele disse, a voz embargada.

— A diferença está no _quase_ , Percy. — Disse Jason. — Você percebeu o que estava fazendo a tempo.

Ele suspirou e me abraçou de volta, sem muito ânimo, porém menos tenso do que estava há um minuto.

— Eu só espero que não aconteça de novo.

— Não vai. Vamos ajudar você. — Garantiu Hazel.

Senti Percy assentir, e o soltei para olhá-lo. Seus olhos verdes ainda estavam sem ânimo, mas eu trabalharia para ver o Percy que eu conhecia de volta. Ou não me chamava Annabeth Chase.

~.~

Depois do Incidente (como todos estávamos chamando), Percy continuou no seu quarto. Disse que não se sentia bem e apenas pediu para que o chamássemos se fosse preciso.

Nós entendíamos os motivos dele, e não discutimos. Piper e Hazel patrulharam o deck principal. Leo foi fazer uma vistoria no navio, para ter certeza que o último ataque não tinha causado muitos danos. Jason, Frank e eu nos sentamos na sala de refeições para discutir estratégias.

Jason e Frank conversavam entre si mais do que eu, para ser honesta. Eu estava com a cabeça longe, pensando em como ajudar meu namorado a voltar a ser ele mesmo. Em algum momento, porém, devo ter ido longe demais, porque Frank me sacodiu para chamar minha atenção.

— Annabeth, está ouvindo?

Pisquei rapidamente para me concentrar em Frank, bem à minha frente, com Jason ao seu lado parecendo preocupado.

— Sim, o que houve?

— Chamamos você umas três vezes — disse Jason. — Está se sentindo bem?

— Sim, desculpem. — Suspirei. — Só estou preocupada com o Percy.

— Todos estamos. — Disse Leo de repente, e percebi que ele estava arrumando pratos na mesa... provavelmente para o jantar. — Mas não adianta força-lo a dizer alguma coisa.

— Tudo que podemos fazer é convencê-lo que não estamos com medo dele. — disse Hazel, entrando com Piper. — Ele parece ter ficado com vergonha disso.

— Também percebi isso. — Suspirei. — Já vamos jantar?

Leo deu de ombros. — Pensei num jantar diferente pra animar o Percy. Do que ele gosta?

— Qualquer coisa. — Eu ri. — E comida azul.

Todos me olharam confusos e eu ri, levantando. — Vou chama-lo. Jason, Frank, depois continuamos com as estratégias?

Os dois riram.

— Nós meio que já bolamos uma.

Eu não pude evitar rir também. Eu _realmente_ estava distraída.

— Tudo bem. Depois do jantar vocês nos dizem, então.

— Entendido, capitã — disse Jason em um tom de brincadeira.

Eu o ignorei, e enquanto Piper e Hazel ajudavam Leo com a mesa, eu fui até a porta do quarto de Percy. Bati levemente e esperei. Ao contrário de mais cedo, ele não abriu. Eu chamei seu nome e bati mais uma vez, e então ouvi um tímido " _Entre"._

Encontrei-o sentado na cama, encostado a parede do navio com as pernas dobradas, a cabeça escondida entre os braços, que abraçavam os joelhos. Era uma posição que não combinava nem um pouco com ele, e meu coração apertou. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e sentei ao seu lado.

— Sabia que era você. — Ele disse, a voz abafada pelos braços que escondiam seu rosto.

— Ah, então agora é vidente?

Ele deu uma pequena risada, e eu considerei isso uma vitória.

— Não. Apenas você insistiria em falar comigo depois de tudo que eu...

Ele se interrompeu, e eu não insisti. Passei a mão em seus cabelos rebeldes e senti seu corpo relaxar aos poucos.

— Ninguém culpa você, Percy. — Repeti as palavras de Piper de mais cedo.

— Eu me culpo. Deveria ter prestado mais atenção.

— Talvez... E talvez tivesse acontecido mesmo se você tivesse prestado atenção. — Suspirei. — O que aconteceu, aconteceu Percy. Não estamos com raiva de você, e todos entendemos o seu lado.

— Podem não estar com raiva, Annabeth... Mas estão com medo. — Ele finalmente tirou a cabeça do meio dos braços e olhou pra mim. — E não adianta dizer que não, eu _vi_ o medo nos olhos de vocês.

E eu não conseguia desviar o olhar dos olhos verdes dele, cheios de dor, trauma e sofrimento. Ele estava sofrendo mais do que qualquer um depois de tudo. Me deu um pouco de raiva das Parcas e dos próprios deuses por fazê-lo voltar para essa missão tão cedo. Ele obviamente não estava pronto, e teria que ser o melhor que podia mesmo assim.

— O medo é natural, Percy. — Tentei. — É claro que ficaríamos com medo numa situação dessas. Mas ninguém está com medo _de você_.

Ele me olhou atentamente por alguns segundos, e roguei a Atena que meus olhos não me traíssem. Tinha sido assustador, sim, mas eu não estava com medo dele. E achava, pelo que tínhamos conversado, que os outros pensavam o mesmo.

Percy finalmente tirou os olhos de mim e suspirou.

— Eu acho... que tenho que acreditar nisso, de qualquer maneira. — Ele parecia arrasado, o que me deixava com uma sensação de falha que eu não gostava nem um pouco. — Não é como se tivéssemos tempo pra eu lidar com isso.

Suspirei também, abraçando-o de lado.

— É horrível que nenhum de nós tenha tempo para resolver nossos problemas. Sempre somos sugados para essas missões e não temos muita escolha, mas... Você não está sozinho, Percy. Por favor, lembre disso.

Ele me abraçou de lado também, me deixando um pouco mais tranquila.

— Tudo bem, eu... vou tentar lembrar.

Eu levantei a cabeça e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. — Estou aqui, Cabeça de Alga. Não vou deixar você.

Ele sorriu e eu não pude fazer outra coisa a não ser lhe dar um beijo – na boca, dessa vez. Eu tinha sentido tanto a falta dele que era quase ilegal não beijá-lo sempre que eu podia agora – ou sempre que tinha vontade. Percy, quase como se sentisse minha necessidade, retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo calor de sempre. Colocou uma das mãos no meu rosto e me puxou mais perto dele, aprofundando o beijo e me mostrando que eu não era a única a ter sentido falta de nossos beijos. Quando nos separamos, ambos estávamos sem ar, e eu tinha certeza que minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas, se eu fosse julgar pelo calor que eu sentia.

— É melhor irmos pra mesa... — eu disse baixinho.

— Por quê? — Ele perguntou, ainda ofegante, e eu realmente precisei pensar para achar a resposta certa para ele.

— Leo preparou um jantar especial pra animar você — eu disse, sorrindo e recuperando o fôlego. — Não queremos deixa-lo esperando.

Ele piscou em confusão e depois deu uma pequena risada, balançando a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, vamos lá.

Ele levantou da cama e me puxou junto com ele, e saímos do quarto dele juntos. E, eu sentia, ele já parecia muito mais leve, o que me fez sorrir feito boba todo o caminho até a sala de refeições.

 **POV Percy**

Eu realmente não conseguia acreditar que _ninguém_ estava com _medo_ de mim, mas era o que estava parecendo. Assim que eu e Annabeth entramos na sala de refeições, não vi nenhum olhar atravessado. Ao invés disso, vi Leo, Frank e Jason sorrirem abertamente para mim e Piper e Hazel – que estavam terminando de arrumar a mesa – também me deram olhares e sorrisos acolhedores.

Eu meio que parei na entrada da sala, olhando enquanto Leo cumprimentava alegremente.

— Hora do rango, Percy! Você vai _adorar_!

Eu apenas os olhei, sem acreditar que não podia ver nem um pingo de medo em seus olhos ou posturas.

— Eu realmente não sei o que dizer, gente.

— Não diga nada, então. — Disse Jason. — Mas vem comer. O resto a gente resolve depois.

Com tanto apoio assim, eu não tinha outra alternativa a não ser acreditar que tudo ficaria bem. Ao menos, por enquanto.

Me aproximei da mesa e vi o que tinha para o jantar, e não resisti a gargalhada que surgiu. O cardápio era pizza. Pizza _azul_.

— De quem foi a ideia? — Perguntei apontando pra pizza.

Leo levantou as mãos, orgulhoso.

— Annabeth disse que você gostava de qualquer coisa. E azul. Então eu fiz o pedido. — Ele sorriu, olhando para os pratos encantados. — Eu amo a louça do Acampamento.

Eu ri com ele e os outros.

— É ótima, realmente.

Sentei à frente de Jason, ao lado de Annabeth – que pegara a cadeira da cabeceira – e os olhei com um sentimento de gratidão borbulhando no peito.

— Obrigado, gente.

— Disponha. — Disseram Frank e Jason.

— Agora, atacar! — Leo fez as honras.

Jantamos em uma calmaria que era até rara, considerando que estávamos quase em Roma, mas mesmo assim... foi bom. Ninguém mencionou o Incidente ou perguntou nada para mim, mas fizeram questão que eu fosse incluído nas conversas, que giravam em torno das histórias do Acampamento, de Nova Roma, de nossos dia-a-dia tão diferentes, sendo gregos e romanos.

Ninguém mencionou a missão quase impossível que teríamos ao alcançar Roma, e imaginei que ninguém queria estragar o momento de calma depois da turbulência de emoções que tínhamos tido mais cedo – ao menos eu tinha.

Eventualmente, porém, depois de Leo me desafiar a comer meu quinto pedaço de pizza – e perder, claro, eu não ia negar _pizza_ , era hora de enfrentar a realidade, quando o controle Wii de Leo soltou um bipe, e ele nos informou com uma voz de pesar.

— Estamos a quarenta minutos de Roma. Alguém tem alguma ideia do que vamos fazer lá?

O humor de todos inevitavelmente murchou, mas era de se esperar. Eu me atrevi a falar.

— Precisamos descobrir onde os objetos estão. E com quem.

— Eu já ouvi de seres mágicos que vivem em Roma que podem saber o que estamos procurando. Que talvez nos ajudem. — Disse Jason.

— Quem são, Jason? — Perguntou Annabeth.

— É mais fácil se eu mostrar a vocês. — Ele suspirou.

— Vamos precisar nos dividir, de qualquer maneira. — Piper colocou. — Somos sete, vamos chamar muita atenção juntos.

— Ela tem razão. — Leo apontou. — E, de todo jeito, vamos precisar que alguém pegue algumas coisas para o navio. Estamos funcionando, mas preciso fazer uns pequenos reparos antes que o dano seja maior.

— Então assim que chegarmos em Roma, teremos dois grupos. Leo, você nos diz o que precisamos pegar quando chegarmos, e Jason vai liderar o caminho até esses seres... pra ver se conseguimos algo deles.

— E todos nos encontramos de volta no Argo. — Completei.

— Sim. — Annabeth franziu. — Resta saber quanto tempo teremos.

— Não saberemos até pousar. — Hazel disse. — Só nos resta esperar agora.

— Sim... E nos preparar. — Eu disse, respirando fundo.

— Vamos conseguir, gente. — Disse Piper, de repente animada e determinada. — Somos os Sete. Vamos conseguir.

E parecia que todo mundo acreditava nela. Inclusive eu, que de repente, me senti muito mais confiante de que conseguiria superar meus medos e lutar contra os gigantes. Eu só esperava que essa confiança não fosse embora.

* * *

 **E agora, o que virá? Me digam seus palpites. Será que o Percy vai ter outro episódio? Não? Digam tuuudo nos comentários.**

 **Volto assim que possível :***


	17. Leo e os Dois Anões

**Capítulo 17 – Leo e os Dois Anões**

 **POV Percy**

Logo que o jantar terminou, Frank e Jason começaram a compartilhar o plano que tinham bolado para encontrarmos respostas em Roma. Me surpreendi ao ver que Annabeth não estava envolvida na elaboração da estratégia, e acho que ela percebeu, porque logo sussurrou no meu ouvido que tinha estado distraída demais. Eu sorri pequeno para ela, sabendo muito bem o porquê ela tinha ficado distraída.

— Desculpe — respondi baixinho.

— Não é culpa sua — ela insistiu. — A distraída fui eu.

Decidi apenas sorrir e continuar ouvindo, mas minha mente me trouxe de volta aos minutos com meu pai algumas horas atrás...

.

 _Eu soluçava, ensopando a camiseta havaiana azul do meu pai com lágrimas e coriza._

— _Eu devia ter imaginado..._ — _solucei._ — _Eu não estou pronto para enfrentar monstros de verdade._

 _Meu pai apenas me apertou mais apertado._

— _É como se eu estivesse_ lá _de novo, pai. E é assustador._

 _Meu pai me deixou chorar, como quando eu era apenas uma criança de sete anos, triste porque não podia nadar ainda._

— _Eu queria poder dizer que vai ficar mais fácil, meu filho..._ — _ele disse, com a voz calma como o mar num dia preguiçoso de verão._ — _Mas infelizmente, isso é só o começo. Mas eu tenho certeza de uma coisa..._

 _Ele me soltou, segurando meu rosto com firmeza enquanto falava, seus olhos verde-mar (iguais aos meus), cheios de certeza e amor._

— _Você vai ficar bem. E você vai cumprir sua missão. E, um dia, as coisas vão ficar mais fáceis._

 _Não era_ exatamente _o que eu queria ouvir, mas teria que servir por enquanto._

— _Vou fazer meu melhor._ — _Prometi._

 _Poseidon sorriu._

— _E isso é o suficiente, meu filho._

 _._

De volta à mesa da cozinha do Argo, eu só podia ouvir os planos para driblar os monstros europeus e sair vivos de Roma, esperando que meu pai estivesse certo e que as coisas começassem a melhorar. De preferência em breve, antes que eu tivesse outra alucinação perigosa que me fizesse machucar meus amigos. Só de pensar na possibilidade eu tremia.

— Então, todos de acordo? — perguntou Jason, e me senti realmente mal por não ter ouvido uma palavra.

— Parece um bom plano — Annabeth disse, e se ela estava de acordo, quem era eu para dizer o contrário?

— Então faremos isso. — Jason finalizou.

— Quanto tempo até Roma, Leo? — perguntou Hazel.

— Trinta minutos. — Leo respondeu, mexendo em seu controle Wii.

— Então vamos nos arrumar, pessoal. Temos muito a fazer. — Annabeth comandou, e todos levantaram da mesa.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Annabeth me puxou para o quarto dela, onde ela fechou a porta.

— Você não ouviu uma palavra do plano deles, não foi? — ela perguntou, as mãos na cintura e um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

Eu não podia mentir pra ela. Dei um risinho.

— Estava distraído.

Ela deu risada. — Percebi. Vamos nos dividir em grupos. Você e eu precisamos ir até o Cais, procurar um ancião...

E enquanto ela falava, eu torcia para que eu pelo menos passasse o dia sem nenhum incidente, já que o plano parecia que ia nos meter em problemas.

Como sempre.

 **POV Leo**

Depois de Annabeth puxar Percy para o quarto dela, olhei de soslaio para Hazel.

— Você acha que é uma boa ideia deixar Percy sair do navio?

Hazel pareceu dividida. Quem respondeu foi Frank.

— Talvez fosse melhor deixa-lo aqui.

— Mas se ele for, talvez ele distraia a cabeça. — comentou Piper.

— Ou só fique pior, — insistiu Frank — se por acaso ele e Annabeth encontrarem monstros, ele poderia ter outra alucinação.

— É uma possibilidade — concordou Jason. Parecia que a minha preocupação era a de todos, afinal. — Mas se ele não for, ele pode se sentir mal por não estar ajudando. E, convenhamos, ele pode ter uma alucinação em qualquer lugar.

— Verdade — disse Hazel. — Voltar do Tártaro não deve ter sido fácil, gente. Eu estive apenas _perto_ de lá com Nico uma vez, quando ele me pegou no Mundo Inferior, e _ainda_ tenho pesadelos sobre isso. O poder do Tártaro é enorme, e as sequelas de lá com certeza devem ser ainda mais fortes. Percy é extremamente forte e poderoso. Outra pessoa já teria enlouquecido de vez.

— E ele apenas está tendo alucinações... — completei.

— Exato. — Terminou Hazel. — Acho que devemos deixar a decisão com ele. Se ele quiser ir, ele vai. Se não, ele fica. Creio que Annabeth não vai se importar de parear com outra pessoa caso o Percy deseje ficar.

— Também acho. Ela ainda parece preocupada e distraída com ele. — Disse Jason. — Vou conversar com ela.

— Acho que precisamos conversar com os dois. — Eu sugeri. — Envolve os dois, de qualquer forma.

Os outros assentiram, e com isso finalmente saímos da sala que eu denominara de Sala da Bagunça, já que era ali que fazíamos quase tudo.

Annabeth tinha deixado a porta aberta, e enquanto ela juntava algumas coisas de sua mochila e colocava numa bolsa menor, Percy apenas a observava, parecendo tranquilo, mas ainda com algo sombrio em seu olhar.

Dei uma batucada na porta, Jason e Frank atrás de mim.

— Podemos falar com vocês? — perguntei.

Annabeth continuou arrumando suas coisas, mas Percy nos olhou.

— Claro, o que houve?

Eu mordi o lábio, sem saber como dizer. Graças a Hefesto, Jason tomou a iniciativa de começar.

— Estávamos conversando, e nos perguntamos se você está realmente bem, Percy.

Ele disse as palavras normalmente, sem nenhuma inflexão na voz, apenas sendo cuidadoso, eu imaginava, para o caso de Percy ficar chateado.

— Estou... eu acho. — Ele respondeu. — Por que a pergunta?

— É que... não nos leve a mal, — Frank continuou — mas nós achamos que se você não estiver bem, poderia ter outra alucinação e... ficamos preocupados.

Percy mordeu o lábio inferior, aparentemente sem saber como responder diante daquilo. Annabeth finalmente nos olhou.

— Vocês acham que Percy deve ficar no navio?

— Não. — Jason comentou. — Achamos que ele deve escolher. Nós confiamos em você, Percy. Só nos preocupamos com seu bem-estar. Se você sair e tiver outra alucinação, como estaremos separados, não poderemos te ajudar. Mas também não podemos decidir isso por você.

— Então... se você não quiser sair do navio por agora, tudo bem. — Completei. — Annabeth pode ir com outra pessoa e você toma conta do navio.

— É sua escolha, — Jason reiterou. — Apenas estávamos preocupados.

Annabeth olhou para Percy, ainda nos olhando meio incerto, mas aparentemente, as palavras de Jason foram suficientes, porque Percy sorriu pequeno para nós, agradecido.

— Obrigado, pessoal. Por se preocuparem, de verdade. Mas estou bem. Não sei se vou ter outra alucinação ou não, porque não sei o quê as ativa. Mas prefiro sair a ficar parado. Pode ser pior pra minha cabeça ficar sem fazer nada, entendem? Meu TDAH não me deixa ficar parado no meio de uma missão...

Demos risada.

— Eu entendo. — Eu disse, ao mesmo tempo que terminava um origami de avião que tinha começado assim que saí da Sala da Bagunça. — Eu também não fico parado.

Percy sorriu.

— Mas obrigado, sério, por se preocuparem. E por entenderem.

— Não precisa agradecer. — Disse Jason. — Estamos juntos nessa.

Ele sorriu, e então meu controle Wii apitou.

— Opa! Parece que estamos chegando. Vou checar a navegação, mas se preparem pra sair!

— Sim, capitão. — disse Percy, brincando.

— Ei, eu gostei disso! — gritei enquanto corria para o deque superior, rindo no caminho.

Depois de tudo, essa conversa tinha acalmado meus nervos um bocado.

~.~

— Então, nos encontramos de volta aqui em duas horas. É suficiente? — perguntava Annabeth enquanto reorganizava sua bolsa de lado e sua adaga no suporte.

— Acho que sim. — Disse Piper. — Cada um já sabe para onde ir, certo?

— Basicamente. — disse Jason.

Tínhamos atracado nos limites da cidade de Roma, num varedo cheio de arbustos e grama. Sabíamos que nenhum mortal iria ver o Argo, mas era interessante que nenhum monstro o visse, também. Planejávamos passar o mínimo de tempo em terra, já que Gaia estava querendo nos matar. Ninguém ali queria morrer.

— Então, recapitulando: Leo e Jason vão atrás dos materiais para consertar o navio que ficou danificado após o último ataque, Annabeth, Percy e Piper vão atrás dos anciãos romanos para tentar descobrir o paradeiro dos objetos de poder, e Hazel e eu ficamos no navio. — disse Frank.

— Isso. Acho que duas horas dá pra fazer tudo. Roma não é muito grande. — Disse Piper.

— Não esqueça que não sabemos o que nos espera aí fora. Podemos ter imprevistos. — Percy completou.

— Vamos dar três horas, então. — Falei. — Se em três horas estiver faltando alguém, tentamos nos comunicar e vemos o que fazer.

— É o que podemos fazer. — Completou Annabeth. — Estão prontos?

— Sim. — Foi a resposta unânime.

— Então vamos tentar achar algumas respostas.

E com essa frase de efeito, ela marchou pela rampa para descer do navio, me lembrando muito uma daquelas capitãs piratas que os meninos Stoll sempre falavam em suas histórias. Era como se ela soubesse exatamente como iria achar essas respostas, e eu tive pena do ancião que se recusasse a responde-la.

Colocando meus pensamentos de lado, segui os outros até o lado de fora, pedindo a Hefesto que me ajudasse a achar tudo que eu precisava, ou logo teríamos problemas bem sérios para sair no Argo, e isso não seria nem um pouco legal...

~.~

As coisas não começaram muito bem no nosso lado da excursão a Roma. Eu consegui irritar o dono de uma loja de conveniência barbudo que gritou em italiano para mim e me jogou do outro lado da calçada, quase no caminho de um carro eco que era do tamanho da minha maleta.

Por sorte, Jason viu isso a tempo, e comandou um pouco de vento para me tirar do caminho.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele.

— Acho que sim. — Bufei. — O que aquele cara tem? Eu só queria umas ferramentas.

— Você tem certeza de que fala italiano, Leo? — ele me perguntou com ceticismo.

Ele tinha razão em estar cético. Todo meu italiano tinha sido aprendido ou com os Stoll ou no Google Tradutor nos últimos dez minutos. Eu provavelmente tinha xingado a mãe do cara e nem sabia. Resolvi me confessar.

— Na verdade, não. Sei pouca coisa, e o que sei não é muito confiável...

Jason riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Imaginei. Você xingou o cara de barbudo idiota e iletrado, e disse que ele devia se afogar no rio de Veneza.

— Santo Hefesto... — eu olhei para o céu, como se ele tivesse a resposta para minha estupidez.

— Não se preocupe. Acho que ele estava tão ocupado zangado com você que não percebeu que eu estava contigo. Me dê uma lista do que precisa e eu vou lá e finjo que é pra mim.

Isso que era solução. Valeu aí, deuses.

Peguei um papel da minha bolsa de ferramentas de bolso mágica e uma caneta, e escrevi rapidamente do que eu precisava.

— O que ele tiver aí já ajuda. — Dei o papel a Jason.

— Certo. Me espera ali naquele banco. E não fala com ninguém até eu chegar!

Eu pisquei para ele. — Não prometo.

Ele riu novamente e atravessou a rua, entrando na loja de conveniência novamente. Eu suspirei e fui até o banquinho que ele tinha apontado, me sentando com tudo e pegando outro papel da minha bolsa. Nele comecei a desenhar aleatoriamente, observando meu redor à procura de algo que me indicasse onde eu deveria ir a seguir.

Foi quando notei a placa de alumínio e zinco a duas lojas ao lado da que Jason estava. Era perfeita para a condução de combustível! Do jeito que eu queria. Mordi o lábio, em dúvida se deveria esperar por Jason ou ir lá logo. Era perto, e apesar do meu italiano, acho que eu poderia fazer algo sem estragar tudo.

Levantei do banco e atravessei a rua, esperando que meu palpite estivesse certo.

~.~

Consegui não xingar a mãe do vendedor da loja de metais, e comprei a placa de alumínio e zinco rapidamente, para meu alívio. Assim que saí da loja, percebi Jason ao lado do banquinho, procurando por todos os lados.

— Jason! — gritei.

Ele virou em minha direção e deu um suspiro de alívio.

— Eu te disse pra ficar aqui, não disse? — ele riu. — O que você foi aprontar?

— Ei, ei, calma. Eu apenas fui pegar outra coisa da lista — levantei a sacola com minha mercadoria. — Consegui não xingar ninguém.

— Ótimo. Consegui a maioria do que você pediu. Aqui está. — Ele mostrou a dele e o papel — Risquei do papel o que já consegui. Falta pouca coisa. O dono da loja me disse que podemos achar num quiosque de pesca aqui perto.

Eu observava a mercadoria e fazia um inventário na minha cabeça, aliviado que quase tudo tinha sido encontrado com facilidade.

É claro que isso quase estragou tudo. Um segundo e meio depois, senti um puxão na mão esquerda – a que segurava a placa de alumínio e zinco – e ouvi um gritinho vitorioso.

— Ei! — virei-me para ver dois anões correndo desesperados pela rua – com a minha mercadoria nas mãos.

— Precisamos daquilo? — Jason perguntou.

— Sim! E era a única peça na loja!

Ele me olhou por meio segundo antes de correr, me puxando com ele.

— Parem aí! — ele gritou comigo, enquanto corríamos, também desesperados, atrás dos pequenos ladrões.

Era só o que faltava.

Os anões viraram na próxima esquina, fazendo com que eu e Jason quase caíssemos no asfalto pela virada brusca. Eu não era nenhum atleta, mas deuses, eu estava correndo como nunca. Sem aquela placa, o Argo ficava em perigo de não conseguir puxar combustível suficiente e parar de funcionar, e isso era _muito_ , muito ruim.

Era difícil correr atrás de anões. Eles passavam por baixo das pernas das pessoas, por baixo de mesas, entre pequenas aberturas que _nós_ não podíamos passar. Estávamos quase perdendo eles de vista quando Jason falou.

— Eles estão indo para aquela torre! — ele apontou uma torre de relógio antiga na esquina do próximo quarteirão, e eu assenti, correndo naquela direção.

Os anões tinham mudado de rumo, obviamente pegando um atalho.

— Vamos pegá-los lá, vem Leo!

Jason me puxou para ir mais rápido e eu quase tive um pequeno infarto, mas sobrevivi. Ao chegar na frente da Torre, nos deparamos com um problema: não tinha nenhuma entrada.

— Como vamos subir? — perguntei, ao mesmo tempo que vi os dois ladrõezinhos subindo pela parte externa da Torre, aparentemente se segurando em nada.

— Fácil. Segura firme. — Jason disse, antes de bruscamente me puxar para perto dele, e de repente estávamos voando.

— Pelos deuses! — gritei, sem a menor vergonha. — Você voa?!

— Eu controlo os ventos. — Ele disse. — Mas é quase a mesma coisa.

— Incrível!

Logo entramos pela lateral da Torre, e o que vimos nos fez ofegar.

Metais. Uma gama incrível de metais e coisas brilhantes, por todo o espaço da Torre. Aparentemente, não éramos os primeiros a serem roubados pelos pequenos. Falando neles, eles não tinham percebido que tínhamos entrado – já que subimos pelo outro lado – e estavam discutindo em latim onde guardariam a nova peça. Pelo menos eu acho que era isso, meu latim estava meio enferrujado.

Jason me puxou para trás de um monte de lataria que parecia _muito_ com prata pura, e os observamos.

— Você sabe o que estão dizendo? — perguntei.

— Estão vendo se vendem a peça ou guardam na coleção. — Ele explicou. — O com barba laranja está dizendo que a peça não vale muito.

Eu observei. Os dois eram feios de doer, com narizes grandes com grandes verrugas, olhos esbugalhados da cor de piche, e barbas enormes como o Papai Noel. Um tinha a barba e o cabelo laranja, e o outro, marrom. Não fazia ideia de quem eram.

— Precisamos pegar aquilo de volta, e logo. — Jason falou. — Algum plano?

Eu olhei ao meu redor, as engrenagens na minha cabeça girando a mil por hora e tentando pensar em alguma coisa. Então percebi que tinha muito material aqui que poderia ser usado _contra_ eles... E sorri como um verdadeiro filho de Hermes.

— Para falar a verdade, acabo de pensar numa ideia brilhante.

* * *

 **Não é uma miragem, eu voltei. Antes tarde do que nunca.**

 **Estou terminando esta história no CampNaNoWriMo, então creio que não haverão mais hiatus. :D Torçam por mim.**

 **Não esqueça de deixar sua review dizendo o que está achando.**

 **Um beijo e até breve.**


	18. Os Objetos Roubados

**Algumas frases nesse capítulo estão em italiano (pelo Google Tradutor). As traduções estão numeradas no final do capítulo.**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 – Os Objetos Roubados**

 **POV Annabeth**

Assim que nos separamos dos outros, Percy puxou minha mão para a dele e a segurou. Eu apenas sorri para ele, enquanto andávamos pelas ruas de Roma sem muita pressa, tomando as direções para o cais onde supostamente encontraríamos respostas sobre os objetos de poder roubados dos deuses.

Percy não falou muito durante o caminho, e eu o deixei em seu silêncio, sabendo que ele ainda se sentia culpado e provavelmente até tenso pela alucinação mais cedo. Eu honestamente esperava que não encontrássemos nenhum monstro no caminho; e se por acaso minha esperança fosse vã – o que provavelmente aconteceria – ele conseguisse se manter são.

Comentei uma e outra coisa sobre a arquitetura do lugar com ele no caminho, porque eu não podia me conter.

Meu lado arquiteta estava _vibrando_ porque eu estava em _Roma_. Não era qualquer cidade. Era Roma. Tinham ruínas e prédios famosos por _todo o lugar_. Percy, apesar de seu momento introspectivo, notou minha animação.

— Você está surtando, não é? — Ele riu, depois do meu milésimo comentário sobre um prédio antigo que estávamos atualmente parados.

— Estou! — admiti, apenas porque amei vê-lo rindo com verdadeira diversão naquele momento. — Como eu não estaria? Estamos em Roma, Percy!

Ele riu. — Verdade. Não parei para pensar nisso, de verdade.

— Seria bom vir aqui em outro momento. — Comentei.

— Você quer dizer um momento quando não estivermos correndo contra o tempo para salvar o mundo da destruição? — Ele sorriu, todo arteiro.

— É, mais ou menos isso. — Eu ri.

Ele riu comigo e me abraçou apertado contra ele, e eu me deixei levar, sentindo o cheiro de brisa do mar de sua pele e seu calor que sempre trazia um sorriso ao meu rosto.

— Vamos salvar o mundo primeiro. — Ele disse. — Depois podemos planejar outra visita aqui, desta vez só nós dois. O que acha?

Eu sorri largamente para ele, ainda abraçada, porém com a cabeça reclinada para que eu pudesse vê-lo.

— Adorei a ideia. Vou cobrar.

— Pode cobrar. Eu pretendo cumprir. — Ele disse baixinho, olhando nos meus olhos, suas íris brilhando como o mar num dia de verão.

E eu devia estar mesmo muito apaixonada para só fazer comparações dele com o mar. Era _tão_ clichê. Mas aí Percy abaixou a cabeça para me beijar, e eu esqueci de ficar indignada comigo mesma por ser clichê.

Nos beijamos pelo que pareceram minutos, mas eu sabia que tinha sido menos do que isso. Apesar da ilusão, as pessoas ao nosso redor continuavam as mesmas – o que me dava a certeza de que tinham sido apenas alguns segundos, não minutos.

— É melhor irmos andando. — Percy comentou. — Por mim eu passaria o dia aqui com você, mas não estamos em Roma a passeio.

— Infelizmente. — Concordei, me desvencilhando dele e retomando nosso caminho. — Vamos, aquelas placas de antes indicavam que o caminho é por aqui.

E, juntos, continuamos pelas ruas de Roma, nosso passo apenas um pouco mais apressado do que antes.

~.~

Não encontramos nenhum monstro pelo caminho, o que era por si só um milagre dos deuses, mas assim que chegamos ao cais, percebemos que nossa sorte tinha terminado.

Ali, tinham diversas criaturas mitológicas que eu tinha _certeza_ que os romanos não faziam ideia de que estavam ali.

Senti Percy ficar mais tenso quando chegamos, mas o assegurei.

— Eu soube que as criaturas daqui são pacíficas, a menos que sejam atacadas. Não vamos presumir nada. — Sussurrei para ele.

Ele assentiu, e me seguiu pelo cais até uma pequena barraca que vendia acessórios para barcos. O dono da barraca era um homem alto e barbudo que eu tinha certeza que não era humano, apesar da aparência não denunciar muito.

— _Mi scusi¹_. — Usei meu italiano, ganhando a atenção dele. — _Mi piacerebbe sapere dove incontro gli Anziani²_.

O homem olhou para mim e franziu o cenho. Eu mantive meu olhar no dele e ele se aproximou, o nariz dele fazendo um pequeno movimento que eu tinha certeza que significava que ele tinha dado uma boa notada no meu cheiro.

— _Semidio. Non dovresti essere qui.³_

Engoli em seco enquanto respondia.

— _Lo so. Ma siamo in missione per fermare Gaia. Dobbiamo parlare con gli Anziani Romani.(_ 4)

— _Perché pensi che ti aiuterò?(_ _5)_ — Ele retrucou.

Eu respirei fundo à procura de uma resposta, quando Percy me surpreendeu respondendo, seu italiano perfeito.

— _Perché se Gaia si sveglia, tutto verrà distrutto. E non penso che lo vorresti.(_ 6) — ele disse, e eu não pude evitar os olhos arregalados ao ouvi-lo falar.

— _Perché, semidei?(_ 7)

— _Sai che Gaia non permetterà vite pacifiche come quella che hai ora. Lei vuole la distruzione. Lei vuole rimettere il mondo nei primi tempi, dove c'era solo lei, il Tartarus e tutti i suoi figli.(_ 8)

Me recuperei de minha surpresa e completei a fala do meu namorado brilhante.

— _Se ci aiuti, possiamo fermarlo(_ 9).

Ele nos olhou por um tempo, até que respirou fundo e assentiu.

— _Parlano bene, semidio figli di Poseidone e Atena. Spero che tu possa onorare le tue promesse.(_ 10)

— _Faremo di tutto per soddisfarli_.(11) — Percy assegurou.

O homem assentiu, e apontou. — _Gli Anziani sono sul Dock 13. Li troverai a giocare a carte_.(12)

— _Grazie!(_ 13) — eu e Percy dissemos em uníssono, e o homem assentiu.

— _Che gli dei siano con te.(_ 14)

Nós agradecemos e fomos na direção que ele tinha nos enviado, e Percy comentou comigo que esperava que os Anciões fossem tão fáceis de convencer quanto o homem da barraca. Eu não podia deixar de concordar com ele.

O cais estava cheio de criaturas, mas nenhuma delas nos interrompeu, o que deixou Percy mais agitado do que relaxado.

— Calma, por enquanto eles não querem nada com a gente. — Assegurei-o.

— É isso que me deixa nervoso. Se eles mudarem de ideia de repente...

— É uma possibilidade, mas precisamos continuar. — Sussurrei de volta.

— Eu sei. — Ele suspirou.

Como o homem tinha dito, encontramos os Anciões numa mesa na doca 13, jogando o que parecia ser uma partida de Uno!. Apesar de ser um jogo animado, os Anciões jogavam devagar e sem muito alarde.

Eles eram três: um magrelo que parecia passar fome com roupas azuis, outro mais cheio, de aparência bem-cuidada e barba apenas por fazer de roupas de linho bem passadas. O último tinha uma barba longa, toda branca, e roupas que pareciam ser de outra época (e provavelmente eram), porém também era bem arrumado.

Não precisamos falar nada antes que eles nos cumprimentassem, em nossa própria língua.

— Semideuses. — disse o barbudo — Estivemos esperando vocês.

Nós nos surpreendemos com a fala dele, mas chegamos mais perto.

— Sério? E quem disse que estávamos vindo? — Percy perguntou, algo cético.

O com roupas azuis levantou os olhos de sua mão de cartas e olhou diretamente para meu namorado, os olhos cinza dele brilhando como tempestade.

— Seu pai, Perseu Jackson.

Arregalei os olhos, e percebendo que a afirmativa tinha deixado Percy em estado de choque, resolvi perguntar o que, com certeza, estava na mente dele nesse momento.

— Poseidon? Sério?

— Hm... Netuno. — O ancião do meio respondeu. — Mas, sim. Ele nos avisou que teríamos a visita de dois semideuses.

— E ele disse por quê nós viríamos? — Percy perguntou.

— Sim. — Disse o primeiro novamente. — Vocês querem saber sobre os objetos de poder.

Respirei fundo.

— Sim. Se puderem nos dar qualquer informação nova a respeito deles, agradecemos imensamente.

Eles continuaram seu jogo. Pelo menos uma rodada inteira se passou antes que o barbudo bem arrumado falasse novamente.

— Vocês estão com sorte. Chegaram primeiro que os simpatizantes da Mãe Terra.

Percy e eu apenas nos olhamos.

— Mas essa informação tem um preço, semideuses.

Percy suspirou, quase como se já estivesse esperando isso. — E qual é o preço?

— Vinte áureos de ouro. — Disse o do meio, tranquilamente fazendo sua jogada – um +4 coringa que deixou os outros zangados.

— Vocês _sabem_ que somos semideuses gregos, certo? Não temos áureos.

— Então precisam conseguir alguns, se quiserem a informação que vieram buscar aqui. — disse o barbudo.

— Pra quê vocês querem tanto dinheiro, afinal? — perguntei, já ficando nervosa.

— Isso é da nossa conta somente, filha de Atena.

Eu já ia responder de novo, pronta pra pegar aquela barba e sacodir um pouco, mas Percy me surpreendeu.

— Aqui. — Ele estendeu a mão, cheia de moedas de ouro – _áureos_ romanos de ouro.

— Ora, ora... — os três estenderam a mão para o dinheiro, mas Percy recuou.

— Só dou o dinheiro depois da informação.

Eles fizeram careta, mas sentaram de volta.

— Tudo bem. Sua palavra ao menos vale alguma coisa, Perseu.

— Os objetos de poder estão na Acrópole em Atenas. Os gigantes têm um acampamento perto, e planejam acordar Gaia usando uma antiga feitiçaria que usará os objetos de poder e dois semideuses para acordar Gaia e fazê-la permanentemente acordada.

— Dois semideuses? — Perguntei.

— Um grego e um romano. — Disse outro Ancião. — Depois que Gaia acordar, os objetos perderão seu poder, transferindo-os para ela, e ela poderá usar toda sua força contra os deuses e qualquer um que ela quiser.

— Gaia está adormecida ainda, semideuses, mas já tem consciência e força suficientes para impedir que vocês cheguem até lá. E o tempo de vocês está acabando.

— Quanto tempo temos? — Perguntou Percy.

— Gaia deve acordar no Solstício de Verão, quando a magia necessária para acordá-la será mais forte. Isso dá a vocês cinco dias.

— Precisamos correr. E como impedimos Gaia?

Os três nos olharam.

— Precisam tirar os objetos de poder das mãos dos gigantes. E impedir que a magia se complete.

Nos olhamos e sabíamos que aquilo era tudo que poderíamos ter daqueles três. Já pareciam impacientes, olhando a mão cheia de ouro de Percy com olhos mais arregalados e gananciosos.

— Obrigado pela informação. — Disse Percy, soltando os vinte áureos na mesa.

Rapidamente eles recolheram o dinheiro.

— Corram. — disse o barbudo. — A única forma de sua missão dar certo é impedir o despertar absoluto da Mãe Terra. Caso contrário, todo o mundo e os deuses olimpianos estarão perdidos.

— Sem pressão. — Disse Percy. — Obrigado novamente. Vamos, Annie.

Ele pegou minha mão, e após outro 'obrigada' apressado, corremos de volta por onde viemos, em direção ao Argo, evitando hordas hostis de monstros e pedindo aos deuses que quatro dias fossem o suficiente para chegarmos até Atenas.

Caso contrário, estávamos em grandes apuros.

* * *

 _ **1 - Com licença.**_

 _ **2 - Eu gostaria de saber onde encontro os Anciões.**_

 _ **3 - Semideusa. Não deveria estar aqui.**_

 _ **4 - Eu sei. Mas estamos numa missão para impedir Gaia. Precisamos falar com os Anciões romanos.**_

 _ **5 - Por que acha que eu ajudaria vocês?**_

 _ **6 - Porque se Gaia acordar, tudo vai ser destruído. E não acho que você iria querer isso.**_

 _ **7 - Por que, semideus?**_

 _ **8 - Você sabe que Gaia não permitirá vidas pacíficas como a que você tem agora. Ela quer destruição. Ela quer colocar o mundo de volta nos primeiros dias, onde só existiam ela, Tártaro e todos os seus filhos.**_

 _ **9 - Se você nos ajudar, podemos impedir isso.**_

 _ **10 - Falam bem, semideuses filhos de Poseidon e Atena. Espero que possam honrar suas promessas.**_

 _ **11 - Faremos tudo para cumpri-las.**_

 _ **12 - Os Anciões estão na Doca 13. Vocês os encontrarão jogando cartas.**_

 _ **13 - Obrigado!**_

 _ **14 - Que os deuses estejam com vocês.**_

* * *

 **Não esqueçam de comentar! ;)**


	19. Sétima roda

**Capítulo 19 – Sétima roda**

 **POV Percy**

Trinta e cinco minutos que estávamos no ar novamente, depois de Leo ter nos feito partir às pressas, e depois de Jason ter contado o que tinha acontecido... E eu ainda estava preso ao fato de que _Leo tinha um dragão de bronze celestial_.

Naquela maletinha pequena, que ele dissera ser sua "arma secreta".

A arma secreta de Leo era um _DRAGÃO de bronze celestial_. O nome dele era _Festus_ , porque Leo achava que dragões deviam ter nomes, e o tal Festus _amava_ Leo. E soltava fogo de verdade.

Eu não conseguia acreditar nos meus olhos.

Era maluco o suficiente que Leo tinha um controle de Wii como "leme" do navio, um dragão de bronze com olhos de rubis parecia mais louco ainda. E, ainda assim, era a mais pura verdade.

— Então Leo simplesmente tirou a _maleta_ de _dentro da bolsa de ferramentas_ , como se a maleta caber lá fosse completamente _lógico_ , e clicou num botão de rubi antes que os anões roubassem a maleta também. E aí o Festus apareceu e eu quase tive um ataque do coração. — dizia Jason.

Leo riu alto.

— A sua cara… foi a melhor!

Jason fingiu que não era com ele.

— Assim que apareceu, Festus rosnou e bradou pra eles, e eles saíram correndo agarrando tudo que podiam - mas, felizmente, deixaram a placa que queríamos lá. Leo aproveitou pra saqueá-los antes da gente montar em Festus e voltar pra cá.

— Peraí, — interrompi, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo — vocês _montaram_ no Dragão?!

— Sim, eu também ainda não acredito nisso, cara. — Jason confirmou. — Foi incrível e louco, ao mesmo tempo.

— Igual ao Leo. — brincou Hazel.

Todos nós rimos, sentados ao redor de Festus, que estava deitado no deque principal do Argo.

Era incrível. Eu admitia que tinha tido um pequeno susto quando vi Festus assim que eu e Annabeth chegamos da nossa parte da missão. Mas logo estávamos de volta ao ar a caminho de Atenas, e Jason contava como os dois tinham se saído.

Agora, depois de distrair todos nós com sua história, Leo tinha trabalho a fazer, e se despediu de nós no deque – apertando algum botão em Festus que o fez voltar ao modo maleta, nos deixando boquiabertos.

— E vocês, — perguntou Piper, nos olhando. — conseguiram descobrir onde estão os objetos?

Eu e Annabeth nos olhamos, suspirando.

— Sim. E infelizmente a notícia não é boa... — eu disse.

Enquanto contávamos o que tínhamos descoberto com os Anciãos romanos, o pessoal começou a ficar nervoso.

— Nós já sabíamos que os objetos tinham sido roubados, gente. — eu falei — Não tinha muito o que esperar disso. A pergunta era o que os gigantes iam fazer com eles e onde eles estavam, e isso é o que conseguimos descobrir.

— E vocês conseguiram a resposta assim, tão fácil? — perguntou Hazel.

— Bem... sim. — Eu disse.

— O que me lembra, — Annabeth interrompeu. — Onde diabos você conseguiu áureos romanos?

Todos olharam para mim com espanto.

— O quê? — Frank piscou.

— Os Anciãos nos pediram vinte áureos de ouro pela informação. Eu já estava ficando zangada e desesperada, pensando em como íamos arrumar aquilo, quando Percy mostrou a mão cheia deles.

Me olharam ainda mais. Eu me encolhi.

— Eu meio que tenho um fundo de poupança greco-romana. — Eu confessei. — Meu pai me dava mesada das duas formas. Disse que um dia eu precisaria. Eu achei que precisaria para essa missão, então peguei ambas as moedas.

Me olharam ainda mais. Eu me encolhi outra vez.

— Então você é rico. — Disse Piper.

Eu dei de ombros.

— Essa nem eu sabia. — Annabeth terminou. — Por que não me contou?

Dei de ombros outra vez.

— Nunca apareceu a oportunidade. E você nunca perguntou.

Ela rolou os olhos.

— Quando em Atena eu ia imaginar que seu pai te dava _mesada_? Principalmente em moedas antigas?!

Eu apenas dei um sorrisinho amarelo. Era realmente uma informação bem rara e complicada de se conseguir.

— Bom, conseguimos o que queríamos, isso que importa. — Eu disse, tentando encerrar o assunto.

— Sim. — Ela estreitou os olhos para mim. — O que me lembra que você _também_ falou italiano perfeitamente com o homem da barraca. Onde aprendeu italiano?

De repente a conversa ficou bem mais sombria, e me passou um arrepio pela espinha ao pensar na resposta à pergunta. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Quando os reabri, percebi que me olhavam em confusão.

— Aprendi no Tártaro. Damasén me ensinou latim, grego e italiano e não descansou até que eu fosse fluente nos três.

Falar na única coisa que tinha sido boa no meu tempo no Tártaro até me bateu uma nostalgia. Mas apesar de ter gostado de conhecer Damasén, eu não podia me deixar pensar muito no meu tempo com ele.

Os olhares de todos de repente se transformaram de confusão para entendimento. Annabeth, porém, uma eterna curiosa, franziu o cenho.

— Damasén?

Eu sorri para ela.

— Você sabe quem é.

— O único Damasén de quem já ouvi falar era um gigante. Filho de Gaia e Tártaro, para se opor a Ares.

— Ele mesmo. — Confirmei.

— Uau! — Hazel interrompeu. — E ele era um bom gigante?

Dei de ombros.

— Ele é meio que a ovelha negra da família dos gigantes. Para se opor a Ares, ele é pacífico. Ele não gosta de brigas ou guerras sem sentido. Gaia e Tártaro não gostaram muito disso e o exilaram no Tártaro depois da última guerra com os deuses. Ele não liga, e apenas sobrevive. Não são muitas criaturas lá embaixo que mexem com ele. O encontrei depois de um tempo lá já. Passei um bom tempo com ele. Me ensinou muita coisa.

Annabeth sorriu para mim.

— Parece que você fez um amigo.

Eu sorri, genuinamente. — Sim, fiz.

— Ao menos uma coisa boa disso tudo, não é? — perguntou Jason.

— Pode-se dizer que sim. — Eu suspirei. — Mas não quero pensar muito nisso agora.

— Claro. — Concordou Piper. — Mas obrigada por confiar na gente e falar sobre Damasén. Você podia simplesmente ter ignorado a pergunta de Annabeth.

Eu ri.

— Ignorar qualquer pergunta vinda de Annabeth é algo que não sei se consigo fazer. — Admiti, olhando para ela com um sorriso.

Annabeth ficou vermelha, o que fez com que borboletas virassem meu estômago daquela forma gostosa que acontece quando seu _crush_ faz algo incrivelmente fofo.

— Own, que fofos vocês dois. — Disse Hazel, fazendo Annabeth ficar ainda mais vermelha e todos nós rirmos.

Eu não pude resistir, e a abracei de lado e lhe dei um beijo na testa. Como eu amava essa garota. Como eu tinha sentido falta dela.

Eu só esperava ter tempo suficiente de vida para dizer tudo isso a ela.

~.~

Continuamos com nossa estratégia de duplas para patrulhas no deque principal, enquanto os outros descansavam as energias para o que viria a seguir. Algo me dizia que precisaríamos de todo descanso que pudéssemos ter, porque a próxima parada não seria tão fácil quanto passear em Roma.

Enquanto Annabeth e Jason conversavam sobre algo relacionado à arquitetura de Roma (Annabeth tinha perguntas a fazer sobre se Nova Roma tinha se inspirado na Roma real, e Jason entrou num longo e orgulhoso discurso sobre isso), eu me sentei à mesa com Piper – ambos estávamos com fome.

Não conseguia entender o papel de Piper na missão. Até agora, a única coisa que ela tinha contribuído foram com algumas ideias na cozinha. Honestamente, eu não podia evitar pensar que ela fosse apenas mais uma filha de Afrodite, querendo provar para si mesma (ou aos outros) que era mais do que um rostinho bonito. Pra ser sincero, não achava que estava dando certo.

— Sei o que está pensando. — Disse Piper de repente, me fazendo levantar os olhos do meu prato de comida. — O que uma filha de Afrodite está fazendo aqui?

Eu franzi o cenho para ela, e em outra vida talvez eu tivesse dito 'ah, não, eu nem pensei nisso'. Mas três anos no Tártaro mudam a percepção da gente para muitas coisas. Decidi ser honesto com ela.

— Ou você lê mentes ou eu comecei a falar em voz alta sem perceber... — brinquei.

Ela deu um risinho sem graça.

— Nenhum dos dois, — me assegurou — mas eu não pude deixar de perceber os olhares que todos estão me dando.

— Olhares?

— Sim... Como se eu estivesse sendo apenas a terceira roda. Ou sétima, no caso.

Eu ri com ela.

— Bem, eu na verdade _estou_ curioso. O que te fez ser voluntária?

Piper suspirou.

— Apesar do que os campistas dizem, eu nunca fui de ser uma dondoca, como a maioria das filhas de Afrodite. Na verdade, eu tento me destacar o mínimo possível.

— E mesmo assim você é Conselheira de Cabine... — lembrei.

Ela fez careta. — Sim, mas só porque eu me irritei com a antiga conselheira e a desafiei pelas regras do acampamento. Acabei ganhando o cargo.

— Legal — eu disse honestamente.

— De todo jeito, eu sempre me senti fora de lugar, até mesmo entre os filhos de Afrodite, no acampamento... Quando tive sonhos com essa missão. Sonhos e mais sonhos, e Rachel chegou para mim para me dizer uma coisa que só me deixou mais certa... Então quando Quíron chamou os Sete, eu... _sabia_ que tinha que vir.

Eu a observei, parecendo lutar consigo mesma ao mesmo tempo que procurava o que dizer.

— Enfim, eu realmente não sei o meu papel aqui, mas... eu queria te dizer que eu não sou uma inútil.

Franzi o cenho. — Eu não pensei que você fosse...

— Não estou te acusando disso. É que... — ela suspirou novamente. — Só queria que você soubesse que se precisarem de mim, estarei aqui. Eu sei lutar. Eu sei derrotar monstros e fazer várias coisas. Não precisam evitar me chamar porque acham que não vou saber fazer ou algo assim.

Eu pisquei e a olhei por um minuto. Então percebi o que ela estava tentando me dizer. Até agora, nós nunca tínhamos dado muitas tarefas à Piper, e ela estava se sentindo mal. A maior coisa que ela tinha feito era um _round_ de vigia com Hazel – que não foi nem tão agitado.

Piper queria ação. Ela estava pronta e _pedindo_ por isso.

— Por que falar isso pra mim? — perguntei. — Não sou o líder da missão.

Ela sorriu. — Não. Mas todos aqui olham pra você, Percy. Mesmo que não seja o líder oficial, você é provavelmente o mais experiente de todos nós. Sua opinião é mais bem aceita.

Eu franzi, mas ela me garantiu que era verdade.

— Sou observadora. Acredite em mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri.

— Tudo bem, Piper.

Ela sorriu novamente, e foi quando sentimos um solavanco. Eu olhei para ela e ao mesmo tempo levantamos, correndo para o deque principal. Todos os outros já estavam lá.

— O que aconteceu? — fui logo perguntando, assim que chegamos ao deque.

— Leo recebeu uma mensagem de Íris do acampamento. — Frank começou a explicar, enquanto eu via Annabeth e Leo debruçados sob um mapa, Hazel e Jason nas pontas do navio observando e gritando coisas para os dois. — Precisamos ir para o Monte Olimpo.

— Quem mandou a mensagem? — Piper perguntou.

— Rachel. — disse Frank. — Ela disse que é urgente e precisamos ir pra lá imediatamente.

Olhei para Piper e fui até Annabeth.

— Precisamos mudar de rota? — perguntei. — Tanto o Monte Olimpo quanto a Acrópole ficam em Atenas.

— Sim, mas em pontos opostos. — disse Leo. — Precisamos calcular bem para não demorar demais. Esse desvio já vai nos custar algum tempo precioso.

Apenas observei enquanto eles estudavam o mapa e traçavam uma nova rota. Então, finalmente Leo me mandou girar o timão para a direção certa, e religou os motores, fazendo o Argo II voltar a flutuar no céu, desta vez em outra direção – a casa original dos deuses do olimpo.

O que precisávamos fazer no Olimpo eu não sabia, mas tinha certeza que assim que chegássemos lá, algo não muito bom nos aguardava.

Eu podia apenas rezar para que fôssemos o suficiente para lidar com o que estava por vir.

* * *

 **Honestamente, não sou fã da Piper, mas ela até que tem um papel importante nisso tudo. Agora, para o Monte Olimpo! Vamos ver o que aguarda os Sete por lá. :)**

 **Até breve, e não esquece de comentar. :***


End file.
